


Spider-man: An Illegal Hero

by KarmaSpidr



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Crossover, Genius Peter Parker, Multiverse, Powerful Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Sinister Six - Freeform, Spider-Man in My Hero Academia, Stubborn Peter Parker, Vigilante Peter Parker, Vigilante Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpidr/pseuds/KarmaSpidr
Summary: The multiverse is nothing new to our friendly neighbourhood Spider-man. 8 months into his hero carrier he had to team up with an army of Spider powered people. But their universes were some what similar to his own. But now he is stuck in a world with the super powered every where, laws that shouldn't exist and unfair accusations. Read as our friendly neighbourhood Spider-man needs to navigate through this world, be forced to fight fellow "heroes" and go to school?THIS SPIDER-MAN IS A FUSION OF THE 2017 MARVEL'S SPIDERMAN CARTOON AND THE MCU SPIDEY AND MAYBE A BIT OF PS4 SPIDER-MANI ALSO HAVE THIS EXACT SAME STORY ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Peter Parker, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 49
Kudos: 161





	1. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man mysteriously travels to a new universe

When people talk about a big light, they usually refer to near-death experiences, or when someone is dying, they are usually told to look away from the light. 

Or when the universe was born. How there was a big bang followed by a big flash of light.

For Peter, it was neither. Peter Parker is a 16 year old who, at the age of 15, was given extraordinary powers. Peter was given the portion an at strength of a spider, being able to lift over ten tons, increased speed and agility, a 6th sense that warned him of nearby dangers, a healing factor, and the ability to stick to any surface.

Peter, at first, used these powers to gain money and fame. But after a tragedy that cost Peter his uncle's life, Peter decided that it was his responsibility to use his powers to save lives and protect his city.

Anyway back to the light. It just appeared. Peter was swinging through New York as Spider-man when suddenly his Spidey Sense went haywire.

"Wow?! What's going on? My Spidey Sense is going crazy, but I don't see anything." 

Soon, all Peter could see was a bright light. "Oww. Somebody dim the light. Enchanted senses and all."

When Spider-man was able to see again, he realized he was falling 500 feet from the ground.   
"Holy Crap!" he shouted. Looking below him he released that there is a huge city with tall buildings beneath. Using his experience of being knocked out of buildings, Spider-man shot a web from his web shooters so he doesn't end up as street pizza.

Swinging from his web line he sung up, did a triple summer salt and landed on a building.

"Ok, Spidey, no need to panic. You were just teleported to someplace you don't recognise. You just gotta connect to the local internet and figure out your location."

Calming his breathing Spidey ordered his suit's A.I, Karen, to connect to the Internet.  
"Ok, Karen, can you tell me where we are?"

After a few seconds, Karen replies "I am afraid we are in an alternative universe. To make matters worse this universe is quite different from our own."

"Ok, how different?"

"Firstly no hero or villain from our universe exists here. There are no Avengers, no X-men, no Fantastic Four, and no Spider-man. 80% of the world also has a superpower called quirks. Quirks vary from small things like an extra arm to hero level powers. Heroics are a paid career. To do heroics you require a heroes license, which to gain, kids around your age go to special hero schools. Vigilantes are seen as bad as villains, no matter the good they do."

Spider-man was speechless. Just from that, he could tell this world had some major errors. Errors he would have to deal with in order to survive.

"Ok Karen, start working on a fake I.D, birth certificate, and passport for me to print later."   
Luckily for Peter, he had his school backpack on him so he had some civilian clothes, a laptop, phone, charger for both and some food and water.

Peter also had his wallet and had just cashed his Bugle check so he had should have enough money to rent a small hotel room for a week or to two until could get a job here, which he hoped he wouldn't have to do.

"Hey Karen, how does currency work here?" Peter asked his A.I companion.  
"It appears that currency works exactly the same as in our world."

Peter then remembers and asks Karen something important. "Hey, where exactly are we in this universe."

Karen takes a while to respond and then states "We are in Musutafu, Japan. Would you like me set the auto translator to Japanese?"

"Yes please, Karen."

Peter walked up to the edge of the roof he was on. He was had a whole 3 months to get home because of 1. It was summer vacation, 2. Aunt May has left for vacation and Peter had built an A.I to reply to her calls and texts as he would. And 3. his only real friends Mary Jane and Miles Morales already knew about his Spider-man gig so they would know if something was up.

Suddenly, Peter heard a nearby explosion. His hero instincts kicking in he jumped from the building, hiding his bag first, and swinging towards the explosion.


	2. Vigilante vs Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man faces an army of villains

When he arrived at the scene of the explosion he saw that it came from some kind of dome. It was quite large. Climbing on to the glass roof, Spider-man looks down and sees what looked like an army of villains fighting a handful of teenagers in hero costumes and an astronaut.

"Karen, what is going on down there?"

After a few seconds of waiting, Karen answers "It appears to be a villain attack. We are currently at the Unexpected Simulation Joint or USJ. Class 1-A of the Hero course at the local hero school, U.A, were meant to go here for training but it appears that villains have attacked."

Looking down, Peter sees a kid that appears to have mortars in his legs run out, hopefully for back up. Spidey thinks to himself "If I don't do something soon these kids could hurt."

Seeing as there was no proper entry point, Spidey figured it would be best and quickest to break through the glass. So Spider-man jumps high in the air, shoots two strands of webbing, and using all his might, pulls himself down, smashing on the glass.

He lands the middle of the entrance hall where the main battle appeared to be. Everybody stops fighting to look at the new opponent that has entered the fight. Still, in his signature landing pose, the hero asks "So will all of you villains just stand there or will I get to beat you all up."

The first to attack was a villain that was as large as the Thing. He charged at Spider-man trying to punch the arachnid. But Spidey jumps over said villain and shoots a web line at his foe. While still in the air, pulls him up and throws him at a group of villains knocking a handful unconscious in barely half a minute.

Seeing this new challenger as a dangerous foe, the villain Kurogiri, who had just dealt with Thirteen, opens a portal under the arachnid to try and get rid of him. But Spidey jumps into the air before the portal could even begin to manifest. Turning to face the villain made up of purple gas, Spider-man fires a line of web, missing the villain.

"You need to work on your aim, hero." Kurogiri states.  
Landing on the ground Spider-man says, "If only I got a dollar for every time somebody said that."

Before Kurogiri could ask what Spider-man meant by that, said hero pulls on the web, pulling a boulder the web was attached to. The impact of the boulder hitting Kurogiri's sold part knocks the villain to ground.

Now all the villains were charging at the vigilante. Seeing as he was surrounded with not a lot of ways to web swing, Spider-man pulls a move he calls 'Web Blossom'. Jumping 10 feet in the air Spider-man spins in the air multiple times before landing, all while fairing multiple web projectiles. While the attack uses up a lot of his web fluid, it managed to bind almost every villain to the ground.

After dealing with the ones that didn't get caught Spider-man turns to face the man covered in hands who appeared to be the leader and the giant mutant bird creature whose brains appeared to be sticking out.   
"Alright, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way," Spider-man asks sarcastically while walking down the stairs where too were located.

The hand covered leader looks at the bird creature and says "Nomu, destroy that bug."

Nomu roared as it ran towards Spidey faster then he expected. Jumping over the creature Spider-man shouts "Spiders are arachnids. Get it right already!"

Landing on the ground, Spider-man tries to punch the creature's gut, but Nomu barely reacts.  
"Foolish insect. Nomu has a shock an absorption quirk. One of the many feats this creation will need to destroy All Might."

Nomu tries to backhand Spider-man but he does a limbo to avoid it. Using a bit more force this time, Spider-man jumps and uppercuts Nomu, causing the creature to stagger back. Firing two lines of webbing next to the creature, Spider-man pulls with the full force of his strength, kicking Nomu into the ground, creating a huge crater.

Spider-man jumps of the creature and starts to web him to the ground.   
"Karen! I need you to scan this thing, I don't know if it is sentient or artificial and I don't want to risk killing a human."

Nomu breaks free from the binds and changes the hero. Any fighting that was happening now stopped. Everybody was now staring at the fight between the bird and the spider. Spider-man's superior speed allowed him to dodge most of Nomu's attacks. But Nomu still managed to give Spidey a few solid hits. 

Spider-man kicked the Nomu across the face. Spider-man wasn't used to using this much of his strength in a fight and it really tiring him.

Spider-man backflipped to put some ground between him and Nomu.

"I'll admit Bird Brain. Your pretty though."  
Raising his fists into a fighting stance he adds "But that just means I'll go down without a fight."

He charges at the Nomu again, attacking it from many angles. Webbing it as much as possible to slow it down as much as possible as well.

Spider-man began to think he was gonna lose this fight when Karen gave him an update.  
"This Nomu creature appears to be an artificial creation. No normal human could withstand the power this creature contains. Also, Nomu in Japanese is written as 'No-Brain'. This could mean it isn't even sentient. Just a biological weapon pre-programmed to take orders like an enslaved A.I."

"Thanks, Karen"

Taking in this new knowledge, Spider-man came up with a plan. His suit was now heavily beaten and destroyed. One of his lenses was destroyed exposing his eye. But the suit was still functional enough to do the plan. 

Jumping into the air Spider-man fires two lines of webbing hitting the Nomu's exposed brain. He then shouts "ACTIVATE TASER WEBS, FULL POWER."

Giant surges of electricity flowed through Spider-man's webs. The high voltage causing the Nomu to scream. Landing on the ground Spidey continues the assault. Large sparks of electricity flashing across the plaza, blinding everybody in the area. 

Nomu let's out one last hideous screech before falling onto the ground. Spider-man ends the assault. The suit was running low on power anyway. Breathing heavily, Spider-man looks around for the villain leader. Only to see him disappear into one of the portal villain's portals.

Looking around he concludes that his work is done and that he was in the clear to leave. Climbing up the stairs so he can get to the roof easier. 

Firing a line of webbing towards the broken window. Before he can leave though a girl with brown hair and a round face runs up to him and asks "Thank you for saving us, but who are you?"

Spider-man looks at her and answers cheerfully "Just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man. Also, that bird thing wasn't human with some mutant bird power. It was an artificial biological weapon."

And at that Spider-man swings out of the building just as the pro heroes arrive.


	3. New Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Spider-man's first appearance

On the day of return to school,   
all anybody could talk about was the USJ incident. Heck, all the entire media could talk about was the USJ incident and the vigilante Spider-man. Many people were debating about who he was and where he came from. 

It was quite clear that this guy was well experienced in fighting. Taking on an entire army of villains and Nomu which was apparently designed to kill All Might, was no easy feat. Class 1-A was bombarded with questions about what happened but they were just as dumbfounded.

Nobody knew anything about him, well that's a lie. Izuku Midorya had already made an entire page dedicated to Spider-man in his notebook. He was reading it out loud to the class during Homeroom because they were quite curious. The notebook read as stated

Name: Unknown 

Vigilante Name: Spider-man 

Quirk: From basic observation and his name, Spider-man is suspected to have the abilities of a spider. This includes the proportionate strength of a spider, increased speed and agility. Although I didn't see it in action, I can assume Spider-man is able to stick to any surface.  
Spiders are also able to sense vibrations in the air through hairs on their body. This can work as a kind of danger sense. Though unconfirmed, Spider-man is likely to have a similar ability due to his incredible reaction speed. Spider-man is able to shoot webs out of his wrists by making a🤘 motion. He is also able to apparently send static electricity through said webs at will as long as the webs are still connected to his wrists.

Costume: Spider-man's costume is mainly red and with blue pants and on the sides and back of the torso. The red has a black web-like pattern with a small black spider on the front. There is also a larger red spider on the back. His mask is red with the same web pattern as his torso. His eye lenses are white circular yet straight-lined positioned at an angle. The lense seems to be able to shrink and extend in order to show his expression. His mask seems to have a com or something because he is seen talking to someone named Karen and then replies to her even though no one else can hear her.

First appearance: Spider-man was first reported swinging towards the USJ shortly after the attack started. When he reaches the building, he dominates the villain army at the entrance and Plaza. After Spider-man is done with the villains he defeats Nomu. A biological weapon designed to kill ALL MIGHT. Spider-man disappeared shortly after the incident and there haven't been any other sightings reported since then.

The class was obviously dumbfounded. This vigilante managed to defeat an army of villains and an All Might killing weapon on his first day. He was obviously training to be ready for his debut. 

There were no records found of anybody with a quirk like his. Sure there are people who can climb walls, are super strong and can sense danger. But not all at once. The class was pretty split on the subject. Half of the class thought that he was a hero. The other half thought he should be arrested like any other vigilante.

Izuku didn't know which side was on. He didn't know if he should listen to what the law says and join the Anti-Spidey club which consisted of Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui and a few others, or if he should side with the Spidey Fan club which consisted of his best friend (and crush (like seriously it has been practically confirmed the two have a crush on each other)) Ochaco Uraraka and Shoto Todoroki and the rest of the class.

The only other person that hasn't picked a side in the class was Backugo because, well, he's Backugo, he didn't care. He only cared about proving that he can beat Spider-man 

The pro heroes were also split. Some thought he should be arrested, others thought they should wait before jumping to conclusions, and a few thought that from that alone, see if he is ready for a licence.

Meanwhile

Peter has managed to find an abandoned warehouse to serve as his base of operations. After some dumpster diving, he managed to find a pillow, blankets, a printer, some scraped materials to repair his suit, tools, and a printer to print his fake I.D and birth certificate. 

Peter was currently lying in his bed planning his next move. "Karen has the Web Watch (watches used to open portals across worlds during the Spider-Verse event) designs downloaded into her so I can rebuild it and go home, but weeing as I will have to find the parts first it will take some time. I will also need to find a generator to get some electricity in here first."

The next morning, Peter sat on a park bench reading a newspaper he found in the trash. It read 

New Vigilante Swings Into The City

Yesterday class 1-A of U.A were attacked at USJ. The villains came with the intention of killing All Might. When they found out he wasn't present they had a change of plan and decided to attack the students.

While this may have been a shocker, the real bombshell dropped shortly after. Literally. A new vigilante known as Spider-man came to the scene, defeating not only a small army of villains but also an artificial biological weapon known as Nomu, which was created to kill All Might.

We tried to get an interview with the class but they all either mist him or could only give little detail. He apparently sounded like a young man, most likely in his 20's. He wore a red and blue suit with a web pattern and a spider logo.

Spider-man shares the same abilities as a spider but can also send an electric current through his webs.

We have no pictures of Spider-man so we are looking for photographs of him.  
Anybody who has got a good picture of Spider-man they wish to sell and are over 15, please come to the following address to collect your cash.

Peter couldn't help but smile. He now had an easy way of making money that being Spider-man wouldn't cause him any risk of losing it.

After buying himself an extra pair of some extra clothes Peter returned to his warehouse to finish fixing the printer. After an hour the printer was working.

Peter went to his laptop to see if everything was good on his fake I.D and birth certificate. There was a blank section labelled quirk. Peter asked Karen that meant

"Quirks are what people of this world call powers. You have to have your quirk recorded. Some people don't have a quirk so you can label yourself as quirkless."

Following this information, Peter filled in that his quirk was agility increase. After that, his I.D and birth certificate were printed he had Karen hack the government files to include him. 

He didn't have to worry about being tracked because Karen was one of the best A. Is in his world. He also had an internet connection from the coffee shop across the street.

Overall, Peter had it going well in this new world.


	4. Call me Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes some friends

Deku, Uraraka, Iida and Tsuyu were currently buying coffee at the local coffee shop. It was the weekend and after the USJ incident, constant arguments about Spider-man, who has now resurfaced stopping petty crimes that most pros wouldn't care about but also saving people from burning buildings, and stopping villains with little to no casualties and property damage, and also the news about the U. A sports festival, the kids needed a break.

The group were walking to their table with their drinks when suddenly Tsuyu slips on the wet floor. However before she can hit the ground, somebody catches her by placing their arm behind her back. 

It was a young handsome boy around their age with brown hair and green eyes. Not only did he catch Tsuyu but he also managed to catch the cup she was holding.

Looking down at her he smiles and says "Careful. A wooden floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place to land."

Tsuyu tries to say something, but all that came out of her mouth was a small croke. The croke seemed to have caught the boy off guard as he stiffened up a bit. But he quickly relaxed again and lifted her into a straight standing position and gave her cup back.

Tsuyu couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was the most handsome boy she ever saw. Bushy brown hair. Emerald green eyes. And the voice and smile of a prince.

She soon realized she was staring and quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and said "T-t-thanks. Ribbit."

The boy chuckled and replied "Your welcome."   
He reaches out his hand and says "I'm Peter by the way."

Tsuyu takes it and shakes it. "Tsuyu Asui, but just call my Tsu."

When the two finished shaking hands, Izuku ran up to them to see if Tsuyu was ok. "Asu- Tsu are you ok I saw you slip and I thought you would get hurtbuthecaughtyou  
andyourdrinkandI'mlike"Holycrapthatguyisfastwhatishisquirk?"WhichisagoodquestionI  
shouldbeaskingyou..."

As Izuku went onto one of his rambles, Peter looks at Tsuyu and asks "Is fast-talking his quirk or is it just him? Because either way that's impressive."

This stops his rambling and he takes an apologetic bow and mutters a few hundred sorries. Peter just chuckles to himself and asks "Hey we can finish introductions at your table if you'd like."

"O-o-of course. This way. Ribbit." Tsu answers nervously.

Izuku was confused. Tsuyu was never this nervous. She herself said that she always spoke what was on her mind. She wasn't one to stutter. But he decided to shrug this off before he was left behind.

Uraraka smiled when she saw her two friends returning with Peter. She and Lida saw Peter catch Tsuyu and her drink. They really wanted to talk to him.

When Peter reached the table he immediately recognised Uraraka as the brown-haired girl who asked him, or more specifically Spider-man, who he was during the USJ incident.

Trying his best not to show his fear of being recognised he reached out his hand and said "Hi. Name's Peter Parker. Call Peter. Parker is reserved for my bullies."

This kinda shocked the group. Peter was bullied but was making a joke out of it. HOW? Shaking this off, Uraraka took Peter's hand and shook it. "Ochako Uraraka. The one in the glasses is Tenya Iida." she introduced herself and Iida.

After everybody was done with introductions they all sat down and started their chat.  
"So your the famous class 1-A that survived a villain attack at USJ." Peter stated

"Ye, Ummm, I mean I don't know how long we would have survived if Spider-man didn't show up" Midorya stammers

Peter smiled and asked, "Speaking of our web swinger, what do you guys think of him."

"Well, he seems to be doing an amazing job. And the way he is constantly making jokes really lifts the mood in intense situations." Uraraka replied.

"He is an unlicensed vigilante!! He can be a danger to both the people he is supposed to protect and himself!!" Iida cried doing his robot arm thing.

"I'm going to have to agree with Iida on this one. Ribbit" Tsuyu answered.

"Well personally I think he is doing a great job. A much better job then most of those fake "pro" heroes" Peter replied muttering the last part

Everybody turned to look at Izuku waiting for his answer. Izuku didn't have an answer so, he just said "I don't know really know. On one hand, he is breaking the law, but on the other, he is saving people lives with minimal property damage. And at the end of the day isn't that what really matters."

Peter smiled and nodded "You got the last part right. It's not the flashy costumes or powerful quirks that make the hero but rather the purity of their heart and their will to go and protect the innocent from harm no matter the price."

The whole table looked at Peter with shocked expressions. Peter just gave them a heroic lesson in the form of a sentence that even All Might would be proud of. This raised the question that Uraraka was willing to ask.

"So Peter, where are you from?" You don't look from around here."

This almost made Peter choke on his drink. He didn't think he would talk to someone that would ask him that. And for that reason, he forgot to come up with an alibi. He would have to think fast to come up with a believable story.

Peter gulped down his drink and said "My Ummm.... aunt and uncle came here for a business trip. I had to go with them."

Peter really hoped they would believe him. That was the best could come up with.

Luckily for him, Tenya started shouting while doing his robot arm thing "WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL. YOU CAN'T MISS OUT ON YOUR EDUCATION FOR YOUR GUARDIANS' BUSINESS TRIP!!!"

Peter let out a small chuckle. "It's cool man. I mean, I'm a bit of a guinness. Anything my school has to teach I'll already know. And that's from the principal."

The small group of class 1-A were stared at Peter with shocked expressions. They couldn't believe it that he was this smart. It was one thing to be called a genius, but to be called a genius by your principle was a completely different story.

Suddenly Karen sent a Peter a message through the com he was wearing. "There is a bank robbery in progress not too far from here. I would recommend taking action."

Quickly finishing his drink, Peter said, "Sorry to cut this short but I've got to go."

Peter then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down his phone number, (to the phone he managed to get it to work in this universe(he's a genius ok)) and said "Here's my number in case any of you want to talk later." Peter said leaving the note on the table and leaving.


	5. Ready, Set, Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two pro heroes decided to chase after the vigilante Spider-man

After dealing with bank robbers. Spider-man was helping all the hostages out of the building. One of the robbers had some kind of heat quirk and it caused ablaze. Spider-man barely managed to beat the villain. Some of the civilians got burnt by the fire by Spidey managed to get them out but the robbers managed to getaway.

Spidey was currently sitting on the rooftop watching the action below him. He could see firefighters, news reporters, police officers and a few pro heroes. 

"Ugghhh!! Now everybody will probably think I'm a menace all because those other heroes didn't try help all because they didn't have the 'right quirk. Ugh!!

"Guess I'll just have to go home and fix this suit up. Don't want the pros to find me. They'll most likely use this accident as more reason to arrest me."

Spider-man jumped off the building a swung away from the bank. As he was swinging Karen informed him that he had an incoming call from a number contact called Tsuyu Asui.

"Answer it, Karen. Thank you"

"Hey Peter, how are you?"

"Tsuyu. Hey, I'm good. Just heading home now. So why are you calling?"

"Ribbit! I-I-I called to see where you were. You just left out of nowhere."

Peter smiled behind the mask and answered "You sound quite worried considering we just met."

At the other end of the line, Tsuyu is seen blushing ever so slightly. 

Back to Peter, his Spidey sense starts to go nuts. In his head he thinks "Crap, my sense is going absolutely nuts."

"Hey Tsu. I gotta end this call now, bye."

Just as he ends the call his Spidey Sense warns him that an attack was coming from his lift. Mid swing, Spidey pulls himself up dodging what appeared to be a bunch of wooden branches heading towards him.

Spidey land on the side of a glass building and stares at the source of the attack. On the roof of the building shorter then the one he was currently stuck to was a hero with a surprisingly scary mask made of wood.

Spidey narrowed his eyes/lenses and looked at his opponent. "Karen, anything you can tell me about this guy."

"Kamui Woods. He is a pro hero with a quirk that allows him to stretch his wooden body parts. His weakness is obviously fire. Would you like me to initiate thermo webs."

Spidey whispers to his A.I "Hold that thought." He then looks at the hero and says loud enough for him to hear. "So what gives me the pleasure of being attacked by you, Kamui"

Kamui woods answered, "Spider-man for your crimes as a vigilante, un-registered quirk use and property damage, you are under arrest."

Spider-man straightened his position so it would be easier to dodge. His eye lenses narrowed and said "Oh really. Listen here toothpicks, I don't care if the law says what I'm doing is wrong. While you 'pro' heroes are practically only doing for the fame and money aren't you. Well sorry, buddy but I'm not one to be corrupted by the government's laws."

Kamui simply looked at Spidey unfazed and created a large wooden weapon and said "Surrender now Spider-man and you might be let go with a warning."

Spider-man narrowed his lenses and said "Sorry Toothpick but that's not how I do it."

Spider-man then jumped off the building he was on, allowing himself to free fall for a while. He then did a 180° turn shot two lines of webbing at the building he was on then launched himself up using the webs as a slingshot shot.

He flew straight up feet first. He was like a human bullet. He ended up narrowly missing Kamui by just an inch. Spider-man then landed behind Kamui and before the pro could react, Spidey started firing multiple layers of webbing to contain Kamui long enough for him to escape.

But Kamui Woods expanded his wooden body parts in sharp shapes cutting through the webs. He then charged at Spidey, expanded his wooden arms to try and squash the vigilante. 

But Spidey jumped to right avoiding the attack and in that exact moment slingshot himself to kick Kamui.

Kamui flew back a few feet, tumbling across the roof. When he stopped and stood up he barely had enough time to make a shield to dodge Spider-man's other kick but he just smashed through it and knocked Kamui of the roof with him.

As the two heroes fell to the ground Spidey, being the nerd that he really is started doing math, "Ok so I'm falling off a 10 story building If I were to estimate the size of each story, it would have to be around 3 meters. This would make the building 30 meters tall. That gives me only a few seconds to catch Kamui and shoot a web at a building before getting too close to the ground. Thank god my Spidey sense slows time including me."

Spider-man fires a line of webbing at Kamui Woods and at the same time fires one at a nearby building with his other hand. He pulls himself and the wood hero towards the building, with Kamui just missing the street.

They both land safely on the building. Spidey orders Karen to check Kamui's vitals. "He is in stable condition, when he wakes up he will just be a bit sore," Karen informs him.

"Oh thank God."

Spidey walks up to the edge of the roof when suddenly his Spidey sense rings. He jumps off the ledge just as a giant fist smashes down on where he was a moment ago.

Spider-man looks up and Karen informs him of his new opponent. "Pro hero MT.Lady. She is able to increase her size at will."

Spidey whispers "Thanks Karen" and then looks at his new challenger and jokes "Come on do you know how hard it is going to be for the damage control repair that. And they say us vigilantes are reckless."

MT. Lady smiles and the vigilante and says "You seem like a sweet boy. If you surrender now, we might be able to find you a place where you learn to be an officially licenced hero."

Spidey chuckles and replies "And give up my secret identity. Sorry me lady but heroes wear masks for a reason."  
Spidey then fires a web net large enough to blind Mt.Lady. 

She falls back trying to rip it off. She tries to catch herself by grabbing a building, but it causes the rubble to fall down with her. Jumping straight into action Spidey starts to swing through the rain of rubble. Swing through the chaos attach the rubble with each other and the neighbouring buildings. Also making a net and tying up MT. Lady.

The people below all stopped whatever they were doing and stared upon awe. They couldn't believe that Spider-man, a vigilante, not only managed to defeat the two pros but also managed to catch all the falling rubble thus saving the lives of all the people in the street below.

All the news stations talked about the incident. All asking the same questions 'Who was Spider-man?' and 'Is he really just a common vigilante?'


	6. I'm a genius, remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone learns Peter's secret

Peter was walking back to his web lair. It was coming along quite nicely ever since he came to this universe. His Web Watch was around 10% complete. Despite only being in this world for only 2 weeks he was already quite comfortable.

He had a mini-fridge with food and water, a handful of clothes and a bunch of gear for his Spidey. 

His new 'job' selling photo of himself to news stations was really working out and was playing really well. Peter was now able to buy the tech he needed, but he still went dumpster diving.

He had just finished hanging with Izuku and Tsuyu, apparently, their entire class was training for the Sports Festival. From what he could gather, it was time when the students at U.A could show off their skills to all of Japan so they could see what the next generation of heroes had in store.

As Peter was walking back to the warehouse, he couldn't help but feel a faint hum at the back of his head. He knew he was being followed. 

He walked into an alleyway where he would confront his stalkers. "Alright, I know you are following me. Now show yourself."

When Peter said that, the two figures jumped from the roof of the building next to him. Peter turned around to look at his stalkers.

"Izuku Midorya and Tsuyu Asui. Honestly, I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out about this."

"Par- Peter, listen. We are worried about you. You always seem to try and hide a panic whenever someone asks you about where you are from. And you also disappear at the most random of moments."

Peter let out a sigh. Looked at his two friends and says, "So you followed me in Hope's of an explanation. Well sorry to disappoint ya, but that's all you're getting."

Tsuyu steps up to him and says " Peter, me, Midorya, Lidia and Ochako are worried. Ribbit." Despite the fact that she was trying to keep a calm face, Peter could see the worry in her eyes.

"Guys I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about. I mean, It's not like I'm a homeless vigilante." Peter says letting out a small chuckle.

Izuku and Tsuyu look at each other and sigh in defeat. They look at their friend and Tsu say, "Fine you win Peter. Ribbit."

Peter smiles at his friends and says "Thanks, guys. Welp gotta go now, bye."  
Peter walks between his friends and without them noticing, fires two Spider Tracers at his friends in case they follow him to his.

As Peter walks away, Izuku looks at Tsuyu and says "Asu- Tsu, maybe Peter is right and we are worrying for no reason."

Tsu looks down and says "Guess you have a point. Ribbit."

Izuku then asks "Why are you so obsessed with Peter? You are usually quite calm."

Tsuyu wasn't really expecting that question. If she was drinking something she would have spit it out. She stammered for an answer "Well- umm- what are you talking about?"

Izuku looks at her confused "And since when do you stammer for an answer. "

Tsu was now letting out a little blush. She knew that it would get out eventually. 

Then Izuku connected the dots. "You- you like Peter don't you." (Wish he was that observant of Ochako's feelings for him)

Peter finally made it back to his base. He was extremely tired on this peculiar night so he decided to hit the hay straight away.

As he walked to his mattress he had a thought "Izuku, I understand, he worries about his friends all the time, but why is Tsu so worried. From what I've seen and heard she isn't usually one to worry about much. Maybe she - No! That can't be right. I mean why would she- I mean maybe. Ugh!!! Why can't I get that frog out of my head."

Peter then dropped himself on the mattress and fell asleep.

"Aaaghhmmmmhhhhh!!! Mmhhhh!!!! Mmmm!!!"

Peter shot awake and put on his Spidey mask. He installed a security system in case any intruders appeared. As he walked down the stairs to the ware house's main entrance he kept thinking "Great! Now I'll have to move out or something before these guys the police.."

When he got downstairs he saw web cocoon, the person inside squirming to get out. He walked up to the cocoon and started talking "Alright this can go 3 ways pal. 1. You're a fan and will stay quiet about this place. 2. You're NOT a fan and I will have to leave you here until the webs dissolve, giving me enough time to pack and leave. Or 3. You're a criminal so I leave you to the police and I pack and leave. So which is it gonna be?"

He picked up the cacoon, estimated where the face was, and ripped off the webbing. When he saw the face he saw non-other then Tsu. In his head, he thought 'Should've added an option 4.'

Peter coughed a bit in order to deepen his voice. He then looked at Tsu and said "Madam, I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave." 

He started to rip the webbing of Tsu, but Tsu just looked at our friendly neighbourhood web swinger and said "Well I'm not going to until you give me an explanation, Peter. I saw you walk into this warehouse."

Peter just pressed his hands against his face and groaned "Uuuggghhhh, fine."

One explanation going through Peter's universe, the multiverse, Peter's origin, and why he is here.

"So, since I saved you AND your class, it is only fair that you save me the trouble and keep this a secret."

Tsu just stared at him blankly, she honestly didn't know if she should believe it. Peter must have noticed her confusion and disbelief because he then said "Karen, bring up the designs for the web watch on the holoprojector on my right web shooter."

Suddenly a hologram came out of a bracelet on Peter's arm. The hologram showed a design for a watch with a web design.  
"This is the design for the Web Watch. It accesses the Web of Life and uses it to open up a small tear in reality. This tear is small and controlled and poses no danger as long as used by the right people." Peter says calmly 

"Now show her some clips of the Spider-verse event."   
Suddenly the hologram showed images and clips of out happened during Peter's fight against the Inheritors. 

Tsu couldn't believe it. In the hologram she saw Spider-men, Women. Spider robots, mutant Man-Spiders and Spider-pig. One Spider also reminded her of somebody from her universe but she didn't know who.

She shook the shock off and asked Peter one final question "You've only been here for only a few weeks but you're already settled in comfortably and are 10% done with building an inter-dimensional transporter. How?

Peter looked at her supposedly calm face, took off his mask and said "I'm a genius, remember."


	7. Warehouse Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey's warehouse is attacked

It's been a few days since Tsu found out Peter's secret. She agreed to keep a secret as long as Peter stayed away from any real danger. Which we all know he can't do, even if he tried. And boy did he try.

Anyway, it was the day before the sports festival. Peter was helping Tsu train for the event. He trained her the basics, teaching her how to use her powers to their best extent.

Day after Tsu learnt the truth

"There are two types of speed, combat speed and running speed. I use combat speed when I fight, as in reacting to attacks and avoiding them. That is what I will teach you. If your opponent is stronger, you have to be faster and smarter." Peter said starting the lesson.

Tsu nodded in understanding "Ok."

Peter stood up from the spot, walked to the other side of the warehouse and said "Your first task is to reach me from the other side of the warehouse without getting hit, understand."

Tsu nodded lightly "Understood."   
She got up and walked to the opposite side of the warehouse from where Peter was standing.

She didn't exactly know how he was going to hit her. So when a web ball splattered itself across her face she wasn't expecting it. 

She tugged on the web and tried to take it off. Suddenly a strange gas hit her and the webbing started to dissolve. Peter was standing in front of her extremely close.

Tsu was trying really hard not to blush. Her crush, who saved her class, and was currently training her, was a right in front of her face.

Peter smiled and said, "Next time, try to move, bullets won't be so sparing."

A few days later

Peter was firing countless amounts of webbing towards Tsu, who was dodging quite impressively. Unfortunately, she wasn't moving any closer to Peter. "Flank your opponent. Do something they wouldn't expect. If you stay in one spot, I will be able to find a pattern and exploit it."

Tsu then fired her tongue at the ceiling and pulled herself up.

Unfortunately, she got distracted because she thought she would make. So she got webbed to the ceiling.

"Smart Tsu, but you need to stay focused. Even though I have a warning system, I still have to make sure my mind doesn't go too far off task."

Present Day

Peter and Tsu were sparing. Despite the fact that they didn't have much time to train, Peter did teach Tsu well. 

Tsu was throwing punches and kicks towards Peter, who was either blocking or dodging them. Peter could defeat Tsu any moment if he wanted, but this match was to see Tsu's attacking speed.

Tsu through a punch at Peter which he blocks putting them in an arm lock

"Good, you improved a lot since we started, but there this one thing you need to learn."

Tsu looked at him visibly curious. "What is it. Ribbit."

Peter then grabs Tsuyu's arm, and pins her throws her over his shoulder and pins her to the ground. "You are still getting distracted too easily."

The two spent two whole minutes like this, staring into each other's eyes. They both had the same thought in their heads 'God, he/she is cute.'

Suddenly, their little moment was interrupted by Peter's spidey sense. He quickly got up and put on his mask in under a second. Suddenly, a huge blast erupted from the front of the warehouse.

Peter crouched, turned to Tsu and said "Tsu, take the hidden window I showed you, ok." 

He took off his clothes to reveal his Spidey suit underneath it. He was about to go and investigate when Tsu suddenly grabbed his arm. "Peter, think about what you are doing. If it's a hero and you can get caught they'll lock you up and you'll never be able to get home."

Spider-man looked at the hero-in-training and said "But if it's a villain and they get their hands on the Web Watch (23% complete) they'll be able to invade any universe they wish. It could cost the lives of millions, if not trillions. I can't let that happen."

Spidey breaks free of Tsuyu's grip and heads stealthily towards the front of his base.

Peter reaches the front of his base and sees the number two pro her Endeavor. He appeared to be walking and looking around Peter's base, looking for the vigilante. "Come out, Spider-man, we know that you live here. Come out with your hands in the air."

Endeavour notices the Web Watch on a desk and was about to grab it when suddenly web splattered across his face and he got a kick to his stomach, getting sent back several meters.

Endeavour tried to get up but was punched across the face by Spider-man. "Sorry Endeavour, but didn't your mother ever teach you that it is rude to touch other people's stuff without there permission."

Endeavour burns the webbing of this face and says "Spider-man your under arrest for vigilantism, we are taking you in for questioning."

Spidey just casually answers "And who's we? Your ego."

Endeavour just smiles, "The 50 police officers and 2 other pros that are waiting outside. Spidey simply answers acting flattered "All that for little old me. Aww, you shouldn't have."

Spider-man suddenly switches to a serious expression. He then fires two lines of webbing at Endeavour and says "Seriously, you shouldn't have done that."

Outside the warehouse, there were 20 police cars with 50 police officers. There were also 2 pro heroes, hidden and ready to strike. 

Suddenly, Endeavour flies out of the warehouse and lands on one of the police cars, crushing it. All the officers pull out their guns ready to attack the vigilante. But he never came. They waited 5 whole minutes, but no sign of him.

Spider-man was packing everything he would need. He grabbed his clothes, food, money, laptop, phone, the Web Watch. He then jumped up to the ceiling and said "Karen, scan the area outside. Who's else is out there?"

After a few seconds, Karen beeped "There appear to be over 50 people outside. Most are right outside the front entrance but there are two or three hidden across the rooftops."

Spidey climbs out of the warehouse through the skylight, suddenly, his Spidey sense starts to tingle. Spidey does multiple summersaults to avoid the projectiles heading towards him. Looking for the source, he sees the pro hero, Hawks fly towards him.

"Hawks, hows it flying up there. Hope you're having fun. "   
Spider-man the fires a web line that attaches itself to pro and says "But I was really hoping we could talk down here."  
Spidey pulls down on the web and pulls Hawks down knocking him out on the impact of the warehouses concrete surface. 

Spider-man's Spidey Sense goes off and he turns around and catches a punch from Crimson Riot. "Good to finally meet you Crimson Riot," Spidey says before throwing the pro a few metres away, also knocking him out.

He was suddenly surrounded by a ring of fire, leaving no room for escape. "Looks like Endeavour is back in the fight," Spidey mutters to himself.   
"I could try and jump over the fire but my bag could catch. I need to smother the flames. Erica."

Endeavour walks towards the ring he created. He smiles and says into a com " I've got the bug captured in a ring of fire detective. Bringing him in now. It was actually quite easy-AAAGGGHHHH!!!"

Suddenly a wave of webbing flew through the flames, trapping Endeavor and smothering the flames, releasing the vigilante.

Spider-man jumps over the webbing and lands on Endeavor who was still restrained by the webbing. He crochets down to look at the number two pro and quips "Well, will you look at that. I wasn't even trying to but still managed to catch you in my web."

Unfortunately, neither hero noticed that the fire was spreading. Suddenly a chunk of the ceiling that was burning collapsed. It landed on some exposed chemicals which caused a small explosion, spreading the flames even further. 

Realising that the entire warehouse was about to collapse in on itself, Spidey grabbed the tied up Endeavor, and the other two unconscious heroes threw them away and ran. 

He jumped off the roof just as the building exploded. The cops cover their eyes from the blast. 

Before the cops could notice, Spidey placed the pros on the ground and started to swing as far away as possible.

The first thing Peter did after getting as far away from the scene he got into civilian clothes and called Tsu to tell her he was ok.

The next day

Peter was sitting in a cafe extremely tired. He had to sleep on the streets that night. Tsu tried to offer him a place to stay at her house but Peter declined. He didn't want Tsu or her family to be put at any more risk.

Today was the day of the Sports Festival. The news should have been about it but instead, people were talking about the raid on Spider-man's home.

"Yesterday evening, a raid on the base of the vigilante known as Spider-man was done. Unfortunately, not only did the vigilante escape the pros and police but his base exploded. The reasons behind the explosion are unknown but the explosion basically destroyed everything in Spider-man's base leaving no evidence on his identity. Spider-man's current location is currently unknown."

Peter was mad. He was sick of all these fake heroes bearing a title they didn't earn. He was sick of being seen as in the wrong. Theses so-called pros never ask 'Why are these people the bad guy? They never look at the grey area.'

He was going to teach these pros a lesson. You could say that the Sports Festival was going to have an extra surprise.


	8. Remember this Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody discovers that the Sports Festival has one more surprise that not even the teachers could've expected

Tsuyu could barely concentrate during the Sports Festival. While Peter's training helped quite a bit, she was way too distracted. 

Earlier that day she called Peter and asked him how he was. He informed her that he had a plan and not to scream his name the next time she saw Spider-man. 

Tsuyu didn't exactly know what Peter meant by this but trusted him.

It was during the medal ceremony that all of Japan saw Spider-man's plan in action. 

All Might has just finished handing out the meddles when suddenly the giant screen that was used during the festival started to glitch and go static. Present Mic tried to brush it off as some technical issues.

When the screen cleared it showed a familiar masked face with a web pattern really close to the camera. Everybody knew who this was. It was the vigilante known as Spider-man.

He tapped the side of the camera and asked "Hey, is this thing on." 

This lets out a chuckle from a few people. Despite the fact that this could be a potential threat from the vigilante.

Spidey backed away from the camera and revealed that he was in what appeared to be in another warehouse. He sat down on a chair in front of the camera

To say Japan was confused was an understatement. Everybody was wondering why the world-famous vigilante. The one that no knew about and usually kept to himself was suddenly broadcasting himself onto a giant screen during the biggest event in Japan.

Spider-man clapped his hands together and said "So... you are all probably asking yourself as many questions. Like 'Why is Spider-man here? How did he hack that giant screen?'. Well, I'm gonna try and answer as many of those questions as possible. Which will be hard considering I can't hear any of you."

Everybody in Japan was watching this now. They had no idea why Spider-man was going such great lengths just to send some kind of message. 

Class 1-A was probably most confused. They were there when Spidey made his debut. They saw how much he was capable of. They were all split on the topic of Spider-man. And now there he was, crashing the biggest event in Japan just to broadcast a message. Even Bakugo stopped fighting his restraints on the first place podium to listen.

"So, first I want to congratulate the winners of the festival for winning, and even if you didn't win you all did great and you're all fully capable of becoming heroes... but mister explosion has some serious anger issues he needs to figure out."

A few people let out a chuckle while Bakugo just started screaming again, muffled by his restraints. 

Spider-man then continued, "But I fear how many of you truly want to be a hero help the innocent and protect the people you care about, and how many just want to become a hero for the money and fame. Just the other day I saw a kid being bullied by some jocks and I had to step in. And the worse part was that just across the street I saw a pro hero, too busy signing autographs to notice the poor kid's screams of terror."

Tears started to form in Spider-man's eyes, visibly staining the mask. People were shocked to hear Spiderman's story. They couldn't believe someone who was supposed to protect them didn't hear a child screaming for help because they were too busy with their fans.

Spider-man continued with his message "If I didn't step in... who knows what the kid would have become. If I didn't help the kid who knows what darkness would have corrupted his heart. You all have a great power, and with it, comes a great responsibility. Those are words I swore to live by. Words that make me who I am. But it wasn't all ways like that."

Everybody was paying close attention to Spider-man now. They had no idea what he meant by his words.

"When I first got my powers, I let them corrupt me. I used them to gain fame and money in wrestling. But when I was cheated out of some cash, and the guy who cheated me out was robbed, I didn't stop the robber. Not because I was scared, because I was selfish. I didn't think it was my problem, but I would soon find out it would be."

Spider-man turned from the camera to wipe some tears off his face. Now everybody was confused. Where was this going?

Spider-man turned to face the camera again and continued "Later that day when I got home, I discovered that my uncle was shot, shot by the same guy I let getaway. The same guy I could've stopped."

Everybody was silent. This bright hearted vigilante that nobody knew anything about was pouring his heart out for them. Telling such a depressing story to do... what?

"In ragged by what this man did to my Uncle, my father figure, I hunted him down. I tracked him down to a warehouse, and I was planning on ending it. On taking the same thing from him that he took from my Uncle. But when I saw his face, when I saw that I could have prevented all this, for the first time in who knows how long, I stopped to think."

"If I killed the guy I would have become as bad as him. If you kill a killer, the amount of killers in the world says the same."

"That day I learnt the true meaning of with Great Power, comes Great Responsibility. Basically, when you can do the things that you can, but you don't. Then the bad things happen..." He points at the camera "...They happen, because of you."

If everybody wasn't silent before they were now. Those who understood Spidey's lesson bowed their head in sympathy, while those who didn't look at each with confused expectations.

"And ever since that day I tried my goddam' hardest to make my home a better place, but all I got was the people's grief and was called a menace. No matter how many I saved. And then I was suddenly forced to come here with no will of my own. I tried to make the best of it, I tried to help people here while looking for a way home, and what happens?... MY FREAKING HOUSE WAS BLOWN UP!!!! IT WAS BLOWN SKY HIGH. WHY? BECAUSE I WAS ATTACKED BY THE POLICE AND FREAKING PRO HEROES. PEOPLE, WHO INSTEAD OF FOCUSING ON PROTECTING THEIR NEIGHBOURHOOD FROM SCUM, ATTACKED ME!!!"

Nobody knew what to say, this vigilante was hurting. He had wounds that would probably never heal. And while he tried to stop them from gaining the same wounds, all any of them did was add to his wounds.

Midoriya was already on one of his muttering storms, frantically writing in his notebook trying to update Spider-man's page while the vigilante said his view of things.

Spidey took a deep breath and continued "You know what also sickens me, the fact that so many of you favourite people with powerful quirks. Teachers, employers, even heroes. I saw so many cases of you all judging people by their quirk. It's not the quirk that makes the person, but it's how they use it. I've seen so many cases of unequal rights and bullying because of quirks. And then quirk marriages, those absolutely disgust me. I can't even begin to explain how much the idea of having kids just to get a powerful offspring is disgusting. It's even worse when you treat them as nothing more as tools to achieve your goals. So I'll see you fake heroes later. Bye." 

Screen goes black


	9. Hosu Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man arrives in Hosu in search of the hero killer

To say the society was deeply affected by Spider-man's speech would've been an understatement. Ever since the day he crashed the U.A Sports Festival, a lot of things changed. 

For one, more vigilantes were appearing on the streets, all of which were a fan of Spider-man. They would do things like stopping muggers and helping lost people find there way home. 

A lot of heroes also stopped chasing Spider-man and most other vigilantes. They also stopped being so strict and started to try and understand them instead immediately throwing anybody who somehow broke the law onto the bad guy list.

When Tsuyu went to visit Peter at his new base of operations the day after the Sports Festival, the first thing she did was give him a big hug, apologising about what Peter had to go through. 

He quickly told her not to cry and that everything was ok.

Spidey was making progress on the Web Watch. He figured he'd be home in a few months, not ideal but better than never. 

Though Peter was happy and glad about how quickly this society was growing, and he was proud of the vigilantes, accepting the risks of what they were doing for the greater good,there were downsides.

Some vigilantes were more brutal than others, some even killed. Spidey knew he would have to confront them eventually. As he watched the news and saw reports of these vigilantes he would think to himself "Just as I thought I was free from the Punisher."

Spider-man was doing research on these anti-heroes when he came across one that caught his eye. "Hero Killer Stain" he read

Reading the reports, he was horrified to see all these heroes that challenged him either ended up dead or hospitalised. This guy reminded Peter of what would happen if Deadpool and Punisher got fused together.

"This guy seems extremely dangerous, I need to take him down."

Turning away from his laptop, he says "Karen, I need you to analyse everything you can find on Stain and try to figure out his current location. After which I'll need you to start analysing security footage of the fights he has been in and try and find a weakness. You can put all your energy into it. I'm going to go for a walk"

When Peter got back from his walk Karen informed him about everything she found.   
"I've managed to find that Stain's current location is in Hosu city. If you want to catch him, I would recommend going there immediately."

"Thanks, Karen," Peter said while packing his bag for the journey. "Anything on his fighting style and 'quirk'? They really need to come up with a better name for that."

After a few seconds of waiting, Karen replies "Stain has some kind paralysis quirk, that he activates by ingesting the blood of the people he wants to effect. His fighting style seems to rely mainly on his swords and blades but also his speed that could rival your own."

"Thanks, Karen"

A few days later Spidey has arrived in Hosu. Class 1-A had already gone on their internships and he knew a few went to Hosu so Peter Parker would have to lay low while Spidey went to party.

It was night time and Spidey was currently on his patrol in search of Stain. As he swung he thought to himself "Welp this is boring. Feels like nothing exciting is going to happen. But knowing my Parker Luck, something is going to happen in 3... 2... 1..." 

Spidey Sense starts to tingle. "What did I say?"

Spidey is suddenly tackled from the air. He and the thing that tackled him landed on the roof of a building. Spider-man quickly gets back up and looks at the thing that attacked him. 

It looked like that Nomu from the USJ incident only with wings and more of its brain exposed. 

"Holy crap, you're even uglier than your cousin."

The Nomu screeched and ran at Spider-man. Spidey jumps over the creature. Landing behind it, Spidey fires two lines of webbing at the winged Nomu and spun it around and throws it off the roof. 

The Nomu fell down a bit but stopped itself before hitting the ground. It looks up about to fly back up, only to be hit in the face full force by a pair of feet.

The two smash into the road creating a large crater. Spidey looks around the city and sees that it is chaos. There was fire everywhere, people were screaming and running for there lives.

"Oh my god, 1 minute ago everything was fine but now look at this place. What in the name of Asgard happened."

Spidey Sense starts to tingle. Before Spider-man could even react the winged Nomu grabs his leg and starts to fly them high into the air. 

Spider-man is dragged by his leg as the Winged-Nomu flys them higher and higher into the air. 

"I would be freaking out right now of this was the first time being dragged through the air. But with all my experience against the Vulture, it's no different from being on a plane."

Spiderman fires some webbing that spreads across the Nomu's face. Blinded, the Nomu drops Spider-man while trying to tear the webbing of itself. 

Spider-man falls down a few metres before firing two strands of webs, but instead of swinging to safety, he sling shots himself above the Nomu. He then fires two more strands and pulls down hard. His feet crushing into the Nomu's exposed brain. 

The Nomu screams again, as both it and Spider-man crash onto the road. As the dust settles, we see Spider-man standing over the remains of the Nomu. Its entire head smashed to pieces and its blood splattered all across the road and Spider-man's body.

Spider-man spends a few seconds of catching his breath before saying to himself "Welp, now I know how zombie survivors feel about laundry."

Suddenly a buzzing sound is heard and Karen says "You have just got a message from 'Izuku Midorya'

The message appears on Spidey's HUD. Spider-man reads the message and is confused. "What the... this is just an address... wait... Karen, find the quickest route to this address."

"Route found"

A GPS map appears on Spidey's bottom left-hand side of his HUD. He starts following the trail on the map while thinking Midorya might be in trouble. 

"I've got to go help him"


	10. Hero Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man faces of against Stain

Spider-man swings as fast as he can to the address Midorya sent him. It wasn't too far. He knew this was an emergency.

When he reached it, he saw Izuku fighting against the hero killer, Stain. He also saw what appeared to be a pro hero and Iida that seemed to be paralysed, yet conscious.

Spider-man knew that if he didn't do something soon his friend could get hurt. Jumping he shouts "Hey Deadpool, what's up?" 

Stain turns to face Spider-man just to be kicked in the face and then sent into the air.

"Answer, you."

Spider-man then fires a strand of webbing that hits Stain and throws him at the wall. 

Midorya looks at Spider-man in utter shock. He pointed at the hero who just possibly saved him and stammered "I-I-It's you. Y-Y-Y-ou're Spider-man."

Spidey looks at his friend and says "Sure is kid. Now get you friends out of here while I handle Mr. Staby stab stab."

Nodding Midorya starts pulling Iida and the pro hero out of the alley while Spidey turned to face Stain.  
"So you're the Hero Killer. Well I'm Spider-man. I would say that it is very KNIFE to meet you, but that would be lie. And I don't lie. Unless it's for the greater good of the people."

Stain looked at Spidey and said "So you're the vigilante everyone is talking about. You really did start the rise in vigilantism."

Spidey just shrugged and said "Look, man. I didn't really mean to do that. I just wanted everyone to see the true meaning of a hero."

Stain just smiled a dervish smile "I agree with you. This society has been corrupted by false heroes. They all forgot what the word 'hero' means. And the only way for them to see the truth is to rid society of these fakes is with a purge."

"Now I'm going to stop you right there. You can't just go around killing people. Yes they have down wrong but nothing punishable by death. I mean look at me. All it took was one video and now half of society agrees with us. Minus the purge part. That, I don't think anybody agrees with."

Izuku looked around the corner and into the alley way. He really wanted to see how this goes and update Spider-man's page in his notebook. Spider-man was overall very secretive and it wasn't easy to analyse his quirk with nothing but blurry videos to work with.

Suddenly Todoroki runs up to to Izuku and says "Midorya I got your message, what is go-mmh!"

Izuku has clapped his had against Todoroki's mouth and whispers "Shhh, look." 

The two see Spider-man and Stain circling each other. Both were giving each other a stare. Stain spun his sword in his hand. Spider-man's eyes narrowed to look at the hero killer.

The two then stop walking at the same time and looked at each other. Spidey then quips "Alright, let's get this over with. I have a very SHARP schedule to uphold."   
Suddenly faster then the speed of sound, Spider-man fires a web ball.

The web ball barely misses Stain and instead hits the wall behind him. Stain looks at Spider-man and snarles "You missed, bug."

Spidey just shrugs and says "First of all, Spiders are arachnids. Second of all..."  
A smal blue light beap in the web and Spidey finishes his sentence "... I never miss."

Suddenly the web grenade in the webbing on the wall expodes and drags Stain into the wall, leaving him stuck. Stain struggled to get out of the web trap.

Stain struggled to get free of the the webbing. Spider-man just shrugs and says "Don't bother trying to break free. My webs are 3 times stronger then steel. I bet that even the all powerful All Might would struggle to break free."

But Stain just grabs his sword and cuts the webs. Spider-man's shoulders drops, his mask showing a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression and he says "Unless you have something sharp."

Midoriya was now writing all the information in his notebook, from the web grenade, to the webbing's strength and weakness.

Stain charged at the wall crawler, blade in hand ready to slice the vigilante. Spider-man just limbos under the blade and then sweeps his legs and knocks Stain off the ground. He then uppercut him into the air before he can land on the ground.

Spidey jumps after Stain and tries to punch him, but Stain grabs the hero and throws him to the ground. 

Spider-man rolls for a few feet befor finally stopping himself by landing in his signature position. Spidey looks at Stain who just landed on the ground infront of him and let's out a small chuckle "He, you might actually be a challenge."

Stain snarled "You're lucky that I won't be going for the kill. You are a worthy hero so I'll let you live."

"Aww, shocks, that's probably both the most kind and menacing thing I ever heard."

Stain jumps high in the air and tries to hit Spider-man with his sword, but Spidey jumps back and avoids the hit. 

Spider-man fires webbing at the hero killer but he just cuts them with his sword. Spidey thinks to himself 'This guy is fast. Not as fast as me but fast enough to dodge and block most of my attacks. I'm gonna need a different approach to take him down.'

Spider-man charges at the Hero Killer and jumps to a wall, bounces of it and punches Stain. Then in less then a micro second after landing, Spidey turns around and punches Stain's gut. 

Stain winces in pain and backs away by a few steps. Spider-man then charges at him again. Stain throws some of his knifes at the arachnid but he avoids all of them with grace. Somersaults, slides and just regular jumps to the side, all done with absolute precision and ease.

Stain was now fighting on the defensive. He would jump back any time Spidey got too close but not before throwing in a few swings with his sword. 

Midoriya watched in awe as the vigilante fought the hero killer. He knew both fighters were holding back. Spider-man because a single punch from him could kill a man with the amount of strength he held, and Stain because he apparently wanted Spider-man to live.

Todoroki also couldn't help but watch the fight in wonder. He never thought that speed and agility could be such game changers. That was why the two were still fighting. It was because their speed allowed them to avoid one anothers attack. 

Iida's paralyse has now worn off. He was now getting up too get back in the fight against the man that almost costed him his brother.

Before he could enter the alley, he feels a hand grab his shoulder. He looks and sees Midoriya holding his shoulder with a worried expression 

"Iida, you need to stop and think. Stain is more then a match for us."

Iida just makes Midorya let him go "I don't care. He hurt my brother and now he needs to pay."

Izuku just shakes his head "Don't you remember what Spider-man said during the Sports Festival. He let revenge blind his own judgement when his uncle died and now you are letting the same thing to happen to you. You aren't acting like yourself. Just stop and think for a second."

Meanwhile with Spidey and Stain, Spider-man was bouncing of the walls like a mad man, throwing kicks and punches at his enemy faster then he could react. Before Stain could even process the impact he was hit five more times. 

Luckily for him, Spider-man slips for a moment, giving Stain the time he need to recollect himself and try to cut Spider-man with his sword.

Spidey grabs the blade to stop it from hitting him but it cuts his palm. Spidey let's go of the blade and grabs his bloody hand. Stain snarls and starts to lick Spider-man's blood of his blade.

Stain expects Spider-man to drop on the floor paralysed and helpless, but instead Stain is the one paralysed. Stain struggles to get up bit can't move a muscle.

Spider-man just lets out a small laugh, "Looks like karma has finally caught up to you, huh buddy."

"What did you do?"

Spider-man turns to look at the three-heroes-in-training and lifts the glove of his 'bloody' hand. The three friends see a capsule attached to his hand. It was cracked and was leaking a red liquid.

Spider-man is clearly smiling under his mask. "I decided that the best way to beat Stain would be use his greatest strength against him. I made a venom powerful enough to paralyze him but weak enough as not to kill him."

The three U.A students looked at Spidey at shock. Just as they thought Spidey has already shocked them already, here he was casually explaining to them how he managed to take down the hero killer.

Spidey then turns around and starts to wrap Stain in a web cocoon. He then drags him out of the alley a tyes him to a lamp post.

"Welp, I'll see you guys later."

Spidey then swings away, narrowly avoiding the pros

A few days later

In the lair of the League of Villains, Shigaraki was looking at six figures with and unimpressed looked. 

"And why, Mr. Squid, should I let you and your friends join L.O.V.?"

"First of all, it's Doc Ock, and second of all, the reason you should let my sinster group join you is because we can help you take down a certain bug."

Hope you've all been enjoying the story thus far. From this point forth there will be a bit more plot to this. I'll see you all with the next chapter


	11. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man speaks negotiations

It has been a little over a week since the attack on Hosu. Once again Spider-man was gaining a lot of attention. Not only was he the one to finally take down Stain but also because of how similar their views on the hero society were, people found it quite interesting to talk about.

Spider-man has already returned to Musutafu and was just swinging about when suddenly, his Spidey Sense hums. It wasn't a 'Run' signal but rather a 'Keep Your Guard Up, This Guy Is Though' kind of hum.

Spidey stops swinging and lands on a tall apartment.

Suddenly figure almost as large and muscular as the Hulk landed behind Spidey. Spider-man turned around to face the newcomer and when he saw who it was he had an eternal panic attack. 'Crap, that's All Might. Japan's number one hero. I can't take him. Sure I took down the Hulk and the Juggernaut, but that was thanks to my superior speed. This guy is really going to give me a run for my money.'

All Might walked up to the arachnid hero with his usual smile, but both heroes were on their best guard. Both knew that the other was extremely dangerous. All Might because of his incredible strength. Spidey because of his powers fitting for various situations and for being extremely unpredictable.

The two heroes walked towards each other, both showing the other neutral respect. All Might was the first to talk. "Young Spider-man, I was sent here to take you to U.A so we can-."

Before All Might could finish, Spider-man interrupts him "To do what, interrogate me. Well sorry All Might, but I don't care if you're the No.1 pro hero of Japan, world or the universe. I ain't going. Even if it means you and I will have to rumble, I don't care."

All Might's smile lowered ever so slightly. Spider-man's voice showed that he was clearly being serious. The way his eye lenses narrowed showed this. In his head, All Might thought 'Wow those eye lenses can really send a chill down your spine.'

This was true. Spider-man rarely used a serious tone, but whenever he did for whatever reason, it was terrifying. Even got a little scared when he used that tone on a villain that kidnapped his aunt.

All Might quickly broke free of his trance, and started to talk "Spider-man, I assure you it isn't what you think."

Spidey just raised his hand to stop All Might continuing. "No, I don't want to hear it."

All Might tried to walk towards Spidey and get him to listen but found that he wasn't able to move his feet. He looked down to see a white, sticky substance covering his feet.

He looked back at Spider-man with a shocked expression. Spider-man was clearly smirking under his mask. Spidey answered All Might's unasked question by simply saying with a snicker " Don't watch the mouth, watch the hands."

Spider-man then backflipped of the building, leaving awestruck All Might thinking to himself 'This guy is greater then anyone could have expected.'

After a bit of struggling, All Might finally breaks free of the webs. The webbing was a lot stronger then All Might could have expected. He then started running after Spider-man.

Spider-man was swinging as fast as he could. Fighting All Might would be too big of a risk. While Spidey did many impressive things like holding his own against the Hulk, holding a ferry together, and dodging attacks from Quicksilver, he couldn't face All Might.

The chances of him beating All Might were slim. Even if he did beat him, he would gain the exact same thing as he would from running, all be it with some very painful injuries.

"Missouri Smash!"

All Might cuts the web that Spider-man was holding onto mid-swing with a quick hand chop. Spidey falls down a few feet before firings two strands of webbing. One to catch himself and continue swinging, and the other one as a means to blind the pro hero.

The plan works as All Might falls to the ground, Spider-man swings out of the way. Spidey then fires another line of webs that hits All Might's back. Spidey throws All Might into an abandoned building and he quickly follows.

All Might gets up from the rubble in the building. It was obviously abandoned. There was probably enough dust to fill an entire public pool. Just as All Might was getting up, he was kicked out of nowhere by Spider-man.

All Might lands back on the ground. He heard that Spider-man was strong but not that strong. All Might thinks to himself 'This guy must have been holding back the whole time'

Spider-man sticks to a wall near All Might and says "Surprised by how much of a punch I can pack All Might. So am I. Listen, I'm a pretty nice guy so I'll give you one more chance. Leave me alone. This isn't the first time somebody tried to trick me this way."

All Might gets up "This isn't a trick. I was sent to take you to U.A so we can speak negotiations with the other pros."

Spider-man froze in shock. He wasn't expecting this. Normally when other heroes went after him, it was either to interrogate him, a misunderstanding or both. Spidey didn't think he heard All Might so he asked to make sure "You and the other 'Pros' want to speak negotiations... with me."

All Might nodded. "Yes. Your message during the Sports Features hit us all hard, and then you saved three of my students from the hero killer which I can only be grateful for."

Spider-man lowered his head to consider it. Speaking negotiations might make things easier and could possibly prevent a civil war in the hero community.

After a bit of thought, he figured that going would be the best course of action. Spidey looks back All Might and says " Fine. I'll go, but if this is some kind of trap, I don't think the public would be very happy."

Al Might nod "I assure you this not a trap of any kind."

Spider-man nodded. Although he was still suspicious, he knew that someone like  
All Might wouldn't agree to a trap like that.

Spidey was aware of the vigilantes running around the city. Most pros and cops would try to arrest them. Spidey didn't like this. He wanted the laws to be fixed so it can be fairer for the people. There was only so far he could go with a few public videos.

Finally making his decision he jumps off the wall and says "Fine I'll go."

Later at U.A

The staff at U.A and detective Naomasa Tsukauchi were all sitting in the meeting where they were supposed to speak negotiations with Spider-man.

The staff in the room consisted of Principal Nezu, Present Mic, Midnight, Power Loader, and Shota Aizawa or EraserHead. They were all very nervous. They didn't know the full extent of Spider-man's abilities and were worried about what would happen if he and  
All Might clashed fists.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"WE ARE HERE!" came the booming voice of All Might.

Spider-man was on his shoulders and looked extremely sick through the mask. Spidey slowly let go of All Might, walked up to the nearest trash can, lifted up part of his mask and let all the contents of his the breakfast he had this morning.

All the heroes and the detective looked at the vigilante with confused and cringed expressions while Present Mic looked like he was going to be sick himself. Of all the things they expected the famous vigilante to do, throwing up in the trash can was not one of them.

When Spidey was done he got up and put his mask back over his mouth. He looks at All Might and says "Can we go a little bit slower next time, please."

All Might scratched the back of his head and an apologetic look. "Sorry"

Spider-man shrugs "It's fine. Now let's get these negotiations started."

Spidey walks up to a seat that was free and leaned back on it. "So, what will these negotiations be about?"

Principal Nezu took a sip of his tea and started explaining "Due to your massive impact during the Sports Festival, you gained massive support in society. You gained many supporters which caused a massive increase in vigilantism."

Spidey rolls his eyes and says in a tired voice "So I've heard. Listen, I didn't mean to case the raise in vigilantism. I was just mad that my base got blown up, I just couldn't stand there while your society has so many flaws that need to be fixed."

"And can you name some of those flaws," Detective Naomasa asked. He honestly wasn't used to being so close to a vigilante. In Spider-man's time in Japan, he broke many laws. Naomasa expected to be arresting Spider-man or to see him behind bars. Not speaking negotiations with him.

Spidey smiled at the detective and in a happy tone replied "Sure. Well for one your restrictions on quirks. While I understand the reasoning behind it, it's not worth it. People can't use their quirks in self-defence and that can cause a lot of death. What if a bridge is collapsing and somebody on that bridge some kind of speed quirk to get everybody off it or a quirk to instantly fix the bridge, but can't do that because they're not allowed to use their quirks?"

Naomasa tries to answer Spidey but finds that he is tight. Perhaps all these quirk restrictions really do more harm than good.

But Spidey wasn't done with starting the flaws. He continued pointing everything out to them that they haven't thought of before.

"You guys treat vigilantes like they are as bad as the criminals they try to stop. You need to realise that most vigilantes are on your side. They are trying to stop the same criminals as you guys. Then there is your publicity. The reason I'm so secretive is because it's harder for your opponent to defeat you if they know hardly anything about."

"What are you implying?" Aizawa asks the web swinger. Spidey looks at the scarred hero and simply answers "What I'm implying is that you let your future students keep their identities from the general public. Their identities will only be revealed to the trusted school staff and their classmates. That way, the chances of their families and loved ones getting hurt will be lowered."

Principal Nezu nods and says "That does make sense."  
Spidey looks at the principal and asks "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but are you like the school mascot or something?"

Before Nezu could answer Spidey, a robotic female voice answers the question for him "His name is Nezu, Peter, he is a rare case of an animal getting a quirk and is the school's principal."

All the staff and the detective look around the room frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice. When they look at Spidey, they see that he is pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and he says "Karen... the reason I put you on speaker is because I didn't want to look weird while talking to you, but that doesn't give you permission to answer questions unless they are meant for you."

"My apologies, Peter," Karen replies.

Spidey looks at everyone in the room and says "Sorry about my A.I, she can be like that sometimes."

Power Loader points at Spidey and asks "You have an A.I?"

Spidey nods "Ye, her name is Karen. She is extremely useful and is a very close friend of mine."  
  
"That's very advanced technology."

"I know, but not as much as from where I'm from. Karen, bring up the designs for the Web Watch."

Suddenly, a hologram projection of some kind of high tech watch appeared from Spidey's wrist. Everybody looked at the hologram with both confused and amazed expressions.

Spidey starts explaining "My name is Peter Parker and I'm the Spider-man of my world, Earth #2310. The Web Watch is the only stable way to travel the multiverse. I somehow ended up in this universe on the day of the USJ incident. I didn't have my pre-made one from what has been dubbed the Spider-Verse event, so I've had to make a new one if I want to get home. Any questions?"

After negotiations

Spidey came to a deal with the staff and detective. He would be given access to resources to make the Web Watch, have his identity kept secret and have laws against vigilantism changed if Spidey only did one thing.

And that thing is to start teaching at U.A.


	12. Class is in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A meets Spider-man

The next day, Class 1-A were about to begin their hero training at Ground Bet. They were all in their hero costumes and were waiting for All Might to arrive. They were talking to amongst each other about various subjects to kill the time.

"So, Tsu, how's your boyfriend doing?" the class' pink shipper asked her frog friend.

"Aaahhh!! Mina, what are you talking about?" the frog girl asks her classmate.

"Come on, Tsu, you know I'm talking about that Peter guy you've been talking about."

Tsu is shocked by what Mina just called her friend/mentor. It wasn't often Tsu showed stress or shock through her calm expression, but when it came to her crush, it didn't take much to reveal her true feelings.

"Ribbit! Mina, I don't know what you are talking about."

Mina has a sly smile on her face as she continues "Ye, that kid whose aunt and uncle are on a business trip here. The one that caught you at the cafe. The one you find a way to bring up in every conversation but are very secretive about whenever we ask what you two do together when you hang out alone."

A sight blush appears on Tsu's face. She stammers as she tries to explain it to her friend "It's not like that Mina, seriously. He just tutors me that's it."

Mina nods with an unsatisfied expression. "Ye, right..." 

Mina continues to look at Tsu with the knowing expression. Soon Tsu caves in, unable to keep a calm expression. "Ok, I may have a small crush on him but that's it."

The class cupid smiles "I may not personally know Peter, but from what you told us he seems like a really nice guy."

Before Tsuyu could answer Mina, All Might finally arrives. The gust of wind his arrival caused almost made the entire class to almost fall of their feet. Fortunately, everyone managed to keep their footing.

"Sorry that I am late everyone. It was taking longer for us to get ready than expected."   
All Might's voice boomed to the class. 

The class president raised his hand to   
All Might. "Sir, you said 'us'. Shouldn't that mean that there should be another person with you? If so, where are they?"

All Might grin enlarged and he answered "Good ears, Young Iida! And yes, I have a surprise guest with me that will help with the lesson. He is already at the training grounds waiting for you. I cannot tell you who he is as part of being a hero, you will sometimes face unknown appointments. You will all go in there together to try and defeat him."

Class started to chatter on who could be strong enough to hold his own against all of them. Unfortunately, Bakugo started to brag "Ha! There no way someone other then you can be that powerful. I'll have him begging for my mercy in less than a minute!"

All Might's grin turned into a large smirk. He looks at Bakugo and says "How would you like to go in first young Bakugo, then have the rest of the class follow a bit later. Trust me, those that underestimate him usually pay the price."

Bakugo is shocked for a second but his smirk quickly returned. Izuku looks at his childhood friend and bully (mainly bully) with a worried expression. 

He knew that Bakugo was always one to overestimate himself, but this was a whole other level. He didn't know who All Might was talking about, but seeing as how high All Might was talking of him, he could only assume he was a force to be reckoned with.

Bakugo walks to the entrance of the training area. The class waits a few minutes before All Might tells them to enter the trading ground. 

The class walks across the artificial city looking for the class time bomb and their mysterious opponent. As they walk Momo tries to take charge and come up with a plan.

"Alright everyone, we're going to split up into 3 teams of 5 and 1 team of 4. I'm going to create comlinks for us to stay in contact..."

Before Momo could continue, Iida decided to interpret. "Momo, I apologise for speaking in but we don't know who our opponent is. Splitting up may not be the best course of action as we could possibly need all of us working together to de..."

"We will be working together Iida. That is what the comlinks will be for. So we can stay in touch."

"What if he ambushes us. We could require as many people as possible to fight him off."

Before either could continue Kirishima shouts "Hey guys, I found Backubro!!"

Everybody looks into the alleyway that Kirishima is pointing to and see Backugo unconscious and in some kind of cocoon. Tsu walks up to the cocoon, recognising the substance the cocoon is made up of. 

She walks towards it with caution. She inspects it and immediately knows what it is. Tsu turns to the rest of the class and begins to talk in a panicked tone "Guys! We've gotta run! I know who we are fighting, it's..."

Suddenly a figure jumps from the roofs above them and gracefully lands between Tsuyu and her classmates. "Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man!" he finishes Tsu's sentence. 

He then fires balls of webbing at Tsu. She barely avoids the onslaught and lands on a wall on the side of the alley. Suddenly, Spidey sense starts to tingle, Spidey steps back and avoids a punch from Iida who was running at him full speed.

But it wasn't the end. Spidey covers the exhaust ports on one of Iida's leg engines. This causes him to trip and go flying hitting the wall Backugo was tied to. Spidey sends webbing at Iida, also trapping him. 

"Sorry, engine-boy but I'm going to have to give you a ticket for speeding."

Spidey turns his attention to Tsuyu. His lenses make a winking motion that that only Tsu notices.  
"And I'm going to have sue you. Wall crawling is my thing, Frog girl"

Spidey jumps at Tsu who dodges the attack. The punch Spidey threw cracks the alley wall. The secret mentor and student start to fight hand to hand while sticking on the wall. Spidey throwing punches and kicks while Tsu blocked and avoided them."

Class 1-A look with fear as two fought. Izuku then looks at Todoroki and shouts "Todoroki freeze the wall they are on."

Todoroki nods and fires ice at the wall, causing it to get covered in the ice. Tsu avoids the ice but Spidey is trapped by it. His feet covered in the frozen water. 

Tsu lands in front of her friends. She probably knew Spidey better than anyone else in this universe. So she knew Spidey wasn't one to be so easily captured. And she was right. 

Spidey looks at the class, his confidence showing through the mask. He says "Trying to trap me with ice. Smart, but this ain't my first rodeo kids."

Spidey breaks free of the ice and lands on the ground and starts to run towards the class. Before they can even react Spidey is taking them out left, right and centre. Midoriya shouts to Todoroki "Todoroki! Trap him!"

Listening to Izuku, Shota creates a plain of ice where he guessed Spider-man was. Spidey slips on the ice and loses his balance. Using this to his advantage, Todoroki creates a box of extremely thick ice that he traps Spider-man in.

Izuku shouts "Everybody run! That ice won't hold him for long!"   
The remaining students of Class 1-A run, trying to get as far away from Spidey as possible. 

When they reach a safe distance, they hide in an ally and count their numbers. The only people to get away from Spider-man were Izuku Midorya, Shoto Todoroki, Ochako Uraraka, Fumikage Tokoyami, Kyoka Jiro, Eijiro Kirishima and Tsuyu Asui.

The last 7 standing looked at each other with worried expressions. Kirishima was the first to speak.   
"Ok... What just happened."

Tsu decided to answer. "Spider-man just took down half of our class."

"Ye! I know, but how. How did he take us all down so quickly? Not even Iida is that fast."

Midoriya broke in "Iida is fast when comes to running. In a foot race, Iida would win, but Spider-man is faster when it comes to agility, reflexes. I doubt if even All Might is faster then him then."

Now Tokoyami decided to speak up "His bright humour hides his dark power quite well."

"No kidding," Jiro says sitting down against the wall. 

Uraraka looks at the Midorya and asks "What do we do, Deku? We can't beat him."

Midoriya thinks for a bit before his thought train is interrupted by Kirishima "What is he even doing here. Isn't he like a wanted vigilante."

Todoroki now chimes in "Perhaps something changed. We don't know. Right now we need a plan to take him down."

Midoriya thought for a second before an idea. "Guys I got and idea, but you all need to listen." 

Later at Spider-man's ice prison 

Cracks start to appear on the ice prison Spidey was trapped in. The cracks slowly creep across the surface of the ice. Suddenly, a red fist breaks through. Soon more of the ice starts to crumble.

Spidey steps out of the ice prison. He was impressed by the ice kids power. The ice froze the suit slightly so it was slightly malfunctioning. Spidey tapped the side of his head to try and get the mask's HUD to stop glitching and work. 

"Hey Karen, you there?"

Soon Karen's static voice answers "I'm here, but some of the suit's functions are offline, the web-shooters are functional but I would recommend waiting for the ice to thaw. Also, I would recommend adding a heater to regulate your temperature for the future."

Spidey nods "Ye add that to the list, thanks Karen"  
Suddenly, Spidey sense starts to tingle. As quick as lighting, Spider-man leans back to avoid a punch from Izuku Midorya, who was going Full Cowl. 

Before Spidey could react, a blast of sound and vibrations hit him, sending him into the air. He briefly caught sight of the source of the sound. It was the girl with the earphone jack's for ear lobes, how does that even work. Jiro, he remembered her name being from the list of students he read.

While still flying from the blast of noise, just before hitting the ground he was hit again, this time in the form of a slap. Spidey soon starts to lose weight and starts to float. Spidey immediately knows the reason 'Uraraka is making me float off the ground is a smart move. It gets rid of my agility.'

Suddenly and something soft and slimy ties itself around Spidey's right leg. Looks down and cringes, seeing that it is Tsu's tongue that is wrapped around his foot. Tsu seemed to be using her own stickiness to cling to the ground and hold Spidey in place.

Spider-man knows that trying to pry himself from Tsuyu's grip could possibly hurt her and if he did, he would have to worry about floating of as his web-shooters were still slightly frozen from the ice. 

Suddenly, something else grabbed him. It was Kirishima and he had hardened skin to help Tsu hold Spidey in place. Spidey could easily kick Kirishima away, maybe knock Tsu away at the same time, but without his web-shooters, it would be difficult to travel. 

'Wait for a second, I don't need my web-shooters. I can just use the air molecules to push myself to a nearby wall and use my stickiness from there.'

Spidey does the plan and kicks Kirishima towards Tsu. Both are knocked away letting go off Spidey. Spidey floats towards a wall and sticks to it.

'I can still feel the zero-gravity at work. But it is just feels reversed from when I'm normally wall-crawling/walking.'

He looks to see Uraraka struggling to keep the zero gravity on him. Midoriya is next to her trying to comfort her and get her to let go.  
"Let him go Uraraka. Your quirk is having no effect on the cause of his stickiness."

"N-n-n-n-no! I can't give up. I-I-I-I've got to keep going." 

"The ice has fully thawed and it is safe to use the web-shooters."

"Thanks, Karen."

Spidey launches himself off the wall and fires some webs at Uraraka and Midorya. He shouts "I would recommend listening to your boyfriend. I read your files, overuse of your quirk can cause some problems."

Izuku sees the barrage of webs and pushes Uraraka to the ground to avoid it. Uraraka puts her fingers together and mutters "Release" 

The zero-gravity effect is removed from Spidey, not expecting it, he tumbles on the ground a bit before catching himself in his signature landing position. Unfortunately, this gives Todoroki the advantage he needs to blast another wave of ice at him.

Spider-man backflips to avoid the ice but are then tackled by some kind of shadow bird. He sees that it's Dark Shadow, Tokoyami's quirk.

'From what I read, Dark Shadow is like a separate entity from Tokoyami with his own thoughts and interests. They are formidable in ranged combat, but when it comes to close-ranged, that is when problems arise.'

Spidey jumps back and starts to run at the emo bird full speed. Dark Shadow tries to intercept but Spidey avoids him with absolute grace. Spidey jumps in the air and shouts "Polly want a cracker?!"  
He then punches Tokoyami across the face, knocking him out of the fight.

Spidey Sense tingles. Spider-man jumps back to avoid another noise blast from Jiro. Todoroki uses his ice again and raises a wall of it where Spidey was heading. But Spider-man just sticks to the ice and uses it to launch himself at Todoroki.

Todoroki summons multiple walls and pillars of ice to try and hit Spider-man, but he just uses them to his advantage, launching himself at the hero in training with incredible speed. Spidey goes for the knockout, but he is absorbed by Kirishima who had hardened his skin.

Spidey steps back and looks at him. Spidey tries to shake the pain out his hand and says "Ok, Rocky, show me what you got."

The two started to clash fists. Kirishima's hardening quirk clearly helping him. While Spidey had the obvious advantages when it came to strength and speed, Kirishima's durability allowed him to tank most of the hits. 

Todoroki then started to blast fire at them. Spidey started to try and avoid the flames. The fire had little to no effect on Kirishima as his hardened skin protected him. The fire started to burn Spidey's suit, causing it to spark.

Spidey grabs Kirishima's by the arm. He looks at Spidey with shock in his eyes. Spidey looks at him and says "Listen, kid, in this world, it's yeet..."  
Spidey throws Kirishima at Todoroki and shouts "...or BE YEETED."

Kirishima goes flying and hits Todoroki with enough force to knock both of them unconscious. Spidey thinks to himself '3 down. 4 to go.'

Spidey Sense. Spider-man dodges to the right and avoids being hit by Jiro's earphone jacks. Jiro continues to try and hit Spidey, using her earphone jacks as whips, but Spidey just dodges them as if they were but a bit slower then he usually would.

'They really are good. They managed to slow me down with the ice prison, get rid of my agility with the zero gravity, Kirishima's durability made him though to fight, especially with all that fire. I may have managed to take down most of them in a matter of seconds but that was because I had the element of surprise. The ice prison gave the survivors time to come up with the strategy to tire me out. These kids really are going to be this world's next generation of heroes.'

Spidey was distracted with dodge Jiro that he didn't sense something coming from behind. Tsuyu grabs Spidey's right arm with her tongue, and with her uses her stickiness to hold Spidey in place. Jiro then does the same. Using her earphone Jack's to grab Spidey's left arm.

The two girls pull on Spider-man's arms, restraining him from moving.   
"Come on you two. You really think you can pull the same trick a second time and have it succeed when it failed the first time."

Jiro just scoffs and says in a struggling tone"You really think we are that stupid... look in front of you."

Looks to see all the rubble from the fight floating in front of him. All the ice, rocks, everything. He then sees a struggling Uraraka a bit further in the distance. Clearly showing fatigue of the overextended use of her quirk. She whispers in a struggling voice "N-n-n-now... Deku."

The whisper was so quiet that Spidey barely bears it, even with his enhanced senses, but Midoriya obviously heard it. He appears out of nowhere with a look of determination on his face. He powers up One for All at 50% on one of his fingers on his left hand and shouts "Delaware Smash!"

Izuku flicks his fingers creating a large shock wave that he sends at the rubble, hurling it towards Spidey. 

Thinking fast, Spidey pulls Jiro and throws her towards Tsu, knocking them both out. Spidey then runs towards the rubble. He jumps and pushes himself off the rock and ice. His suit was torn and burnt. The blood he was bleeding camouflaging where the red cloth was meant to be. The only thing operational were his web-shooters.

Spidey Sense was tingling all over the place. Spider-man figured it was from the rubble but he was wrong. Midoriya appears out off nowhere and shouts "20% Detroit SMASH!!"

Both land on the ground and Spidey catches the punch with one of his hands. A huge shockwave emits from the impact. Izuku's arm is broken from the punch, while Spidey is still holding it from catching the punch, careful not to damage it further.

Midoriya could only stare in pure shock and think to himself 'How? I punched him with 20% of All Might's power and he just catches it. The punch clearly had an effect because of much he is shaking. But just how strong is this guy.'

Faster then the human eye could see, Spidey let's go of Midoriya's damaged arm. He then grabs his other arm and throws him against a nearby wall. Before the impact though Spidey covers Midoriya in webs to protect his already injured body.

To finish off the match, Spidey fires web at Uraraka without even looking in her general direction. All Might's voice booms through the training ground "SPIDER-MAN WINS!!"

Spider-man raises his arm in victory. But due to exhaustion and his injuries, it isn't very high. "Hooray. Now can you help me get everyone to Recovery Girl? I might need some help."


	13. Explanation

Midoriya wakes up in the hospital wing, he sees that he is only one there. He looks down and sees that one of his fingers was severely injured while his other arm was not so bad. 

He grabs his head and asks himself out loud "Uggh... What happened?" 

"Long story short, I beat the crap out of you and your classmates."

Izuku looks towards the doorway and sees Spider-man. He was wearing a slightly different mask from his usual one. He was also wearing casual clothing. Which consisted of a red hoodie and blue jeans.

Spidey walked up next to Izuku.  
"If you're wondering about my change of style, you and your friends really did a number on my suit so it will take a while to fix."

"Sorry" Midoriya mumbled. Too tired to talk.

Spider-man took a seat next to him. The sun was shining through the curtains and Spidey started explaining. "If you are wondering why I'm here, I made a deal with the pros that I can't go into full detail about with you, but basically I'm gonna be teaching here."

Midoriya could only stare in shock. He honestly didn't know what to say. It's not every day that you learn that you're getting a new teacher who just yesterday was a wanted vigilante.

Spider-man continues "I know it is a lot to take in, I already explained this to the rest of your class. They reacted a bit differently. Aizawa had to take Bakugo's pow-quirk so I could tye him up and stop him from destroying the place."

Midoriya let out a small laugh. He looks at Spidey and asks "So what do you get in return. I mean if your end of the deal is to start teaching here, what is their end of it?"

Spidey let's out a sigh "I can't tell you yet, wish I could, but it's classified."

Izuku nods in understanding. He had respect for the vigilante, not only for the way he caught his punch but also because of what he said during the sports festival. These days where heroics are more of an optional career than a responsibility as Spider-man defined them, backstories like theirs weren't as common in the hero community.

Spidey gets up from his seat. "Welp gotta go. Need to fix my suit before patrol. See you around, Broccoli boy."

Spidey steps out of the room, leaving Midoriya to ask to himself 'Was I just given nickname from Spider-man.'

Outside the hospital wing

Spider-man exits the hospital wing after explaining his presence at U.A to Midoriya. The two knew each other outside the tights but only one of them knew that. 

"You gave him a nickname based on his hair, Peter?"  
Ok, maybe one other person knew. Spider-man turns around and looks at his secret student "What did I say about saying my real name while in costume."

Tsu smiled apologetically "Sorry. Ribbit."

Spidey let's out a sigh. "It's fine. I'm heading to the support room to fix my suit. You and your classmates did quite the number on it. Gotta admit I may have underestimated you guys."

"Really?"

Spidey nods "Ye. You guys have like 3 months worth of experience. I have been around for almost 2 years. I've dealt with evil robots, aliens, fought teams of super-powered people. Didn't expect rookies to pack that big of a punch."

"Well, we have had been trained by the best heroes."

Spidey smiles behind the mask "I wonder how well they would compare to the literal god of thunder."

Tsu rolls her eyes "Can you for once stop bragging about the heroes of your world."

"Sorry, can't help it." Spidey apologises, placing his hands in his pockets.

Tsu looked at Peter for a bit before saying "I like the hoodie design."

Spidey blushes from the compliment, but it was hidden by the mask. "Thanks." he stutters slightly. 

"Welp gotta go fix my suit. Bye, Tsu."

"Bye Spidey"

The secret mentor/mentee duo go their separate ways, the words of the other still echoing in their minds.

Meanwhile, at the L.O.V

Two men were sitting alone in a room, looking at each other. Between them was a table with two canisters on it. Both canisters were metal cylinders with a glass bit to show the contents. 

One of the men, Tomura Shigaraki, looks at the other man and asks "Alright, Octavius, how will these piles of goop help us.

Otto Octavius is one of Spider-man's worst enemies. He smiles at Shigaraki and says "The symbiotes are quite dangerous. They work as a kind of virus. The black one, Venom, can only have one host at a time. It can choose between controlling or simply being a power-up for its host. Carnage, on the other hand, is a bit more complicated."

Otto smiles as he places his hand on the canister with the red goop. Shigaraki notices a small bit of fear in the man's eyes. 

Otto continues his explanation. "Carnage can infect multiple hosts and has a single thought in its mind. To kill. To cause chaos and to spill blood. Its hosts rarely have any control over it. That is unless the host is as crazy as the symbiote and shares the same or similar goals."

Shigaraki nods now quite interested. Octavius continues "Although the symbiotes have a weakness to sound and heat, by the time the heroes figure that out, half of Japan will either be dead or infected, including that pesky wall-crawler."

The two men leave the room, leaving the canisters on the table. Suddenly, a hand grabs the canister containing the Venom symbiote and disappears into the darkness.


	14. Spider Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man's first day as a teacher at U.A

The next day Class 1-A enter their classroom. They honestly didn't know what to expect from today. The previous day they learned that Spider-man was gonna start teaching at U.A.

The media was currently unaware of the truce between U.A and Spider-man. The reason for it was because U.A didn't want to repeat the media storm from when the news that All Might was going to teach at U.A.

Spider-man had already introduced himself to class 1-B the very same day, just before 1-A. Neither group was happy about how easily Spider-man defeated them. 

Tsu was probably most worried about all of them. Peter had been training her in secrecy ever since she followed him to his first base. She was worried that they might slip and let something out. Though nobody could really see the worry she was thinking thanks to her calm expression.

The class entered their classroom waiting for Aizawa to arrive. Aizawa eventually enters the classroom, looking sleepy as all ways.   
"Morning, class."

"Morning, Sensei." 

Aizawa walks to the front of the classroom and begins. "As you all probably learned yesterday, Spider-man will now be teaching at U.A. The reasons behind this will still be kept under the cover and the fact he even is here shouldn't be talked about outside the school grounds. He'll be teaching you once a week, but may randomly show up to give you a small lecture."

As the rule-loving, super strict, class president that he is, Iida raises his hand to ask Aizawa a question. "Sir, why is Spider-man going to teach here. I am aware that U.A made a deal with him, but isn't it irresponsible to even let him anywhere near the building."

Aizawa answers in his tired tone "I agree with you Iida, but due to the rise in vigilantism he caused and most likely have the most control over the vigilantes, the school has decided that it would be best to have him on our side instead of against us. Also, speaking of responsibility, that is going to be his first lesson."

Before anybody could say anything, something red and blue drops from the vents above. Spidey lands next to Aizawa. The tired pro hero looks at the spider and said in a tired tone says "Couldn't you have used the door like a normal person. "

Spidey looks at the pro hero and says "And can't you get a good 8 hours of sleep like a normal person."

Aizawa just grunts and walks to his yellow sleeping bag and falls asleep almost immediately. Spidey looks at the sleeping pro for a few seconds before turning to the class. 

"Ok... this is my first time teaching a class... but not my first time teaching a lesson on heroics, I can do this."

Spider-man claps his hands together and says "Alright let's begin the lesson."

One lesson later because I am too lazy to write a page worth of this.

"Alright class, that'll be everything for today. The only Homework I'm giving is for Bakugo to write this sentence 10 times."

Spidey turns to the blackboard and writes 'I will NOT scream 'Die' during every activity I do.'

Spidey turns back to the class "I'll see you all in a week or sooner."

Spidey walks out if the classroom. Class 1-A breaks into chatter. 

"That was so much fun" Mina let out. A good portion of the class agreed. Spider-man was a fun teacher. Despite how serious the topic of responsibility was, Spider-man was able to make the lesson fun by throwing in-jokes and insulting Bakugo.

"Kachann is it true he took you down with a flick of his fingers," Izuku asks Bakugo.

Bakugo just grumbled. It was true. During Spidey's little introduction to the class the day before, Spider-man found Bakugo, threw some insults and when Bakugo shouted to Spider-man to stop playing games and to do his worst, Spidey just flicks his fingers against his head and knocks him out cold.

Understanding that trying to talking to him would be meaningless, Izuku turns Ochako who he saw looked pretty nerves during the entire thing and seemed to be keeping a low profile.

Midoriya asks her "Uraraka, what's wrong? You look nervous."

Uraraka jumps slightly at this. She looks at Midoriya and says "I-I-It's nothing Deku."

Midoriya just looks at his friend worried. He knew what this was about. The reason Uraraka was training to be a hero was that she wanted the money to support her family. This apparently went against Spidey's beliefs so she was scared of what could happen if he found out.


	15. The Symbiote Arc Part 1: The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the mall, someone else approaches Midoriya

A few days after the summer exams (they happen pretty much the exact same way as they did in the anime and manga, only Spidey was also supervising), some members of class 1-A were at the mall, looking for the gear they were required to buy for the summer camp. These were Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Mineta, Tokoyami, Jiro, Mina and Kirishima.

The group of friends were walking together, excited about the summer camp. They talked to each other about what they needed for the training camp. Eventually, and inevitably, the conversation turns to their new teacher.

"I hope Spider-man will come with us," Mina exclaimed. She loved Spidey's joking attitude and sense of humour. It made Spidey's lessons entertaining.

Unfortunately, not everyone could agree with this. Iida looks at Mina and starts his robot hand gesture "Mina, why would you want that. Not too long ago he was a wanted vigilante. He doesn't take anything seriously and doesn't seem to care about his duties."

The group looks at Iida with 'are you serious faces.'

Uraraka argues back. "Iida, I get where you're coming from, but don't you see. Spider-man is trying to help us. He saw the errors in our society and now wants to fix them and help us understand why."

Iida looks at Uraraka and asks "Uraraka, how do you speak so highly of him. Isn't he against your motivations for being a hero."

"I thought so too at first, but he talked to me about it."

Flashback

"You're scared of me, aren't you, Uraraka?"

Spider-man and Uraraka are together in the classroom. Spider-man is still in his casual hoodie with the mask on as his suit is still in repairs. 

When Uraraka looks away and doesn't answer Spider-man sighs and continues "You're doing this for the money, aren't you?."

Before Uraraka could answer, Spider-man just continues "But it's only because you want to help support your family, isn't it."

Uraraka just nods, in fear of angering her teacher. Spider-man continues "Uraraka, in my class, I teach about morality and the purity of a hero. And you are one of my top students, your kindness and determination are perfect for a hero."

Uraraka looks at Spidey with a mix of confusion and wonder. 

"Nobody is perfect. Not me, not you, not  
All Might. Your career to be a hero started from wanting to help your family. That's better then what I can say for myself."

Spidey walks pasts Uraraka and ruffles her hair. "See you in class, Uravity."

End Flashback

The group continues to walk chatting. Until they bump into a brown-haired boy who was looking at the display window of the comic store. The boy turns around and three of the U.A students recognise him.

"Parker/Peter!!!" Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida exclaim.

Peter looks at 1-A students and says "Oh hey guys. Didn't expect you guys to come here. Are these some of your classmates." 

Peter had to act oblivious as to who they were in order to keep his identity a secret. It was bad enough that Tsu and the staff at U.A knew his secret. He didn't need anymore to know.

Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida proceed to introduce Peter to the rest of their classmates. Peter was glad he could meet them outside the costume and mask.

"Glad to finally meet you, even if this isn't all of Class 1-A, your friends told me quite a bit about you all," Peter said after the introductions.

'Kind, good looking, I can tell what Tsu sees in this guy.' Mina thought to herself.

"So, not to to be rude, but why are you guys here. I'm just checking out the comics, or manga, whatever you call it here." Peter stated. This was true. Peter had to put Web Watch construction on pause to fix, or more accurately upgrade his suit. So he figured that, while he waited for Karen to finish recoding everything to fit the suit, he would go get some comics.

"We came here to buy things we would need for the summer training camp." Mina states. 

"You guys going to a training camp for the summer sounds fun."

Everybody then splits up like in the anime, leaving Peter with Midoriya and Uraraka. 

"Guess it's just the three of us then," states Izuku.  
"Ye." Uraraka nods

"So where are you guys going. I'm just planning on exploring the place. Heard this is one of the best malls there is." Peter says.

"Yea it is," Uraraka confirms. 

"What do you two need for the training camp anyway," Peter asks.   
He really wanted to help his friends/students 

"I'm just looking for some heavier weights." Midoriya states. "What about you, Uraraka?"

"I just need some bug spray." Insert flashback of Aoyama figuring out Uraraka's crush on Midoriya.

Uraraka blushes which only Peter seems to notice. "Yep... GOTTA KEEP THOSE PESTS AWAY!!" Uraraka runs off.

"You mean me?!" Midoriya screams.

Peter looks at Midoriya and says "I think she likes you, dude. Don't worry I'll get her." 

Peter runs off after Uraraka. Midoriya just stays standing there unable to processes what just happened. Then a man with a striped green shirt and cubic brown hair carrying a plastic bag in his hands walks up to Midoriya and places his hand on his shoulders.

Midoriya immediately freezes up. He noticed how gritty the man's hand felt, almost as if the were made from sandpaper. 

Before Midoriya could do or say anything the man started to talk. "Look, kid, I don't want to cause any trouble, I just ask that you listen to me. Can you do that."

Midoriya noted how this man sounded kind but also quite worried. He nods in agreement with what the man said.

The man hands Midoriya the plastic bag and says "Give this bag to Spider-man, he'll know what to do with it. Also, tell him that this message comes from Flint Marko, the six are here and have teamed up with the league, and that they plan on releasing Carnage."

Before Midoriya could question 'Flint' about what he meant, or how he knew about Spider-man having any connections to U.A, he realises that Flint is gone. Midoriya did see a small trail of sand leading away.

Much later

Midoriya is sitting in an interrogation room at the police station. He was currently waiting for Spider-man to arrive. He told   
All Might about his encounter with 'Flint' and how he had to give the message to Spider-man. They figured this would be the safest way to do it.

Spider-man enters the room by dropping down the ventilation. This startles Midoriya as he was not expecting that. Spidey quickly apologises "Sorry, some of the police officers still don't trust me. Now tell me, what is the message Flint told you to give me.

Midoriya told Spider-man about his encounter with Flint and at the end, Spidey says "Ok... can you give me the bag."

Midoriya nods and hands the plastic bag over to Spidey. Spidey carefully opens the bag to reveal to him a metal canister that seemed to contain a black symbiote.


	16. The Symbiote Arc Part 2: Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man explains Flint's message

Spider-man sat in a meeting room with the same people as when he came to speak negotiations weeks ago. They were all sitting in absolute silence. Spider-man had finished repairing his suit now. 

It had more tech than his previous one and was designed to protect him from different quirks. It was padded to give him extra resistance. The mask contained a filter to protect him from dangerous gases. His eye lenses were made from a one-way mirror glass to protect him from hypnotic attacks. Overall the suit was more advanced than the previous one and looked better. (It looks like the PS4 suit.)

Spidey looks at All Might, who is in his powerful form and says "All Might, you don't need to strain yourself like this. I already figured out that you have a time limit."

At this statement, All Might transforms into his true, skeleton-like, form and spits out blood. "H-h-how did you figure it out?!

"It wasn't that hard actually. I noticed how you seemed to start to struggle for no particular reason. So, I did research into your history. You must've gotten pretty ruffed up during your fight with All for One."

Everybody looks at Spidey in pure utter disbelief. Even if his A.I helped him in some way, it was hard to believe that he managed to figure out All Might's secret.

Nezu just sips his tea and says "That's pretty impressive, Peter. You really are a genius."

Spidey scratches the back off his head and says "Thanks, but please, when the mask is on, call me by my hero name. You never know if the area has been bugged. Pun unintended."

Nezu nods "Makes sense. Now, can you explain the message this 'Flint Marko' gave Midoriya."

Spidey nods and starts to explain "Flint Marko is an ex-member of my rouges gallery. Called himself the Sandman. His body is basically made up of thousands possibly millions of grains of sand that he manipulates."

"Alright now we know who Flint is, now the message he gave," Aizawa exclaimed.

Spidey continues "The Sinister Six is a team of my worst enemies. Unfortunately, members change from time to time so I can't say for sure who we are dealing with now, but I can say that they've teamed up with the League of Villains. As for releasing Carnage, that is probably the worst part of all of this"

Everyone was silent. They leaned closer to show that they were listening.

Spidey leaned back on his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. How was he going to explain this?

"Carnage is probably my craziest and most dangerous foe. Carnage is part of an alien parasite-like race known as 'Symbiote'. Symbiotes look like goop that survives by attaching itself to a host. When attached, the symbiote increases its host's strength, speed and durability. It can also shape itself into different shapes like axes and swords. The symbiote does have its own personality and can either manipulate the host's emotions or take full control."

Everybody in the room was now giving Spidey their biggest attention. If symbiotes were that dangerous in general, then they couldn't imagine how dangerous one called Carnage could be.

Spidey just keeps going "Unlike most symbiotes, Carnage can spread itself like a virus. It can infect multiple hosts. That is one of the reasons it is so dangerous."

"If the league really is planning on releasing Carnage on the city, and it can spread like a zombie virus, how can we hope to stop it." Present Mic asked rather nervously.

Honestly, Spidey couldn't blame him. The heroes of this universe weren't used to these level of attacks, but Mic would have to get grip on things if they hoped to win.

"Actually Mic, you will be one of our keys to victory."

Everybody looked at Spidey confused "Huh?"

Spidey explains "All symbiotes share a common weakness, sound and high temperatures. Just about anybody with a sound or fire quirk will be vital to defeating Carnage."

This causes Present Mic to grab Aizawa around the neck ad say "You hear that Eraser? I'm the key to our victory!"

Aizawa just states in a tired tone "You're A key, Mic."

"So we now know how to defeat Carnage. Now we need to know the 'where' and the 'when' of the attack." Nezu states

Spider-man just sighs "I don't know that, but I think I know who might."

"Who?" All Might asks, not willing to wait any longer.

Spider-man reaches under the table and pulls out a canister containing a familiar black substance. Right, before opening it, Spider-man says one-word "Venom."

Before anybody could say anything, Spidey has already opened the canister and released the symbiote. Venom jumps at Spider-man almost immediately and bonds with him.

Inside Spider-man's mind

Spidey opens his eyes to find himself in a black void. "Wow... this definitely didn't happen last time we bonded.

"That is because last time we didn't need to talk."

Spidey turns around to face Venom. Venom's face seemed to be apart of the void. Spider-man asks "How did the six get a hold of you."

"They attacked me and Eddie with sonic weapons. We fought hard be they managed to separate us."

Spidey continues to interrogate the symbiote. "How did we get here. All I know is that one minute I'm swinging through New York and the next I'm in Japan in another dimension where superpowers are the norms."

"I do not know how we got here. I was trapped and was unable to see, but when I was saved by the Sandman, he gave me a time and place to meet him at."

Spidey nods "Tell me."

Real-world

Not even a moment after Venom entered Spidey did he open his eyes and says "I know where we can get the info we need."


	17. The Symbiote Arc Part 3: Meeting

It was the middle of the night later that day when Spider-man landed on the building that Venom told him he was supposed to meet Flint. Spidey was in his upgraded suit but was still bonded with Venom. 

"You sure this is where Flint told you to meet him?" Spidey asks sceptically.

Venom comes out of Spidey as a face on a black tendril coming out of his shoulder. "I'm positive, Parker. Also, can we get something to eat later? Your liver is starting to look quite appetizing."

Spidey just sighs "Seriously Venom, how does Eddie survive with you?"

"Oh! Didn't think you would actually come, and I see that you are bonded with Venom."

Spider-man quickly turned around as Venom slowly started to cover his body. Only to see that it was Flint Marko a.k.a The Sandman.

Venom went back into Spider-man's body as Spidey walked up to Sandman and asked "Alright Flint, you have a lot of explaining to do. What is going on?"

Flint sighs and says "You might wanna sit down, this will take a while. After you convinced me to try and change. To do better, I figured that the best way to do that would be to spy on the Six and tell you what they were up to. So I joined Ock's new Sinister Six."

Spidey, who is sitting on the edge of the building, looks at Flint and asks "And why didn't you tell me this?"

Flint looks at Spidey regretfully. "I didn't because I didn't wanna risk blowing my cover. But when I learned about Ocks newest plan I knew I had to do something about it, but I was unstable to find you."

Spidey thinks before asking "And what exactly was Octavius plan?"

"He planned to use an inter-dimensional teleporter to transport you to a universe where you wouldn't be able to stop part 2 the plan. I sabotaged it by messing up the wites but it looks like it just caused the machine to explode and just took us with you."

Spidey nods "Ok and what was part 2 of Ocks nefarious plan?"

"He planned to release Carnage on the city. Have him weaken the hero community. The reason he captured Venom is that he didn't want somebody with proper experience against Carnage to defeat him early and somehow ruin his plan."

"Makes sense. Me and the Venom symbiote have the most experience against Carnage. Taking us out would be vital in ensuring victory, but what makes Ock think he can control it."

"He can't, but he knows that. He figured that the Carnage invasion would weaken the heroes enough for him to take over."

"Dammit, a good plan, Otto. Good plan."

Venom revealed himself in the form of a tendril with a head. "So now he's gonna try and do it here."

Flint, a bit freaked out about Venom, confirms Venom's assumption.

"But what makes Ock think his plan will succeed here. Please I don't think the other Villains that want to take over will allow him. How did he convince them to work with them?"

"Otto was always a master when it came to getting things to go his way. I'd assume that he tricked them and plans on removing them when he deems them no longer required for his plans."

"Ye" Spidey agrees looking down. He couldn't believe that even in this universe he couldn't escape Doc Ocks sinister schemes.

Looking at Sandman, Spidey asks in a serious tone. "When is the Carnage invasion going to happen?"

_On the day that Class 1-A and B head to the summer training camp._

Pater was walking with Tsu towards U.A. Today was the beginning of the training camp for Class 1-A and B, while for Peter and some of the other heroes, was the start of war.

Peter has dealt with a Carnage infection before and barely survived. But this time, most of the population had some kind of superpower that would give the Carnage symbiote an advantage.

Flint gave Peter exact time and date of the attack, but he couldn't get the exact method or location of the attack, so Peter and the other heroes couldn't find the best way to evacuate the civilians.

Tsu noticed Peter's nervous demeanour. This made her worried so she asked "Is everything alright Peter? You seem quite nervous."

"I-I-It's nothing Tsu, promise."

Tsuyu was unsure of this. She could tell he was nervous about something but wasn't sure what it was exactly. She could only assume it was something to do with the warning that that 'Flint Marko' guy gave Midoriya to give to Peter.

Peter couldn't tell Tsu about the Carnage invasion that was coming. She would insist on staying and would possibly get hurt or killed. Peter wanted to make sure that his friends/students were safe and far from the coming Carnage infection.

Unfortunately for Peter, Tsu wasn't going to let go of the subject that easily. She could read Peter like an open book with fade text. She could read Peter like a book but would have to squint a bit to be able to read the full story.

"You sure? Cause you seem pretty nervous about something."

Peter just sighs and says "It's just that it feels like no matter where I go, even if it's to another dimension, my stupid Parker luck always follows me. I just learned how I got here and that some of my most dangerous enemies have followed me here. And before you even suggest staying here, I want you to go to the training camp with your class. This is incredibly important for you."

Tsu nods. But the moment she actually thought about what he said did she panic. She turned to look at him asked "Wait, WHAT!!"

Peter sighs, I get that you are worried Tsu, but it is my job as you friend and instructor, both officially and in secrecy, to also worry about your safety. Go to the training camp with your class where you will be safe. Me and the others will handle it, alright."

Tsu nods "You sure?"

"I'm sure. As long as Parker Luck doesn't get involved and something stupid happens, then everything will be fine."

"Mhmm..." Tsu hums unsure if she should be believing him.

"Peter..." Tsu begins. She decided that it was best finally confess. Peter told her stories of the villains and heroes of his world and the threat that his world has to face on a nearly daily basis was made their villain attacks seem like nothing more than the occasional thunderstorm.

Tsu feared that if some of Peter's enemies are here, then they could possibly pose a threat that the pro heroes aren't used to and are unable to stop, then it is best to tell him the truth, in case something were to happen.

"...there is something I need to tell you." she continues.

"Yea?"

"When we uhhh- met for the first time, and you uhh- caught me, I felt something."

Tsu now had a slight blush her face now, but Peter didn't notice it though.

"Ehhh, what was it," Peter asks unsure of where this was going.

"I've actually been feeling it a lot since then. Most of the time, it's when you're around."

Now Peter was starting to catch on to what was going on and a slight blush also appeared on his face. Hanging out with Tsu always brought him joy. Whether it was in or out of the tights.

"Y-y-ye... what is it?"

"It's just that... I think I like you, Peter."

"I like you too, Tsu."

_Later_

Class 1-A and B have just left for the training camp on separate buses. It was kind of sad really. Shortly after establishing their new relationship, Peter and Tsu wouldn't see each other for around a week.

"Well, that was hard to watch." Venom sates inside Peter's mind.

Peter turns to walk to his new apartment that was provided to him by U.A while whispering quietly a reply "Oh really, and why is that."

"It's not exactly easy being the third wheel that is inside one of the other two. I also didn't want to interrupt."

"And since when did you care about my relationship status?" Peter asks the symbiote sceptically.

Considering the fact that Peter was the only person actually fit on being bonded with Venom, he would have to be the one to take that responsibility. Even if Peter wasn't exactly happy about.

Venom replies to Peter's sarcastic question by saying "A lot has changed since we were last bonded"

Peter is now at the front door of his apartment building "We'll continue this conversation later Venom. We have a very important meeting to get to."


	18. The Symbiote Arc Part 4:Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man explains the plan for the battle to come.

After getting dressed in his suit Spidey went to U.A to start the battle planning for the upcoming invasion. This was going to be bigger than anything the heroes of this world ever faced.

He walked into the meeting room where he saw the top ten heroes, U.A staff and Detective Naomasa. Spidey wasn't really surprised to see so many people here because of how big of a threat Carnage possed, but he still felt nervous because all the death glares some of the heroes were giving him because of all the times he kicked their butts when they tried to arrest him.

And now he was going to lead them during the giant Carnage Invasion No pressure. Spidey sat down and asks "Is this everyone?"

Nezu nods, answering Spider-man's question. "Yes. Of course, other heroes will be briefed on the situation, this is everyone that will be taking part in this meeting."

Spidey nods. Spider-man is extremely nervous and Venom nows this and says in Spidey's head "Scared...Parker?"

Spidetly mentally replies with "Not now, Venom."

Spidey coughs a bit to clear his throat and begins "Ok... Karen bring up an image of Carnage on the holographic projector."

Karen fills Spider-man's request and projects a holographic image of Carnage in the middle of a city in ruins with large battle axes as arms on the projector Spider-man helped install in the centre of the room.

The image of Carnage scares a bunch of the heroes. Whether it be from Carnage himself, the fact he appeared on a hologram or both.

Nezu begins to explain "This Carnage, an incredibly dangerous villain that takes the form of a parasite known as a symbiote."

Spidey continues the explanation "A symbiote is like a form of living goop. It survives by attaching itself to a host, giving them superhuman speed and strength, but at the same time can either take the driver seat in your body or be the annoying passenger who tries to make you go where it wants you to go."

"And why did you bring all of us here?" Endeavour asks in a demanding voice.

Spidey replies "We're telling you this because the League of Villains plans on releasing Carnage on the city."

This causes a lot of gasps to be heard across the room. Endeavour just scoffs "And what makes you think that we need this big of a meeting. He shouldn't too big of a problem."

Spidey just looks at Endeavour. His eye lenses showing that he is really getting sick of his crap.

"As Carnage likes to say "Carnage is Chaos". Carnage can attach itself to multiple hosts. Thus creating something similar to the zombie infection."

The room tenses when they hear this. Nezu keeps talking "Spider-man has more experience then you think, especially against Carnage and other symbiotes. That is why he will be leading this operation. The League of Villians has teamed up with some members of Spider-man's rogue's gallery and plan on to realise Carnage on the city tomorrow night."

Spidey speaks "We have the exact time of when the attack will happen but only a general idea of where it will start."

"And how exactly do we handle Carnage?" Kamui Woods asks.

Spidey simply smirks behind the mask and pulls out two gauntlets from seemingly nowhere and places them on the table. The heroes look at the gauntlets and then back at Spidey.

Spider-man explains "These are anti-symbiote gauntlets. They both emit one of the two symbiote weaknesses. One being sound and the other being heat. Me and a few other support technicians will work on creating a pair for each of you unless, in the case of Endeavour and Present Mic, your quirk already supplies you with one of the two."

The meeting continues with Spidey explaining the plan and Spider-man and Endeavour throwing insults at each other.

Later in the evening, Peter is upgrading is suit some more, adding a safety compartment for Venom and a device that'll protect them from the sonic attacks during the night of the attack.

As Peter works away, Venom decides to start a conversation. He comes out as a tendril and says in his gravelly voice "Shouldn't you be working on a way home for us?"

Peter simply replies by pointing to a desk with the Web Watch which was currently only 47% complete.

"I wish I could, but there are som many things I need to do first. For example, the Sinister 6, the League of Villains, Carnage. I also have to help correct this society. I get some of these laws exist for a reason, but I feel like they are a bit overly strict, you know."

Venom nods and says "Can we go get some food? Cause your liver is starting to look tasty."

Peter sighs and starts to walk towards the door. He still couldn't understand how Eddie survived this long with the symbiote.

M _eanwhile, at the L.O.V. base_

A man wearing a leopard jacket, safari boots and gloves, and travel jeans sat in a chair, looking at the bomb containing the Carnage symbiote. The man had a utility belt that contained an unthinkable amount of hunting knives. He also had a large spear and a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

This man was known as Kraven the Hunter. He dedicated his life to hunting. His most challenging hunt, Spider-man. The spider always fascinated Kraven. His strength, his speed and his agility showed Kraven that Spider-man would be the ultimate hunt.

Yet, every time Kraven tried to capture him, the spider would always humiliate Kraven. This angered Kraven. He never knew the cause of his failure. He never understood why he always failed.

But now, he figured that he had the answer. He figured that the best way to finally catch the Spider is to let go of his humanity. To realise the beast from within. And the way he was going to do that was right in front of him.


	19. The Symbiote Arc Part 5: The Tamed vs The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night if the invasion

Tonight was the night. The night of the Carnage invasion. Thanks to the tip from Flint Marko, Spidey and the other heroes knew when and where it was going to start. Spidey was wearing his suit along with Venom.

Venom made the suit all black besides his lenses and spider logos. Although the parts that were originally blue still had a slight shade of their original colour.

Spider-man landed on the roof a building in the general area of where the invasion was supposed to start. He activated his com and said "Alright, we're here. Unfortunately, I don't know what we are meant to be looking for. The Carnage symbiote could be crawling through the sewer system and into the buildings for all we know."

The com crackles a bit before the of   
All Might comes through "Then why are you having us search the area inside the perimeter."

Spidey sighs and replies as if it were obvious, "We are searching because it may start with an alpha host or a bomb. Something on the surface that we can stop here and now before the invasion even begins."

Suddenly, Spidey notices something shining on a roof nearby. He swings towards it with black webbing because of Venom. He lands on the roof and walks carefully towards the shining object. He inspects it and says to the coms "Guys, I think we found the way the Carnage symbiote will begin the spread."

"It looks like a bomb." Spidey Sense.

Spider-man backflips away from the bomb, barely avoiding a red spear that had just landed where he was previously standing.

A figure lands next to the spear and grabs it. The spear melts into the figure's hand in gooey motion. Spider-man speaks to the com. "The bomb is guarded by what we can assume to be the alpha symbiote. Don't engage. I repeat. Don't engage unless I tell you to."

Spider-man stares at the figure that has been infected by the Carnage symbiote. He noticed how bulky it was, not the usual slim look that the Carnage hosts had.

Spider-man got into a defensive stance. Ready to counter the symbiotes attack. Then, it spoke.

"Tonight is the night, Spider. The night when we finally finish this hunt."

It took a minute for Spidey to process this. 'Hunt?' The only person who ever 'hunted' Spidey was Kraven.

Looking at the Carnage figure, Spidey knew that this was unmistakably Kraven the Hunter. Another member of the Sinister Six. Bonded with the Carnage symbiote.

Spidey shouts "What the hell, Kraven. Why did you bond with Carnage? You're crazy."

"Maybe..." the symbiote hissed. "But after all the humiliation you put us through we knew this was the only way to ensure victory."

Spidey positioned himself into his signature position. Venom asks 'So what's the plan?'

Spidey mentally replies 'Since we don't have any anti-symbiote gauntlets for oblivious reasons. So are plan is to trap him long enough to defuse the bomb and then someone with the gauntlets will rip Carnage off Kraven and arrest him.'

'But may I remind you that no one from the Sinister Six probably has any records in this world.'

Spidey states 'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'

Kraven **(** **I'll just call them Kraven cause it would get confusing)** uses the symbiote to morph their hands into blades. Spidey uses Venom to make a circular shield with a white spider logo.

The two symbiotes/hosts charge at each other. Kraven tries to slice Spider-man with their blades but he blocks the one on the right with the shield and does a limbo to dodge the left one.

Spidey then straightens up and punches Kraven across the face. He then sweeps his legs tripping Kraven and causing them to land on their back. 

Spidey jumped on top of Kraven and started to punch them across the face non-stop. Kraven makes multiple spikes come out of their body which forced Spidey to back away to avoid being impaled in multiple parts of his body.

Spidey looks towards the bomb and sees the timer on it. 'Crap! We only have less than 5 minutes to defuse the bomb.'

Spider-man says to the com and states. "We have less than 5 minutes to take down this Carnage host and defuse the bomb. Start getting everybody indoors and send somebody here that can defuse the bomb while I keep the Carnage at bay."

Receiving the message the heroes start having everybody get inside and to say inside until it was safe.

Spider-man used Venom to make his fist slightly larger and punched Kraven across the face. Kraven stepped back a bit and hissed at Spidey, they're long tongue doing a little dance in the air.

Spidey asks "Seriously! What is it with you symbiotes and your obsession with long tongues."

'I'm going to take offence to that.' Venom states.

Ignoring what Venom just said and ran towards Kraven. He could now hear the hassle of the heroes evacuating everybody indoors. Ordering them to stay inside where it is safe.

Kraven sent multiple sharp tendrils towards Spider-man who dodged them. For some reason his Spidey Sense wasn't as on point against symbiotes so it was harder for Spider-man to dodge but still managed to dodge all of them, only being scraped by a few, but Venom easily took care of it.

Spidey fired a web line at Kraven, it hit his face. Spidey then pulled Kraven towards him, turned his other hand into a mace, and smashed Kraven into the ground with it. 

The mace disappeared and Spidey started to web Kraven with a combination of his artificial webbing from his web shooters and the biological webbing from the Venom symbiote. The hybrid web combined the two version's tensile strength and stretchiness.

"This won't hold them for long but it should buy us some time to defuse the bomb."

Spidey turns around to see Power Loader already working on the bomb and by the looks of things, was struggling with it.

Spider-man ran up to him and asked "How are you doing with the bomb?"

Power Loader just sighed and stated "I haven't seen anything like it. This bomb is more advanced than anything I have ever seen before."

Spidey looks at the controls for a bomb and says in a sarcastic tone "What is this, the Stone Age."

He moves in front of Power Loader and starts to work on the bomb. Power Loader watched in amazement as Spidey worked on defusing the bomb. He could barely follow Spidey's hands as he worked on pulling out the wires in the bomb and typing on the keypad attached to it.

The bomb was advanced for the people of this world, but for Spidey, it was no different than a simple calculator.

Spider-man worked quickly and efficiently. As he used both his smarts and experience with his Spidey Sense in order to defuse the bomb.

Suddenly, his Spidey Sense spiked up from 1 to 11. Before he could react, both he and Power Loader were swept away from the bomb by a large tendril.

Kraven has gotten free from the webbing. The symbiote wearing hunter was twitching while in a slouched stance.

Spidey looks at the bomb. He only has just over a minute to finish defusing the bomb. But he knows that Power Loader doesn't stand a chance against a Carnage infused Kraven.

Power Loader probably noticed this and said "Finish defusing the bomb, Spider-man. I'll survive."

Spidey nods. He knew the chances of Power Loader surviving were low, but unless someone else didn't show up soon, this was the best they got.

Power Loader charged at Kraven, using the anti-symbiote gauntlets Spider-man developed. Spider-man took one last look and got back to work on the bomb.

**30sec...**

Sweat started to gather on Spidey's forehead.

**20sec...**

Searching for the last wire.

**10sec...**

Found the wire.

**1sec...**

Cut

0sec... ERROR

The bomb was defused.

Spidey tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead but failed due to wearing two masks over his face.

He suddenly remembers that Power Loader was still battling the Carnage infected Kraven. Spidey turns towards them and sees Power Loader clearly struggling. His costume was destroyed and his body covered in cuts and brushes.

Kraven was also struggling. The anti-symbiote gauntlets clearly heaving and effect on Carnage. The symbiote was swaying around like crazy. Trying its best to cling onto its host.

Spidey sent a tendril at Kraven and pulled them towards him as Venom increased the size of his other hand and gave it something similar to that of brass knuckles.

Spidey punched Kraven across the face with so much force that parts of the Carnage symbiote flew of Kraven. Kraven tried to stab Spidey with an arm blade but Spidey easily dodges it and kicks Kraven into the ground with so much force that the roof of the building cracked.

Kraven just got up and lashed at Spidey. The two hosts and their symbiotes fought. They were equally matched. Separated and together. Spider-man was underrated when it came to his strength, speed and skill. He has the power to throw punches with gods if needed to.

Kraven was a skilled and powerful hunter with strength and senses far greater than that of an average human.

Venom increased its host's physical strength and speed and relied mainly on the brut force.

Carnage increased its host physical stats much like Venom but mainly created blades to spill blood and took pleasure in it.

Spider-man and Venom were more controlled while Carnage made the host crazy and commit random acts of violence for no real reason.

It was a battle of the Tamed against the Wild.


	20. The Symbiote Arc Part 6: The Chaotic Four

Spider-man and the Carnage enchanted Kraven fought on top of the rooftop. Shrieks of laughter from the Carnage symbiote sounded throughout the area.

The two symbiote enchanted combatants tried to claw the other's symbiote off. The symbiotes formed themselves into weapons for their combatants. Kraven and Carnage mainly using spikes and other sharp blades, while Spider-man and Venom made shields and enlarged arms 

The majority of the pro heroes had arrived at the roof but were unable to help Spider-man due to the fight being such a mess.

Spider-man dodged a tendril that was going to cut a hole through his skull and shot a web at Kraven, pulling the hunter towards him, and punching them across the face at the last second.

Kraven slid across the rooftop, some of the Carnage symbiote falling off them. Kraven tried to get up the attack gave room for Present Mic to send a sound attack towards Kraven which made the symbiote shrieks in pain as it tried to stay attached to its host. 

Endeavour then came out of nowhere and blasted fire at Kraven. Scorch marks appeared on the symbiote, as it both melted and tensed from the fire and sound.

Suddenly, Spidey Sense started to tingle. Spidey looked towards where it was pointing at and barely managed to jump out of the way of a large amount of yellow electricity. Unfortunately, the other heroes weren't as lucky and were unable to dodge the assault.

Present Mic stopped his assault, unable to continue due to overusing his quirk. He is then smashed into the ground by a large metal green tail.

Carnage Kraven starts to laugh historically despite the fact they are still being burnt by Endeavour. This action confused Endeavour, creating the perfect distraction.  
Endeavour is tackled something big and metal.

Spidey looks at the results of what happened in the last couple of seconds. All the other heroes on the rooftop were taken down, and Spidey and Venom were now going to have to take down these new opponents along with the carnage infused Kraven. Luckily, he knew who they were.

"Electro, Scorpion and Rhino, glad you could join the party." (They look like the PS4 versions of them.)

"Spider-man." Electro snarls. "I see that Flint really did give you Venom."

This shocked both Spider-man and Venom. Sidney asked for them both "You know?" he mumbled.

"The doc figured it out," states Scorpion. "We currently have him contained so he doesn't escape."

Spidey thinks to himself 'Great. Now after all this is over we are gonna have to rescue, Flint'

"We're gonna have a lot of fun finally killing you," Rhino screams as he charges at Spider-man. 

Spider-man somersaults over Rhino and lands gracefully. Spidey fires a black web at Rhino's back. Spidey pulls the web and throws him at Scorpion, who just jumps over his and sends his mechanical tail towards Spider-man.

Spider-man avoids the stinger but gets struck by Electro's electricity. Venom was slightly smocking from the assault. Spidey then barely avoids red spear from Kraven.

All four combatants surrounded the spider. Spidey presses his finger against his com and speaks into it.   
"Hey, if there any other heroes that could come and assist here. I'm currently surrounded by four of my most dangerous foes, so some assistance would be nice seeing as all the other heroes here have been fried by electricity, so please hurry." 

Spidey then noticed the bits of the Carnage symbiote moving.   
"Um... I recommend you guys watch your step. We don't want you getting symbiote on your shoes."

"SHUT UP!" Rhino screams as he tries another tackle on Spider-man. Unfortunately, he should have listened to Spider-man's warning. He ends up stepping on the red symbiote. The symbiote crawls up the leg of its new host. Trying to bond with him. Rhino claws at the symbiote trying to get it off him. "Get this thing off me!" he cried.

But the symbiote only started to spread from his arms. Spider-man and the other villains could only stare in fear as the symbiote took over Rhino. 

Kraven started to laugh historically. "More hostesses, more hunters to hunt the spider."

The bits of the symbiote on the rooftop all start to crawl towards Scorpion and Electro. They try to escape, but it still manages to latch onto them. Both villains shrieked as they tried to escape the symbiotes' clutches yet failed.

Spider-man was now surrounded by four members of his rogues gallery. All of which were now under the control of Carnage. Great.

Rhino had the same red and black colour scheme as the symbiote. The symbiote looked less like goop and more like the metal armour of Rhinos suit. He also had a much larger horn.

Electro looked like the average Carnage host. Only he had black lightning on his sides and over his eyes. The metal suit was sticking out. He also gave of black electricity instead of his usual yellow.

Scorpion basically really had only one new unique feature. His tail was much longer than usual.

"Meet the Chaotic Four Spider-man," Kraven said with more Carnage in their voice. "Now prepare for your final hunt."

'Any ideas?' Venom asks. Spidey simply replies "Ye. Don't die."


	21. Stories I recommend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just some stories you can read while you wait for me to update

I'm working on writing a bunch of chapters before updating so I have a bunch in bulk. So this chapter is a list of stories I recommend.

**The Difference Between Heroes**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173660/chapters/55467193

This is what what would have happened if instead of meeting Deku and Mirio, Eri ran into the amazing Spider-man. This story is ment to out line just how different Spider-man and Deku really are, and the author does an amazing job in doing. This story also has Spider-man team up with Daredevil and 3 other vigilantes that I won't name. 

**When Worlds Collide**  
https://my.w.tt/xiJANyc2T9

Another Spider-man Mha crossover. Takes place after season 4

**A world rebuilt (Sequel to 'When Worlds Collide'**  
https://my.w.tt/thfuK8o2T9

This story is still relatively new, but if you read When Worlds Collide,you should really read this one.

**S** **pider-man: Wrongfully Accused** https://my.w.tt/rKcr5EB2T9

This takes place is after Far from home. Peter is captured by the police and has to stand trial for the crimes he did not commit. His lawyer, non-other the Matt Murdock.

**Shrunk - Kamijiro**  
https://my.w.tt/ekJMnGO2T9

Jiro is turned into a 6-year old kid and Kaminari has to take care of her. You know the laughter is guaranteed.

**Daredevil in the Tower**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354540

Daredevil goes to Avengers tower to recruit Spider-man to rescue Deadpool and gives Tony a lecture.

**E** **ye of the Beholder**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073858/chapters/57937693

  
Peter has finally had enough of the avengers treating him like a kid and leaves the tower to be his own hero.

 **Infinity Redux**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332925/chapters/61421299

During the final battle of Endgame, the stones tell Peter he has to use them in order to fix everything. Being fung into his 14 year old body and armed with knowledge of the future, Peter must work hard to make sure the future won't be in ruins.

 **Long Time coming**   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847954/chapters/44731450

Peter uses the stones and is flung to the beginning of time as their immortal guardian. I know,crazy

 **New world, New problems**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953154/chapters/54910966#workskin

Peter is sent to the Mha universe with three infinity stones embedded in his skin. Not a very nice image

 **Peter kicks Stark out**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213377

The title says it all

 **With great Power,comes great Alliance**  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808401

A malfunction in a inter-dimensional portal sucks Peter into Mha. Need I say more.

 **A blind lawyer walks into a Superhero base**  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13197587/1/

  
 **An All New World For One Small Spider**  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12943787/1/

Spider-man Mha, how many more times do I have to say it

 **If Spider-Man was in My Hero Academia**  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13598089/1/

This one actually has a YouTube series

I **nside a Spider’s Web**  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13161878/1/

Spider-man is offered a spot on the Avengers but has to go to superhero school first, simple right. Lets add in alien parasites and a killer roomate to the mix

**Peter Parker - Peter Skywalker**  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12902027/1/

Peter is reborn as one of the Skywalker triplets. Crazy, I kno

**Spider-Man: Hero Academia**  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13049956/1/

Green Goblin gets his hands on the infinity stones and accidentally sends himself and Spider-man into the world of Mha. The is even an anime opening 

**Spider-Man: Plus Spectacular**!  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13307233/1/

After a world ending event, Spider-man id launched to the world of Mha.

**Spider-Quirk**  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13149451/1/

Spider-man is dusted, appears in Mha, rescues the water hose heroes, is adopted by one of the Pussycats. Pretty crazy

**Tales of Spider-man**  
https://my.w.tt/uNQ3Opu9T9

  
Oneshots about Spider-man

 **My hero academia x Male Spider-man**   
https://my.w.tt/9IOdBqF9T9

Despite being a male reader story, it's basically Peter Parker in My Hero Academia

 **The friendly neighbourhood Spider-man**   
https://my.w.tt/31mclWR9T9

This is a simple Spider-man story that I totally recommend


	22. The Symbiote Arc Part 7: All Venom All Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man battles the Chaotic Four

Spider-man dodged a red tail going his way, but was then almost electrocuted by black electricity. Fortunately, he was able to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, he jumped right in front of Rhino who grabbed him and smashed him into the ground.

Both Spidey and Venom let out a grunt of pain, but it wasn't over yet. Scorpion grabs him and throws Spidey of the roof. Spidey tries to catch himself with webs, Kraven jumps on him, pressing him towards the ground.

The two skidder into the road. Spider-man feeling the road crumble under their pressure. Kraven stood over the symbiote enhanced spider.

Kraven used his symbiote to morph his arm into a sharp blade. Before they pierced Spider-man through the chest with said blade, they fissed "The hunt, is finally, over."

But before the Kraven could kill Spider-man, a shout sounded through the air. "DETROIT SMASH!!"

All Might's fist connected with Kraven's face, sending the symbiote enchanted hunter across the street.

All Might reached his hand out to Spidey. "Are you alright, Young Spider-man?"

Spidey took All Might's hand and said "We're -- I'm fine."

All Might heard snapping sounds coming from Spider-man as he twitched here and there. All Might felt unsure cause of this, so he asked to clarify. "Are you sure?"

Spider-man nods and says "Yep, just a few broken bones and dislocated limbs. Nothing my already accelerated healing and Venom can't fix.

"Okay, if you say so." All Might said.

Suddenly, the two heroes are surrounded by the Chaotic Four. All of their tongues were dancing out of control, as their saliva drip out of their mouths, they looked like they have just entered a 5-star restaurant.

Spider-man doesn't hesitate. "You take on Rhino and Scorpion, I'll handle Kraven and Electro."

"Okay. Which is which?" All Might asks, generally confused.

Suddenly, as if to answer his question, Rhino tackles All Might into a building and Scorpion follows them. Spidey shouts "Those two!"

Electro fired black electricity which he dodged by doing a flip to the side. Spidey ran towards Electro and jumped up towards him. The sheer amount of force Spider-man put in his jump alone was enough to crack the concrete road. Spidey jumped to the same altitude as Electro. He punched Electro so hard that he was sent several feet down the road.

Kraven tried to stab Spider-man when he landed, but he just leaned to the side and punched them across the face.

Meanwhile, with All Might and the other half of the Chaotic Four.

Rhino smashed All Might into a wall the building. It was a simple coffee shop. Or was  
a coffee shop. Now it was covered in rubbles and would take a long while to clean up.

The alien enhanced Rhino screamed or rather shrieked at All Might. It's extensively large tongue danced in the open air as its saliva flew onto the number 1 hero's face.

All Might turned his face to the side disgusted this and trying to shield his face from the spit.

He muttered "Disgusting." before he punched the Rhino.

Rhino flew out of the store and onto the open street. The symbiote was just barely able to reattach itself to its host.

Scorpion jumped from a table at All Might, trying to stab its stinger into him. The Symbol of peace was just barely able to avoid the stinger.   
"It's time for you to surrender, villain." his signature grin still plastered on his face. He grabbed the Scorpions tail and threw them into Rhino, who has just now gotten up.

All Might then launched himself towards the two and shouted "Texas Smash!"

The punch caused the two villains to be sent back multiple feet. The symbiote having to reattach itself to them.

The gust of wind from the punch managed to push back Electro, who, along with Kraven, were still battling Spider-man a block from where All Might was fighting against the other half of the Chaotic Four.

Spider-man creates a shield with Venom to block an attack from Kraven who struck with another blade.

"More blades, seriously. Try and think of something more original." Spidey quips as he pushes Kraven back and jumps into the air. "Like this for example."

He uses Venom to extend his arm into a whip. He grabs Kraven and pulls the hunter towards him. When Kraven reached the right altitude, Spidey roundhouse kicks him to the ground.

Kraven hits the ground with enough force to create a small crater. Still, in the air, Spidey fires two lines of webbing at the sides of Kraven. He then pulls on the lines of the web with all his might, pulling himself down as fast as a rocket.

Spider-man's feet hit Kraven on the head with so much force that the crater is enlarged tenfold. Spidey could have even sworn that he heard a crack come from Kraven.

Spidey jumps of the symbiote enhanced hunter, pushing him further into the ground in the process. Spidey lands a few feet away from the hunter when he is suddenly blasted by black lightning. Spider-man turns to look at the red Electro. "How could I have forgotten about you Spark plug."

Electro just lets out a shriek a flew towards Spider-man. Spider-man jumps over his attacker.

"Karen, think you can locate a fuse box or anything to overload Electro." Despite wearing Venom over his suit, its H.U.D was still functional.

A red light flashed across Spider-man's screen as Karen did an X-Ray to search for electric cables.

"I have located a large amount of unused electric cables underneath us. I might be able to temporarily reroute the power for you."

Spidey dodges another tackle from Electro. Spidey says "Ok, Karen get ready to do that. Venom, at my signal, grab the cables and help me rip them out of the concrete."

Venom asks "What kind of signal?"

Spidey sees Electro flying towards them and dodges by doing a somersault.   
"Read my mind!" Spidey practically screams.

As Electro was flying in for another attack, cackling like the crazy maniac the Carnage symbiote was, Spidey plunged his hands into the concrete. Venom got to work by searching for the electric cables as Karen started to reroute the power to said cables.

The lights in the nearby buildings started to flicker as the power was cut off from them. Spidey felt Venom locate the cables and waited. He had to time this just right.

At the last moment, he pulled. The large cables were ripped from themselves, the electricity showing, and Electro flew right into.

Both Electro and the symbiote cried out in pain. A mix of blue, yellow and black electricity danced across the air as the symbiote was burnt off the villain. The shrieks of pain echoed through the air. The heard the cries from their homes. Already on their toes from the mysterious power-cut, deciding best not to check it out.

The symbiote now completely burnt off Electro, Spider-man says to Karen "Ok Karen. You can give people their shows and Wi-fi back."

The electricity dies down as the lights in the buildings flicker back to life. Spider-man drops the cables and looks down on Electro. He was currently unconscious, but along with a few first degree burns, looked relatively fine.

Spider-man looks down on his hands and sees a few white marks on Venom. Venom knew that Spidey noticed and says "I'm fine, Parker. I was almost disintegrated by the bast of a rocket. This is no worse than a paper cut."

"Whatever you say, man."

Spidey then notices something red out of the corner of his eye. Spidey leans back at the last second to dodge Kraven's spear. Kraven was right in front of him when he was standing back up so he punched the crazy hunter.

"Come on Kraven, this isn't you. Well, you do always try to kill me with sharp objects, but at least one of your traps was triggered by now. Get rid of the symbiote."

The two symbiote enchanted warriors started to fight hand to hand. Spider-man dodging and countering with quick jabs, Kraven fought with furry and sharp blades.   
Spider-man then did a leg sweep, knocking Kraven to the ground.

Spider-man looks around and sees a fire-gauntlet that must have fallen off the building earlier. Spidey shoots a web at it and pulls it towards him. After a quick inspection, he concludes that activating it could cause it to overload and blow up.

Quickly coming up with a plan. Spider-man holds onto the gauntlet and runs to Kraven. Kraven has just gotten up and is running towards Spider-man. Spider-man jumps over the hunter and activates the gauntlet and webs it to his back.

The damaged gauntlet starts to overheat and glow a bright orange. The symbiote around the gauntlet starts to burn up and turn a white. Kraven tries to rip the gauntlet off but is unable to reach it.

Spidey Sense starts to tingle. Realising what it meant. "Venom! Take cover!"

Venom starts to take cover inside Spider-man, while the webhead himself started to run to take cover.

The gauntlet explodes, burning Carnage off of Kraven but also severely damage Venom and knocking out Spider-man.

All Might landed next to the unconscious Spider-man, carrying the now Carnage free Rhino and Scorpion.

"You never cease to amaze me, Young Parker."


	23. The Symbiote Arc: The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Carnage

Peter wakes up with a shock. He remembers the events of the previous night and starts looking around his surroundings to try and figure out where he is.

The first thing he realises is that he is in a bed. The next one being that he is in what appeared to be a hospital room. He also realises that his suit was taken off him and that he was wearing a hospital gown.

On instinct, he grabs his face to make sure his mask was still on. He was happy to announce it was still on.

"Your second quirk was quite protective of your identity." a voice from the doorway says.

Spidey turns to look towards the source of the voice. He sees a hospital nurse standing at the doorway holding a checklist. She walked towards him, reading the checklist.

"You mostly only had 2nd to 3rd-degree burns on you, most of which were mostly healed when you arrived. Your second quirk, 'Venom' as it called itself, seemed to have suffered more damage from the fire then your actual body. Other then that, you appear to be completely healed and ready to leave."

Spidey nods and says "Thanks."

The nurse leaves the room but before she exits, she turns around and says " You also have some guests that wanted to meet you."

When the nurse left, two more people entered and Spidey immediately recognised them.

"All Might. Detective Naomasa. I assume the Carnage invasion was prevented."

Naomasa nods and says "The invasion was prevented thanks to you. If it wasn't for you, I, half Japan would probably have been infected by now."

"Aww. Stop. You're making me blush."

The two are already used to Spider-man's jokes so they ignore the comment and press on with the rest of the matters. All Might transforms into his weaker form in order to preserve energy.

"Unfortunately, not all is good," he states.

"What's the problem?" Spidey asks, generally confused.

The detective continues "During the whole Carnage fiasco, Class 1-A and B were attacked at the training camp by the League of Villains."

Spider-man takes a minute to absorb this information before shouting "Wait, WHAT!!"

Spidey was panicking. His girlfriend, students and friends were all at the training camp and were just attacked by villains. He was about to start demanding to know if they were alright. Fortunately, All Might answered all of his questions before he could say anything "Most of them are all right. A little few gained any serious injuries. Only Young Bakugo and Pro hero were captured."

Spidey lets out a sigh of relief. He was still freaked out that the two classes were attacked and is curious as to how the League of Villains figured out the camp's location as even he doesn't know where the camp was located.

The Detective continues to speak. "Some of the injuries were more serious then others the students will be arriving at this hospital."

Spidey nods. He wasn't used to this level of heroics. Sure he dealt with alien invasions and saved all of New York multiple times but most of the time he didn't have such a big role in it or it was a quick fight and it was over. He just wanted to go home.

Spider-man gets out of his bed and grabs his suit. He walks to the changing curtain on the other side of the room. He asks "Anything else I need to know?"

"Rhino, Scorpion, Electro and Kraven have all been arrested, but it will be difficult to prosecute them as they don't have any legal documents here."

Spidey has just finished putting his suit. He walks out, checking if everything was working properly. "Ye, I figured that might be a problem. I have Karen make some false records for them to at least have them temporarily imprisoned 'til I'm finished with making a way to get us back to our universe."

All Might nods and sates. "I still can't believe they tricked us. And I bet that Flint guy was in on it."

Spider-man freezes for a moment before walking right up to All Might. "Flint knew nothing about the attack on the training camp. If he did he would have told me. He was always a good man, even when he was a villain. Electro, Scorpion and Rhino confirmed for me that they had no idea that Flint told us anything until Octavius figured it out. He risked his life to warn us about the Carnage invasion and now he is also being held being captive by the league."

All Might actually took a few steps back. He was genuinely afraid of the teenage vigilante. He was powerful, skilled, smart and more then cable of taking down most if not all the heroes in fight. But when he is mad, then you'd have to be an idiot to aggravate him further.

He raises his hands in surrender and immediately apologises.

This seems to calm Spider-man as he turns to face the detective and asks "So what's the plan?"

Naomasa begins "For now, we wait. When the students are well enough, we will conduct interviews to see if they have any information that could be of use to us. After we gather all the information, we will be able to launch an assault on their base when and if we figure out where it is."

Spider-man nods "Flint gave me a rather good description of the main base so I may be able to have Karen run a few scans through the cities CCTV and find a match, but it may take a while to find."

Naomasa nods "That's alright."

Spider-man walks towards the window and looks out on the city. He sighs and says "Watch out, Ock. It won't be much longer until this is all over."

_Meanwhile_

Doctor Otto Octavius looked out on his 'team'. If he was being honest, they were just a group of second rate villains. Easy to manipulate. He watched as the Leagues quote on quote leader tried to convince the explosive brat to join the league. A horrible waste of time if one were to ask Otto.

He looked at the jar containing the sand that was, in reality, the traitor Flint Marko, a.k.a. Flint Marko. It was easy to get past his intangibility. Just pour some strong knock out drugs on him and shove him into a jar half-filled with water.

Otto smiled. Soon, he would rule this world, with Spider-man's head hanging on his wall.

_Meanwhile_

A man in a suit was running as fast as he could. This man had quite a big name so he had some influence over the people.

As to why he was running. Well, he was running away from a figure that was chasing him on the rooftops. The figure wore a black robe with a hood. The outfit also consisted of some red markings that were weren't very clear in the darkness.

The man runs into an alleyway in hopes of escaping his chaser. Instead, he runs right into a dead end.

He freezes when he sees the wall blocking him from freedom. When he hears the figure land behind him, he immediately turns around to face his pursuer.

The red markings on the black robe were, in fact, a large spider the legs of which stretched onto the arms and legs of the outfit. A sharp, organic and rather bloody stinger comes out of the attacker's wrist.

Before he plunged the blade into his prey, he says "All hail the Spider. Our saviour and the light that illuminates the darkness that kept us blind for too long


	24. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits his friends at the hospital

Peter was now in his civilian clothes. He was heading back to the hospital to visit Midoriya, who took the most damage. He couldn't help but feel responsible despite not having much reason to. "Stupid Parker Pride," he mutters to himself as he enters Midoriya's room. 

When he enters he sees that a large number of class 1-A was already there, chatting with Midoriya.

"So, I'm guessing the secret summer camp was a bust." Peter jokes.

Everyone stops talking and turns to the door and sees Peter just casually standing there. He smiles and walks into the room.

"For those who I haven't met me yet, I'm Peter Parker."   
He puts his hand forward for a handshake.

Tsu jumps towards him, pulling him into a hug. After a moment of shock, he hugs back.   
"Glad that you're ok." Tsu whispers

"I should be saying that to you," Peter replies.

The two let go of each other and notice everyone staring. Peter answers their un-asked question by simply saying while scratching his head "We got together before you all left to the training camp."

They stood there in awkward silence. Peter could even feel that Venom was also finding this situation quite uncomfortable.

Peter breaks the silence by saying, "So about the camp, a real let down. Any ideas on how they figured out its location?"

They all looked at each other. Those who meet Peter out of the mask nodded to the others, silently telling them that he could be trusted.

Iida speaks up first. "We have no idea how they could have gained the location of the training camp. They took us by surprise during our test of courage, and that was after a long day of training our quirks..."

"So you were extremely tired. Yet you still managed to push through. You resisted and prevented the worst possible outcome. Sure Bakugo and one of your supervisors got captured, and a small handful got hospitalized, but it could be worse. At least no one was killed. "

"Wise words," Tokoyami says bowing his heads.

Many also nodded their heads, agreeing with what Peter said. Some even felt inspired by it. Inspired to get back put there and show the villains that they made a mistake ruining their summer camp. All except one.

Tears started to well up in Midoriya's eyes. Everyone noticed this and circled Midoriya to ask what's wrong.

"He was right in front of me. Kachan was just a few feet away. Yet I still failed. How can I call myself a hero when I failed to rescue someone who was right in front of me. If I did something differently maybe things would have turned out better. Like, if I didn't stay to fight that villain and just ran away with Kota then maybe my arms wouldn't have been broken and I could've done something."

Peter lets out a light sigh. 'I swear, ever since I met these kids I've had to give them more speeches on being a hero than the number of suits Iron man has. Scratch that, he still has more.'

"That's not true. Even if you ran, we have no way to tell if things would have turned out any better. From what I gathered, that villain was Muscular. He is one tough cookie. If he was able to run free across the camp, he might have been able to attack the rest of the people at the camp and caused it multiple casualties. You can't save everyone, Midoriya. No one can. Not even All Might. But that doesn't mean you can't try. And if you can't, you damn well sure you can avenge them." He says, putting a bit more ferocity on the last part.

Everybody looks at him with some confusion on their face. Peter scratches his head awkwardly as he says "Sorry. That last bit has a bit of an origin that I can't get into detail right now, but my point still stands."

'Dork.' Venom insults his host.

"Parker is right!" Kirishima states breaking the silence once more. Bakugo may have been captured, but that doesn't mean we can't save him now."

Everyone looks at him confused.

"Yesterday, me and Todoroki decided to visit you Midoriya. As we were heading to your room, we overheard Spider-man, All Might and a police officer talking to Yaoyorozu. She gave them a device that she said they could use to track a tracking device she placed on a Nomu with the help of a Class 1-B student."

Peter remembered that. All Might would later tell Yaoyorozu just how much she grew.

Iida quickly caught on to what Kirishima was saying and asked "Does this mean you're gonna have Yaoyorozu make another receiver?"

Todoroki answers by asking "What if it does?"

Iida seemed to be holding something in and Peter noticed this. He figured there was an outburst coming and decided to take a step back. He spent enough time with Wolverine to know that those can get real bad, real fast.

Iida has a flashback to the aftermath of the Stain incident. His and Midoriya's mentor's had to take responsibility for them going after the hero killer. When Iida apologised, his mentor said that while vigilantes were being given more slack because of Spider-man, that doesn't mean they have permission to do so.

"It is as All Might said!" shocking and scaring the people around him, making them back away.

"This is something we should leave to the pros! This isn't the place for us to act, you idiots!"

Peter was thinking to himself 'Wow, Iida was the last person I would expect to start acting like Wolverine.'

"We _know_ that!" Kirishima lets out. "But, I couldn't do anything! After I heard that my friend was being targeted, I couldn't do anything! I _didn't_ do anything! If I don't do anything now, I won't be a hero or a man anymore!"

" _Ssssllluuurp_!"

Everyone turns to Peter who was drinking a juice box. They all look a Peter with confused looks and 'Are you serious faces?'.

Peter looks at them all with a blank face and he says "Sorry. I was thirsty."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can give such inspirational speeches but also be one of the biggest dorks in the _multiverse."_

 _'_ Talk about dropping a hint. Real smooth, Tsu.'

"I know you love me for it." Peter flirts with a smirk.

Tsu smiles a quick smile before everyone's back to the previous matter.

"Kirishima." Mina begins "If you try to rescue Bakugo, and even if you don't die, you can still go to jail for vigilantism." 

"Ashido and Iida are right." Tsu states "Even though Spider-man was given that special offer to teach his view on makes a hero at U.A, and allowed to continue being a hero without a licence, you may not get a similar treatment."

"Iida, all of you, you're all correct. I know that. But!"

Kirishima turns to face Midoriya and reaches his hand towards him.  
"Hey, Midoriya, your hand can still reach! We can go save him!"

Everybody has an extremely serious expression on their face except for Peter who has a confused look on his face.

"Dude, both of his arms are broken, he can't reach you."

Everyone looks at Peter who now has an unfazed look on his face. He finishes his entire juice box with a single sip and says "Why do I feel like you guys are having a case of Déjà vu."

A doctor enters the room and asks everyone to leave. They all leave to do as told, leaving Midoriya along with the doctor. With his enchanted senses, Peter hears Kirishima tell Midoriya that he and Todoroki already talked to Yaoyorozu and are going to go rescue Bakugo tonight and that Midoriya doesn't have to come due to ti his injuries and leaves. He then hears the doctor tell Midoriya he needs to stop breaking this bones or he will lose the ability to use them at all.

'Midoriya's quirk is less of a strength enhancer and more of energy releaser. His body is incapable of handling all that energy, that is why his bones break. He needs to continue training his bodies strength and durability so he can handle it. And now I'm nerding over my friend/student's power. Great.'

_Later that night_

Kirishima and Todoroki are waiting outside the hospital. It is now late in the night. They are waiting for Yaoyorozu and Midoriya to arrive so they can start the rescue mission.

The two finally exit the hospital. The four start talking about the plan on what they are gonna do. Iida then arrives and starts to shout at them about how reckless their plan is. He even goes as far as to get physical with Midoriya. After some explaining, he agrees to join.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure is watching them from the rooftop. Spider-man is in his signature crouched position. He watches the whole thing unfold, able to hear their every word thanks to his hearing.

"Did he have to punch the broccoli snack" Venom growls, forming out of a tendril on Spidey's shoulder?

"No, he's just frustrated, not too long ago he almost got himself and two of his classmates killed because of his grudge. Don't know if they would be here with us if I wasn't looking for the same villain. Speaking of which, hey Karen, have Droney follow them. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

"On it."

A small spider-shaped drone detaches itself from Spider-man's white logo. It then changes its colour to black so it can hide in the dark.

"And while they're off on their rescue mission, we have a rescue mission of our own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update


	25. Teaser

I'm giving you all a teaser for my next story. Spider-man: Bad Blood. It takes place in a completely separate reality from this story  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165860


	26. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man assist the Pro Heroes in taking down the League

Doctor Otto Octavius sat in his seat. It has been a few days since his Carnage Invasion failed. All because he failed to locate the traitor earlier. He looked at the glass jar sitting in the table next to him. 

The was filled to the brim with sand. That sand was the traitor Flint Marko. Even though the drug Otto used on Flint has worn off, there wasn't enough room for him to move and break free of his container. Otto smiled at the thought of something so powerful could be contained so easily. 

He turned his head to look at the rest of his 'comrades'. He watched as the man-child tried to convince the demon-child to join this little group. Ock honestly wanted to laugh at how ridiculous his idea was. Laugh at just how stupid this group's 'leader' was. Laugh at how easy it is for him to manipulate these people.

"Dabi, untie him. Make him feel welcome." The man-child called Shigaraki said, referring to the burnt chicken nugget as the arachnid would call him. 

Dabi looks at the knock off Deadpool and says "Twice, untie him."

Twice walks to untie Bakugo but a metallic tentacle grabs him. Everybody turns to see Octavius now standing with a scowl on his face, indicating irritation.   
"Are you idiots that stupid?! If you untie him, he'll escape!"

"At least the bald, fat man has some brain cells."

Octavius looks at him with disgust. Two more tentacles come out of his backpack as they carry him towards the hero in training. 

"Even I am confused as to why they would let someone like you into the hero course. You think you have what it takes to be the next symbol of peace and hope. Don't make me laugh."

The fourth and final tentacle comes out and grabs Bakugo. Bakugo could feel the air leaving his lungs as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Your rage and drive for blood rivals that of the Punisher. They should have never let an animal like you into that school."

Octavius lets go of Backugo's neck and travels back to his chair. The entire league watches as he travels back to his seat.

Shigaraki now gets up, ready to throw another tantrum. He walks towards the doctor and starts "What do you think you're doing."

Otto looked at him, grunted and kept walking to his chair. 

Now Shigaraki was annoyed. He grabbed one of Octavius' arms, expecting it to disintegrate, but it didn't.

A few cracks appeared but they were minimal. Octavius used this moment of shock to shock to shove Shigaraki away. 

Shigaraki is sent flying back, hitting the wall behind Bakugo with a thud. It took a few moments for him to recollect himself. When he did he demanded, "How did that arm not disintegrate? It shouldn't be possible. You cheated!"

Octavius just looked at the man-child and said, "These tentacles are made of carbonadium. One of the strongest metals on my Earth. No one can break it." 

That was a lie. As someone managed to break 4, 1-foot thick, carbonadium tentacles, Spider-man.

Doc Ock shutters at the memory. When he saw Spider-man break through those tentacles, made from a metal that is often compared to adamantium. 

Bakugo saw this all and heard it all. And he didn't believe it. 'His Earth.? Is he from some alternative universe or some crap? But it looks like he and the spider-freak have history. So does that mean..?'

Backugo's train thought is stopped by a knocking on the door.

"Pizza Time!" 

Everybody stop doing what they were doing and look at the door.

The 'pizza guy' continues to speak, "I'm here to deliver a large pepperoni pizza, 6 large fries, Ummm, 2 boxes of 6 chicken nuggets and on the side..."

A large amount of force destroys the wall, and a bunch of heroes come through, including Spider-man who finishes "A LARGE CHEESE KNUCKLE SANDWICH!!"

"Kurogiri, gate!" Shigaraki shouts.  
But before Kurogiri could open up a gate, he is hit by a bunch of wood.

"Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamui Woods shouts, jumping from the back of the group of heroes. Spider-man also gets in, firing some webs, trapping the villains further.

The entire League is suddenly bound by a combination of wooden branches and webbing.

Dabi starts to summon blue flames, intending to burn the wooden prison. But before he could, Grand Torino shows up out of nowhere. Using his quirk, he launches himself and kicks Dabi in the neck, knocking the villain half unconscious.

"Don't be impatient!" he says

Spider-man fires a line of webbing at the jar containing Sandman. He pulls it into his ground and screams "This b@#$h empty, YEET!"

Spidey smashes the jar onto the bar's wooden floor, causing it to shatter. A large amount of sand erupts from the jar and surround itself around Otto, who was making progress.

Sandman solidifies himself, making it now impossible for Doc Ock to escape. Flint reveals the upper half of his body, anger clear on his face.   
"I'm not letting you escape, Octavius. You think I will let you go after you bathed me in a knockout drug, a shoved me into a jar that could barely fit me, well think again."

As All Might gives the villains the heroic speech on how they lost, Spidey walks towards Bakugo, who was still tied to the chair.

Spider-man uses Venom to create a small knife on his finger, which he uses to cut the rope, freeing Bakugo from his bounds. Bakugo gets up from his seat and elbows Spider-man, who was going to place his hand on his shoulder.

"Oof... geez kid. No need to be so aggressive."

Venom shows himself as a tentacle on Spidey's shoulder. "Are you sure he is training to be a hero?"

"Don't know. I'd expect him to go to anger management school instead."

The pro hero Edgeshot slides through the door using his quirk, foldabody.  
"When one is on the offensive is when one neglects defence most. We're not the only ones here from the Pizza-La store."

He opens the door revealing an entire swat team.

"Outside, you are surrounded by skilful heroes, like Endeavour, and the police."

Cut to outside the base, where there are even more swat members, including Naomasa and Endeavour, surrounding the base's perimeter. 

A crowd of civilians are also watching. All wonder what was going on inside the base.

Endeavour leans towards Naomasa and asks aggressively, "Tsukauchi! Why does the worthless vigilante get to rush in while I'm out here holding the perimeter?"

Naomasa looks at Endeavour, slightly irritated, and answers "In case we miss catching them in there, you've got a wider field of vision."

"FINE!"

Back in the base, All Might turns to Bakugo and trues to reassure him. "I'm sure you were scared, you did good bearing it. I'm sorry. It's fine now, young man!"

Bakugo replays "I- I wasn't scared! Not even close, damn it!"

All Might flinched at this. Spidey walks up from behind Bakugo and says "Don't lie to yourself, Pomeranian. Everyone would be scared in your situation."

Bakugo turns to look at Spider-man and shouts out in rage "What did you just call me, damn Bug?!"

All Might walks to Bakugo and places his arm on his shoulder. Bakugo gets aggravated by this.   
"You are still green, Shigaraki!"

Shigaraki looks up at All Might with a confused look, "Huh?"

All Might continues "League of Villains, you underestimated everything too much, the soul of this young man..." referring to Bakugo, "...the diligent investigations of the police, Spider-man's skill and experience, and our anger!"

Over the coms, Best Jeanist states "The Nomu hanger is completely under our control!" 

"Admit it, handyman, you lost." Spidey walks forward."

One of the villains, Spinner, actually points out "Spider-man and All Might, these are the only heroes acknowledged by Stain!"

Otto continues to struggle against the combination of wood, webs and sand. "This isn't over Bug. You think that man-child could lead this thing. The true mastermind is so powerful, even I've grown to fear him. You don't understa--mmhh!"

Spidey had fired a web ball to cover Ock's mouth. "No one likes a sore loser Ock. No one."

Shigaraki starts to stand up, still bound by the wood and web. This isn't over. I've only just begun. Justice... peace... I will destroy this garbage heap you put a lid on with such vague ideas! It was for that purpose that I set All Might apart and started gathering people to my cause. Don't be ridiculous, this is the beginning. Kurogiri!"

Kurogiri was about to warp all the villains to a safe location, when suddenly he feels a large portion of electricity flow through him, knocking him out. 

Magne, who was bound by the bar counter shouts out. "No stop! I couldn't see anything!   
What, did you kill him?!"

Spidey looks at her (I was shocked when I learned she was a girl) and says "I simply knocked him unconscious with a little tazer grenade I attached to him while tying him up. He'll live."

Grand Torino begins to speak in his gravely yet serious tone "Didn't I tell you earlier that it'd be in your best interests to stay put? Kenji Hikiishi, Atsuhiro Sako, Shuichi Iguchi, Himiko Toga, Jin Bubaigawara. With little information and time, Spider-man figured out all of your identities and gave them to the police." 

Spider-man walks up behind Gand Torino and says, "Wasn't that hard to figure them out considering all of your quirks are saved by the government and more then half of you don't wear any real masks."

"Don't you understand?" Grand Torino continues "There's nowhere left for you to run."

"Game Over, League of Villains. After this, you will be given your sentence, and I know for a fact, one of you is going to writing class. Like seriously, 'League of Villains'? That is the most unoriginal name I ever heard."

Everybody turns to look at Spider-man, all with disapproving looks on their faces. Spidey is just confused by this and says "What? It's true."

"Whatever you say, 'Spider-man.'" Toga says, emphasizing 'Spider-man'.

Spidey turns to look at the blonde girl and says, "Touché Mosquito Girl, touché."

Toga giggles. "That's a cute name. Can I use it? "

Spidey lets out a chuckle and replies "By all means, I have a habit of naming villains. Isn't that right Ock! It's me who decided they should call you Doctor Octopus! Remember?"

Otto replied with muffled screams of anger and more struggling against his bonds.

All Might looks towards Spider-man with a disapproving look.

"Spiderman, we have more important matters then talking to villains about names."

Spidey raises his hands in defence and looks at the number one pro hero. "Alright, sorry. It's not every day I get to have a civilised conversation with a villain that isn't about their ego or how much they will enjoy watching me suffer."

"Awwww. I was having so much fun." Himiko states, genuinely upset.

"Good for you. Shut up!" Twice states.

"Hey Shigaraki," Grand Torino addresses the villain "I wanted to ask... where exactly is that boss of yours?"

"....!"

This question seems to stun Shigaraki. He starts to mutter to himself "Non-sense... This...this..."

Spider-man's Spidey Sense starts to tingle, but he was unable to pinpoint where the danger was coming. Venom was ready to cover Spider-man at any moment.

Shigaraki continues to mutter "Not... like... this... Non-sense..."

He looks directly at All Might and says Get out of my sight... Vanish..."

All Might explodes, demanding the location of the leader of the League of Villains. "Where is he right now, Shigaraki!?" 

Shigaraki shouts to All Might "I hate YOU!"

Just then multiple black goo like portals opens up with multiple Nomu coming out. 

Kamui Woods is the first to react "Nomu!? They're coming from out of nowhere! What is that black liquid?"

Grand Torino quickly turned towards Spider-man and demanded "Spider-man! I thought Kurogiri was..."

Spider-man breaks in and shouts "He's still unconscious! This isn't his doing Grampa!"

Spider-man hears someone scream that more Nomu are coming out, but it is muffled as Venom is covering his body.

'This is gonna be a tough one.' both Spider-man and Venom think


	27. Underrated Crossovers and Plots

I'm gonna name some crossovers and plots I find underrated or overused and want more people to make fanfictions for.

 **Spider-man x Avatar The Last Airbender**  
Imagine Spider-man in the world of Avater. It works better then you think. You could actually replicate his powers with Air Bending. Also I figured Toph x Peter Parker is a cute ship.

 **Spider-man x Star wars**  
Spider-man makes fun of Sidious and Vather. Nuff said

 **Spider-man x Daredevil**  
Their friendship is iconic. Why aren't there mor stories like this

 **Spider-man x Undertale**  
Spider-man and Sans would be best friends. Muffet would flirt with him non-stop (I don't ship them.)

 **Daredevil x Batman**  
Come on. It's not even a question

 **Spider-man x My Hero Academia**  
I mainly think there should be more vigilante Spider-man.

 **Underswap**  
Swap Sans remembers Resets. And isn't a yandre

 **Undertale**  
Chara is evil. She literally wanted to 'Erase this pointless world and move on to the next'

 **Mcu**  
Spider-man joins Team Cap

 **Spider-man Replaced Oneshots**  
There are way too many where the Avengers are mind controled or Peter is kicked out in a hurtful way then everything is all dandy.

 **Marvel**  
IronDad and Spiderson is over rated. Tony was a terrible mentor and father figure. The two had barely any bonding moments. So stop making Peter Tony's biological son.


	28. Rescue Mission Pt2

Spider-man created an axe with Venom and chopped of the heads of three Nomu. He then grabbed one of the head less Nomu and threw it at 5 others that were running towards him.

"I never had to fight so violently like this!" Spidey says aloud as he then stabs 4 Nomu through the head with Venom.

"Ahhh!"

Spider-man and All Might turn to look towards the sound to see the same black liquid come out from Bakugo's mouth and started to surround him.

Realising what was going to happen, both Spider-man and All Might jump towards Bakugo before it is too late.

Before Bakugo is taken to who knows where, he cries out, "The hell is this... It smells!"

Both Spider-man and All Might scream "Noo!"

All Might thinks 'It couldn't be...'

Kamui Woods is still holding the villians binded with his wood arms.

He turns his head towards the hole he and the other heroes burst through. He cries out "Endeavour, we need backu...!"

Endeavour and all the police officers that were at the ground were all busy fighting of Nomu.

Endeavour cries out with fire in his voice "Tsukauchi! Expand the evacuation zone!"

The detective cries intobhis Walkie Talkie "The findings from our investigations were that there were two hideouts. Jeanist... weren't you able to take control of the location over there!?"

No response

"Jeanist?!"

Grand Torino speaks to All Might "Toshinori, these guys are.."

"Warping Ability..." All Might breaks in "...they shouldn't have that option! Their reaction was too fast!"

**3 minutes earlier at Nomu ware house**

The Bakugo rescue squad, which consisted of Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, were squished in a narrow gap between the warehouse the Yaoyorozu's tracker was pointing towards and another building.

Midoriya, using Kirishima's night vision goggles has figured out they weren't at the League of Villains base but rather the place where they make and store Nomu.

Just then, a large crash from the front of the warehouse knocks Midoriya and Kirishima of Momo and Iida which thin knocks the whole group down as the gap wasn't very spacious.

The cause of the crash was Mt. Lady, who kicked a truck into the warehouse, blowing a large hole for her and the other heroes to easily enter the warehouse. 

Midoriya groaned in pain as Iida questioned what happened out loud.

Kirishima and Yaoyorozu look over the edge to see what was going on.

Kirishima describes the scene to the others "Mt. Lady, Gang The Orca, even No. 4 Hero, Best Jeanist..."

Yaoyorozu breaks in and says "Mr. Tiger is there too."

With the Pros and Police force, they are gathering up all the Nomu. Mt. Lady grabs hand full of Nomu (she's a giant so she can hold a lot.).

She speaks to her team "Oh wowwwww~, these things are actually alive? Does having this easy this easy of a job sit well with you, Jeanist? Shouldn't we have gone with All Might?"

Jeanist is gathering up Nomu with his clothe fibers and he replies to Mt. Lady saying "Let's not conflate the degree of difficulty of what we're doing with its importance, Rookie. Riot Squad, come and hold position, there might still be more of them around here. We're counting on you."

Tiger notices something in the ruble and runs over to find his missing teammate, Ragdoll. Her eyes were pale and open, yet she was unconscious.

Tiger grabbed her in his arms and started shaking her to try and get her wake up.   
"Ragdoll say something!" Tiger screamed worryingly at his unconscious teammate.

Gang the Orca waked up to him and tried to reassure him "Is she your teammate? She's breathing! Thank goodness."

Tiger is comforted by this, he says "But... something about her is off. What did they do to you... Ragdoll?!!"

Back with the Bakugo Rescue Squad, Iida states doing robo arm chops, "The heroes were making their move long before we were!"

All Kirishima can say is "Amazing!"

Iida continues "Well, let's get out of here. There's nothing for us to do here."

Midoriya repeats what Mt. Lady said to himself " 'Gone with All Might...' Is he where Kachan is..."

Yaoyorozu releases what Midoriya is thinking and says "If All Might is there, all the more reason for us to rest easy! Come on, let's get going!"

Suddenly, from the shadows of the warehouse, a mysterious figure speaks "I'm sorry Tiger. I thought she had a useful quirk long ago. Since the opportunity fell into my lap, I decided to take it."

Despite his calm and soothing voice, it was clear to the heroes that the man had little to no regret on whatever he has done.

Gang the Orca raises his hand to signal the mysterious figure to stop, "Stop right there! Don't move!"

This catches the attention of Bakugo Rescue Squad as they stop to see what was going on.

Orca looks at Tiger and says "Another member of the League, huh."

Tiger shouts to the others "Someone shine some light!"

The figure continues to speak "Ever since my body becamenlike this, my stock has fallen quite a bit."

The figure takes a step out of the shaddows, and that is when Jeanist reacts, using his quirk to incapacitate the figure with their own clothe fibers.

Mt. Lady panics and looks at Jeanist and states in a panicked tone, "Ho-hold on Jeanist! If that's a civilian..."

Best Jeanist quickly explains to Mt. Lady, saying "Think about the situation! A moment of hesitation could decide everything! Don't let the villain do anything!"

The villain doesn't seem to be fazed by being trapped by his own cothes and continues speaking "Just when Tomura was starting to think for himself and beginning to lead others by himself. If possible, I'd like for you all to stop interfering."

The very presence of this figure made the Rescue Squad feel sick. They weren't able to move. It made them see death itself.

Midoriya starts to panic internally 'He just mentioned Tomura... that's Shigaraki! What... No way... All Might... could that mean that that is... that is All for One!"

All for One speaks "Well then... let's get it over with."


	29. All for One and One Spider for All

At the bar, the Nomu kept coming. Spider-man grabbed one by the head and threw it at two others, then fired an impact web, webbing them to the wall. Spider-man then leaned to the side, avoiding being cut by a Nomu with rather long claws.

"Karen, bring up footage from the drone I sent after Midoriya and the others!"

He did not like what he saw, all the pro heroes at the warehouse, most likely the doing of the figure in the black suit.

"Guys--" Spidey started to call out but quickly noticed the black goop was now coming from the mouths of the villains.

"The villains are about to be warped!" 

Hearing this, All Might runs towards Shigaraki, who at this point was almost completely engulfed in the black sludge.

"No!" he cried, "Take me with you!"

It was too late. All the villains have been wrapped to who knows where.

"I'm so sorry everyone!" Kamui Woods cried out in anguish.

"Nobody is blaming you, Toothpicks!" Spidey shouts in reassurance. "This teleportation seems to pick who the user wants to teleport. I don't see why else the goop would come from their mouths."

Spidey looks towards All Might to tell him about what is happening at Kamino. 

"All Might!" he cries out when he realises the symbol of peace is being pinned down by a bunch Nomu

Not want to waste a moment, All Might jumped and began to spin himself, with the Nomu along for the ride. "Oklahoma Smash!"

On the last word, All Might smashes the Nomu onto the ground. The impact causes a large amount of dust to fly out of the building.

Spider-man runs towards All Might. "I know where they are," he says.

All Might nods and walks towards the hole in the wall. He looks and calls down to Endeavour "Endeavour! Can you handle this?"

Endeavour looked up at All Might and exploded "Does it look like I can't! Don't tell me Mr Top Hero needs glasses in his old age! If you gotta go, then get going already!!"

All Might simply replies "Yeah... you take care of everyone here!"

And he was gone. A giant gust of wind showing where he went.

Spider sighs "As much as I hate to do this. Flint, you take care of things here. I'm going after Ock!"

Sandman nods as he resumes helping the police and heroes out.

Spider-man fires a line of webbing and starts to swing towards Kamino. He knew what was going to happen.

At Kamino, all of Best Jeanist's team was scorched and unconscious.

Only Jeanist was conscious, but he was badly injured and was laying on the ground, unable to move not only cause of his injuries, but also from fear.

A slow clap was the only thing heard. All for One slowly walked towards the defeated heroes "That's the #4 hero for you. Best Jeanist. I was planning to blast them all straight to hell, but you grabbed them by their clothes and threw them aside in the nick of time. Such quick decision making, such technique... such incredible reflexes."

Struggling, Best Jeanist used the fibres of his own clothes to lift himself up and then sent them towards All for One. It did nothing.

All for One continues to speak, "Your strength is the product of endless training and a wealth of experience. But I don't need it. Because your quirk isn't one that would suit Tomura.

The Bakugo Rescue Squad was still crouched behind the destroyed wall. They were quite literally, frozen in fear. They felt unbelievably sick. Like they could throw up their entire digestive system at any moment.

"What was that?" 

Recognising the voice, the entire rescue squad turns to look at the ruins. Bakugo has just appeared in front of All for One.

"Apologises... Bakugo." the villain says.

Soon after the entire League is appearing from the goop portals behind Bakugo.

"You've failed again, Tomura." All for One says to his student. 

"But you mustn't lose heart. There will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band, and the boy because you determined that he is an important pawn. So try again. That's what I'm here to help you do. It's all for you.

Then, sensing the attack, All for One says "I knew you'd come."

Appearing in the air with a gust of wind, All Might rockets towards All For One with his fists outstretched. All for One catches the attack.

All Might greets his old enemy by saying "You're gonna give it all back, All for One."

All for One simply replies "Here to kill me again? All Might?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Spider-man is swung towards as quickly as he could. He wasn't dumb, he did his research.

When figuring out All Might's secret, he came across old news articles. The articles reported a 'powerful villain that severely beat All Might' and 'people in the area losing quirks'. Seeing as the Nomu seemed to have multiple quirks, Spider-man had a fairly good idea who was behind all this. The reason he didn't tell All Might or the other heroes was that these were nothing more than suspicions at the time.

While swing Spider-man spoke, "Karen, call for an evacuation over at Kamino. If the fight I fear is coming, I don't any civilians to be near. Also, inform Midoriya's rescue squad to leave the area. Tell them that I can handle the Bakugo rescue."

The A.I replied, "I'm on it, Peter."

In his head, Venom asked his host, "What's our plan?"

Spidey replies "Our plan is to 1. Rescue the angry pomeranian, 2. Takedown Ock and the rest of the League. 3. Support All Might. And 4. Don't kill anyone."

"You let us kill all those weird Penguins."

"That's because they weren't sentient. They were robots made of flesh and blood."

Venom growled, "Fine, but you owe us twice the rent."

"So you want 50 pop tarts and 10 bars of chocolate tonight? Deal."

Spider-man started to see the smoke rising from Kamino. It honestly looked like a wore zone.

"Listen Venom, if the fire becomes too intense, you can retreat, but give me a heads up. Alright."

"Got it."

Spider-man saw the chaos of Kamino before he even arrived. All Might was battle some villain in a suit and a Darth Vader mask, and Bakugo trying to evade the League of Villains, including Doc Ock but he didn't seem to be that into it with his explosions.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to pick between helping All Might against a knock-off Darth Vader or rescuing an angry time bomb from a bunch of villains, including Doc Ock."

Spider-man didn't have to pick. When suddenly a giant ice ramp appeared, and some figures, most likely the Bakugo Rescue Squad, launched of it. Bakugo used his quirk to launch himself towards them. 

Spidey smiled a massive grin behind the mask, "Hey Karen. Remind me to give Bakugo's rescue squad an A+ for 'Disobeying Authority Figures To Be A Hero.'

Finally reaching the battle, Spider-man used the ice ramp to launch himself like a human bullet at All For One.

"Heads up Vader, you're about to get a betting that'll make Mustafar feel like a massage."

Even with his sensory quirks, All for One was unable to detect Spider-man coming at such a speed.

Spider-man kicks All For One, causing serious damage to the mask. 

When he lands, Spider-man doesn't rest. He blitzes All For One at incredible speeds, using his training with Daredevil to attack pressure points.

After ending the attack, All For One isn't able to catch his breath as All Might suddenly hit him with a powerful punch.

"Glad you could make it, Spider-man." All Might

"No problem, Goldie locks."

Suddenly the two hear a large thump and they feel the earth shake a little.

They see an enlarged Mt. Lady, lying unconscious on the ground after blocking an attack from the league at the rescue squad.

They were about to try again but are intervened as Grand Torino does a Sonic the Hedgehog style homing attack on each of them.

Spider-man shouts, "Way to go, Gramps!"

"You're late." All Might comments to his old friend.

"You two are too fast to keep up with." came Torino's reply.

"Shimura's close friend..." All for One states from the rubble. 

Spider-man doesn't understand what he means but doesn't get a chance to ask about it as he senses an attack from behind.

Spidey somersaults, narrowly avoiding the attack from a mechanical tentacle. 

Spider-man sees Doctor Octopus not too far of. His face was evident with anger and rage.

"I've got you now, you irritating arachnid."

Spider-man simply rolls his eyes behind his symbiote covered mask.

Before landing on the ground, Spider-man grabs the tentacle and increases his grip on it using Venom.

"Hey, you've finally got my animal species figured out! About time Doc! Good Job!"

Spider-man tugs on the tentacle, pulling Octavius towards him. He then kicks Otto with such force that he lands unconscious not too far from Shigaraki, who was near a portal that was meant to be the Leagues escape route.

All Might walks over to All For One and speaks confidently "I'm sorry to inform you that now without holding anything back, I can defeat you."

Spider-man and Grand Tornio rush towards the portal, where Shigaraki and Toga stood.

"There's two more of them over here!" Torino calls out.

"I can see that, Gramps." Spider-man calls out.

Realizing what the vigilante and the old veteran were going to do, All for One sent his tech cable towards Magne, whose quirk could magnetize any person. Using Forced Quirk activation.

All the male villains flew towards Himiko Toga, who was standing in front of the portal, causing all of them to fly in.

Spider-man tried firing a Spider Tracer through the portal, but it closed before it could reach it.

'Damn it!' 

Without even thinking, Spider-man turns on and dashes towards All Might and All for One, managing to crack the ground below him with his first step.

Spider-man and All Might try to punch All for One at the same time, but he uses to goop transportation to use Grand Torino as a shield. 

"Even though I came here to save Tomura if it's a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get."

Using his Spider-Sense, Spider-man uses his webbing to pull Grand Torino out of the way, giving All Might a good punch on All for One.

"Tricks like that won't work on me, Dark Helmet." Spider-man quips as he follows All Might's punch with a powerful roundhouse across the face.

"I've always despised All Might. He brought down all my comrades one by one that fist of his and was given the title of Symbol of Peace because of it, but you are already starting to get on my nerves you bug!" All for One stated as he tried throwing a powerful blow at Spider-man.

Spidey simply sidesteps the attack as he shrugs and slightly shakes his head. "I have a knack for doing that."

Spider-man forms a giant hammer on his arm which he swings at All for One but he catches using his right arm which suddenly became as large as his torso.

Spider-man looks at the giant arm and says "Ok, now that's just unfair."

Spider-man breaks free of All for One's grip and gives him a spinning roundhouse across the face. Right after that, All Might comes in from the side and delivers a powerful blow to All for One.

"Detroit Smash!"

All for One wasn't given a chance to block or avoid the powerful attack. He was sent flying from the impact.

Spider-man jumps high in the air and fires two strands of webbing and pulled All for One high into the air.

"Going up!"

He lets go of the webbing allowing the villain to fly higher to the night sky, but this wasn't the end of the combo. Spider-man then fired another line of black webs at his opponent and pulled hard, launching himself up and the villain down.

When they met in the air, Spider-man threw a powerful punch to the chest.

Now being above All for One, Spider-man fired two lines of webs and pulled himself down, turning himself into a human missile, as he sent All for One to the ground and used him as a landing cushion.

The impact sent a powerful gust of dust into the air.

Grand Torino was watching the attack and admired the vigilante's power and skill. 'That attack happened in a matter of seconds. I've never seen a hero with this level of speed and agility. Not even the Mirko would've been able to pull off that kind of stunt, even with the necessary equipment.'

All Might also had his thoughts on the attack. 'I thought I knew what Spider-man was capable of when he fought my students and caught Young Midoriya's attack. I never considered that he was holding back back then. Young Parker, just how strong are you?'

Even with his body being buried in concrete, All for One couldn't help but admire the Spider-man's power. 'It is clear that the symbiote is enhancing his power, but if what Octavius said was true, then he's most likely able to pull off this attack without it. This power could potentially rival One for All. I must have it!'


	30. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle continues

Spider-man jumped off of All for One. While jumping back Spider-man covered him in a layer of webbing to incapacitate him.

Landing next to All Might and Grand Torino in his signature crouch, Spider-man spoke to his A. I "Hey, Karen, look for the kids. Make sure they are as far away from here as possible."

"On it, Peter."

From the hole in the ground, All for One began to pick himself up, using some level of effort to tear through the webs. "In all my years, I've never seen a quirk like yours, Spider-man."

Spider-man, All Might and Grand Torino all stayed silent as they watched their foe stand up. 

Above them, a news helicopter was in the air broadcasting the event to everybody in Japan.

Tsuyu was watching at her house. She had her hands clapped over her mouth as she watched the TV. She was extremely worried about her boyfriend. 

She knew he handled things like alien invasions and inter-dimensional vampires, but he had the support of heroes that put pro heroes to shame. Even with All Might there, she could already tell this was going to be a ruff fight.

"Please be safe, Peter."

Back at Kamino, All for One continued his monologue. 

"I've always wanted All Might's quirk. Such unbeatable strength. At least that is what I believe until you should up. I was already impressed, afraid even when you managed to defeat my Nomu at the USJ."

Spidey simply shrugged, "Wasn't that hard. Fought some pretty powerful foes before that, and the thing was designed to kill All Might, right. Well, I'm not All Might."

All for One let out a slight laugh, "No, you're not, but you are a problem."

Without any warning, sonic waves were emitted from one of Al for One's many quirks. Grand Torino and All Might covered their ears, the attack wasn't supposed to hurt them.

Spider-man fell to his knees as the Venom symbiote shrieked in pain. Spider-man instinctively covered his ears to block out the sound but it didn't work. 

Venom was trying to stay attached to his host. The sound was nothing like it ever experienced before. 

From the safety of their homes, the people of Japan watched as Spider-man tried not to be separated from the monster that they saw. The sharp teeth, ear-splitting screeches, sentient goop similar to the Carnage Invasion. It all screamed villain to the narrow-minded society.

And that's what they would've believed about Spider-man if it weren't for all his noble actions and the current situation 

Back at Kamino, Spider-man struggled to keep Venom bonded to him. The sonic wave was overwhelming to his enhanced senses.

Seeing that his ally was in trouble,   
All Might charged at All for One to stop the sonic attack. All for One simply blocked the attack.

Spider-man cried through the pain, "Venom... get to the safety compartment... now!"

Venom didn't even hesitate. He got his slimy butt kicked by Spider-man more than enough times to know that he was more than capable of holding his own against this threat.

Spider-man was back in his red and blue suit. He now had non of Venom's enhancements to help him.

Breaking their arm lock, All Might jumped away from All for One. He then charged back at his nemesis with a Detroit Smash. 

Their fists collided releasing a huge gust of wind. The two power titans struggled against each others' strength. 

Seeing his opening, Spider-man charged at All for One from the side. He kicked the villain on the back of his leg, forcing him to kneel done in pain. Spidey grabbed All for One's leg to try and restrain him and keep him from getting back up. This move gave All Might all the leverage as he started to put all his weight on All for One.

"We're finishing this today, All for One!"   
All Might cried out in rage.

Staying calm, All for One replied, "That's something we can both agree on... All Might"

All for One fires of a powerful Air Cannon, launching the two heroes back. While All Might was fired high into the air, Spider-man was sent tumbling across the rubbled ground"

"I forgot that this guy has so many quirks. God this is going to take a while to take care of."

"New Hampshire SMASH!!"

Reacting to the name of All Might's sudden attack, Spider-man saw All Might punch the air with enough force to launch himself back All for One.

'How does that even work? He would've had to hit the air with enough force for the molecules moving away from his arm to send enough force back to him to launch him back, and at such a speed'

Unfortunately, Spider-man didn't have enough time to geek over the amount of force behind the punch as he realised there were people trapped in some of the rubble.

"There are people still trapped here." Grand Torino exclaimed as he landed next to Spider-man.

"And where have you been, Grampa?" Spider-man asked the veteran.

"The two of you weren't giving me any openings to attack. All I could do was scout the area for anything we could use to an advantage."

Spider-man nods and says, "Ok, You go assist blondie with the Darth Vader knock-off while I help the people trapped in the rubble. No offence but your quirk can't exactly help with lifting rubble of buildings."

Grand Torino nods in agreement as he launches himself towards the clashing titans to assist All Might.

Spider-man swung himself to the nearest civilian that happened to be a woman that was trapped under a large slab of rock.

Spider-man ran up to her and placed his hands under the rock that was pinning her down. Practically smelling the fear coming off her, Spider-man tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, ma'am. Everything is going to be ok. I'll get you out of here."

The woman didn't seem to believe. "What are you doing." she cried out. "You can't lift this. Go help All Might!"

Spider-man simply dug his fingers deeper into the slab and confidently said, "Ma'am, I once held together an entire ferry that was split in two. I think I can lift some rock."

And he did. Spider-man started to gradually lift the rock upwards. As he lifted it up, Spider-man moved under to give himself a better position to support the weight.

He managed to give the woman enough room to crawl away. When she was far enough that it was safe, Spider-man let go of the stone and jumped out of the way from it.

Helping the woman to her feet, Spider-man suddenly felt his Spidey Sense spike. It was almost as bad as when he attacked by Morlun.

Turning to face the source, Spider-man's eyes widened. He saw that All for One has turned his attention from All Might and Grand Torino to face Spider-man.

With his arm raised, and red lighting circling it, Spider-man didn't need his Spidey Sense to know what was about to happen.

Right as All for One fired the strongest Air Cannon yet, time slowed. Without even thinking about it, Spider-man quickly covered the woman, intending to use himself as a human shield.

He thought to himself about how he failed. How he failed to protect this woman. How he failed to help take down the biggest threat this world probably ever faced. How he failed to go home.

What was going to happen if he didn't come back? What was going to happen to Miles and MJ? What were they going to say to May? Who was going to protect New York?

As all these thoughts circled his mind, and the attack rushed towards him. One thought blocked out all the rest. How he failed to keep his promise to Ben.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ben..." Peter whispered.

Before the Air Cannon could hit them, something blocked the attack. The wind still hit them but it wasn't much worse than storm wind.

Spider-man let go of the woman and the two of them looked to see what intervened against the attack. 

"All Might..." the woman whispered. Not shocked to see that the Symbol of Peace saved her and the vigilante, but the rather the state he was in because he did. 

He was back in his skeleton form. The attack was more then he could take.

'He took the hit for us.'

"Well, will you look at that? Despite aiming for the spider, you decide to take the hit you really are just like your old master. And now the world has seen it's hero's true form. The feeble sad man who thinks he can carry the world on his shoulders when he has barely enough muscle to support himself. I have a question for you All Might. With your power fading, with your fire dimming, with you trying ever so hard to keep it burning for just a bit longer, barely delaying the inevitable, how do you plan on winning this fight?. Who is going to save you from your inevitable doom?"

"I will..."

Before anyone could notice. Before anyone could even process it. Faster then the human eye could follow, Spider-man had run from his location to All for One. He proceeded to punch the villain with enough force to send him flying back.

Standing between All for One and All Might, Spider-man finished, "The Ultimate Spider-man will."


	31. Ultimate

All for One grinned sadistically through his broken mask. He already got a taste of Spider-man's power when he blitzed him and the air combo. Now he could experience it one on one and potentially, definitely, take it.

Spider-man, still in his battle-ready stance turned his head to face a now powered down and badly bruised All Might.

"How are you feeling, Blondie?"

All Might coughed out blood into his hand. In all honesty, Peter thought he looked like crap.

"I'm fine... Spider-man. That attack was stronger then I expected. I only have enough strength to throw one more hit. So I'm gonna need absolute certainty that it will land."

Spidey smiles under his mask as he turns to face his enemy again. "That can be arranged."

All for One chuckled, "You really think you can defeat me. I am over a hundred years old. Almost as old as quirks themselves. I have gained power and experience no other man on this planet has. Have you seen my attack has done to All Might? The number 1 hero himself. All I need to do is land one hit on you and it's over."

Now it was Spider-man's turn to laugh. This confused All for One so he quickly cleared it up, "Who said you was going to land a hit on me?"

Before All for One could reply, he realized that his sensory quirks lost complete sight of Spider-man. 

Thinking fast, All for One quickly turned around to throw a punch at where he believed Spider-man was going to appear. He had the right answer but failed to give it in time.

Spider-man effortlessly avoided the attack. He placed his hand on All for One's fist and pushed himself into the air. He then performed a dropkick and then launched himself away by kicking off All for One's chest.

"What's wrong, Vader? Mad that I got mud footprints on your suit."

'That hurt more then I expected.' All for One thought to himself, 'And that speed. I didn't know he was capable of travelling so fast. I thought the reason I couldn't pick him up at the beginning was because of the momentum he picked while swinging, but becoming invisible to my sensors just by running. I can't take him lightly.'

"I'm afraid you will have more to worry about then a mud stain, Spider-man."

All for One launches multiple black, tech-looking tendrils with red detailing, from his fingertips and at Spider-man.

Spider-man simply bends his body to avoid the attack. Spider-man doesn't even appear to be fazed as he barely manages to limbo out of the way from one of the tendrils.

"Seriously what even are those things. They look like something a computer would use to fight in a digital universe. OMG! We're in the Matrix!"

Ignoring Spider-man's quip, All for One retracted his tendrils before launching himself at Spider-man using Air Cannon.

Spidey simply stepped to the side to avoid the hit. He fired a web the caught All for One by the leg. He pulled with all his might and pulled his foe into the earth.

"Oohhh. I'm mopping the floor with you! Literally!" Spider-man cried out.

'It took 8 generations for One for All to be as strong as it is now. Strong enough for All Might to put me under strict medical care. Now this child decides to show up and challenge me. He's severely damaged my breathing mask and he isn't showing any signs of slowing down.'

"When you are done talking to yourself in your head like an anime character, please pay some attention to me..."

Everybody watched as, while in the air, Spider-man pulled two large boulders into the air with him and swung towards All for One.

"... Cause I'm coming in hard."

Spider-man let go of the webs and let the boulders fly towards All for One. One missed and hit the ground but the impact staggered All for One. He barely managed to destroy the second boulder. 

Powering up his other quirks, his right arm grew humanly large in muscle mass. Bits of rock and metal appeared to be penetrating his skin.

He completely shattered the boulder with his punch and then grabbed Spider-man, who was following the boulder, before he could attack or move out of the way.

All for One smashed Spider-man into the ground, causing the floor to crack like an eggshell.

Spider-man struggled against his grip but found himself unable to break free of it.

"Don't bother trying to resist. This is the ultimate quirk combination that I created to finally defeat All Might. You should feel honoured that I am going to such lengths to defeat you."

Spider-man struggled to get his words out. His neck practically being crushed shut. "You're just like all the other big bads I fought. Always bragging about how I should feel honoured for making them go all out against me. Fight me when you come up with something original for me to be proud of."

All for One seemed to be shocked that Spider-man still had the breath to joke, but his shock quickly turned to another sadistic smile.

"Alright then... I'll give you the honour of being my messager boy for All Might. I want you to tell him that Tomura Shigaraki is actually the grandson of his old master, Nana Shiruma!"

Spider-man seemed to process this information for a moment before replying, "Mr Handyman is the grandson of blondie's old master... Talk about ironic."

"Wha-" All for One appeared to be confused with Spider-man's blunt reaction to this reveal. Before he could question him about it, Spider-man was answering his unanswered question.

"I mean, when you learn that you have a sister that is a secret agent but it turns out she isn't your sister but it turns out she actually is, nothing really fazes you anymore."

All for One was getting annoyed of Spider-man's chatter. He grabbed Spider-man's face with his other hand and said, "Then let us if THIS fazes you!"

All for One starts the process that he has done so many times in the past. He activated his original quirk and started the process to take Spider-man's.

Spider-man screamed as the power entered his body. All for One chuckled, exited to add Spider-man's power to his collection. 

Things didn't go that way.

Instead of feeling power capable of rivalling One for All enter his body, Spider-man instead started to laugh at the villain.

All for One and most of the people watching were confused by this. He was having his quirk taken away from him. Without it, Spider-man would die no matter who won this fight.

Tsu was the first person to figure out why. She knew Peter's secret longer than anyone else. She smiled as hope welled up inside her. The reason Peter was laughing, was because the villain was trying to take something that didn't exist.

"Seriously?" Spider-man asked between his laughter. "Nobody seriously told you? I don't have a quirk."

This statement shocked everyone watching, especially All for One himself. Spider-man was extremely powerful. He easily took down pro heroes and preformed insane feats of strength and speed. How could he not have a quirk?

In his shock and confusion, All for One lost some of his grip on Spider-man's neck. This gave Spider-man the advantage he needed. 

He completely broke free of All for One's grip, preforming a backflip and kicking All for One by the chin.

Then, using Venom, Spider-man grabbed and restrained both of All for One's arms. He tried to back away to tear the symbiote but found his feet stuck to the ground. He quickly realized that his legs were trapped in a cocoon of webs.

"I fired some web grenades at your feet while you had me pinned down. Surprised you didn't realise our plan sooner."

"Our?"

"I mean, we weren't exactly whispering when we came up with it."

Realising his mistake, All for One didn't have time to react as he felt All Might's fist collide into his face.

Spider-man released Venom's grip on All for One just as he was torn from his web restraints. 

In the final moments of the battle, All Might cried out his ultimate attack  
"United States of SMASH!!"

All Might smashed All for One into the earth, creating a miniature tornado in with but the sheer force of the attack. The wind tornado blew everyone away from it except for Spider-man who despite being closest to it, stayed in place with his stickiness.

When the wind settled, All Might was seen to be still standing, his hand in the air. Despite being bloodied up and beaten, he was standing.

A huge grin was plastered on Peter's face, hidden behind the mask. Peter ran up to All Might and supported him on his shoulder.

"We did it, Blondie," Spider-man exclaimed. "We won the battle."

All Might smiled at the vigilante. Glad that he was here to support him, but... both heroes were thinking the same thing.

'But the war is far from over.'


	32. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now see the aftermath of Kamino and what is going to happen to our heroes.

The morning after the event dubbed as the Kamino Incident, Spider-man, Detective Naomasa and Grand Torino were all visiting All Might at the hospital where he was recovering.

"The last flames inside of me have gone out. The 'Symbol of Peace' is dead."

Spider-man, fully in costume, pinched his nose as he leaned against the wall. "I knew your quirk was like a battery. That it could release a certain amount of energy before needing to recharge, but I didn't know that if it hit zero it couldn't be rechargeable."

The other three people in the room looked at Spider-man blankly. "That is actually a fairly good way to explain it." Detective Naomasa replied to Spidey's statement.

Grand Torino closed his eyes and said, "However, unlike a normal battery. The power of One for All isn't contained to a single battery."

Before Grand Torino could continue, Spider-man made a hand gesture to get him to stop and said, "It can be passed on from user to user, each generation stronger then the last, blah blah blah, and I'm going to go on a limb here and say Midoriya is All Might's successor. That's what you meant when after the fight you pointed to a news camera and said 'It's your turn'. Am I right or am I right?"

All Might stared in shock for a moment before nodding his head, "Everything you said, is correct."

Spidey raises his hands and says more casually then someone in the situation should, "I bloody knew. Excuse my British but I legally can't drop the F-bomb."

Before Spidey could enter a ramble session on how bad everyone in this universe is on keeping secrets and how having the title of 'Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man' forced him to censor so much, Naomasa interrupted Spider-man.

"I think we have more important matters to focus on Spider-man."

Spidey nods and walks up to the rest. When he reaches All Might's bedside, he stands casually like he has his hands in his pockets. Which he doesn't have.

Spidey nods, now getting serious. "Right. Let us have a refresher so we're all on the same page. Good News is All for One is behind bars, so we don't have to worry about anybody magically losing or gaining any quirks. The bad news is that the League and Doc Ock got away to who knows where. And the Terrible News is that Handyman is actually the grandson of Small Might's master. Am I missing anything?

All Might shook his head. "No that is pretty much i--- Wait! What did you call me?"

Spidey shrugs, clearly enjoying the former Symbol of Peace's reaction. Grand Torino and Detective Naomasa were trying their hardest to look serious but it was pretty clear that they were suppressing a laugh.

"I called you Small Might. Seeing as you can't transform anymore and you're thinner than a pencil, I figured the name All Might didn't fit anymore. So, Small Might. But that's not important. What do we know about Nana's family tree?"

Grand Torino scratches his beard in thought, "After Shimura's husband was killed. She gave up her son to a foster family in order to distance him as much as possible from the world of heroes. She also told me and Toshinori to not make any contact with her family after her death."

It was at that moment that Venom decided to make his presence known. Appearing on Spidey's shoulder as a head on a tendril and said in his gravelly voice, "So all of this is happening because some superhero didn't know how to be a good mom."

Before anyone could reply to Venom's statement, Spider-man threw a fist through the symbiote in an efforts to shut him up. Keeping his composure he said, "Venom. Don't be rude. This is a very sensitive topic. So be a good parasite and zip it."

Venom retreated back into Spider-man's body, grumbling something about not being a parasite.

Spider-man pinched his nose in annoyance and said, "Ignoring my partner's rude comment, what's the plan now? The country lost its strongest pillar and like any building, it will begin to collapse. And we have an undetectable mould infection called the League of Villains and a bunch of rats known as criminals. What do we do?"

This time, it was Naomasa's turn to speak. He reached into his pocket and stepped towards Spider-man saying, "We're gonna have to replace that pillar even if it is only temporary."

Out of his pocket, the detective pulled out a plastic card which he handed over to Spider-man. Spider-man took the card. He wasn't sure what was going on.

On the card, was a picture of himself in full uniform. The card also read:

**Pro-Hero Licence**   
**The Illegal Hero: Spider-man**

Spider-man's brain shut down for a moment. Which was understandable given the circumstances.

  
"I-I-I don't know what to say. L-l-like How? Why? I'm a vigilante."

All Might decided to be the one to answer Spider-man's stammering. "Before the Kamino incident, the members of the Hero Council came to discuss what to do with you. They came to the same conclusion as U.A. You have gained so many supporters that sending any more heroes after you or even arresting you would cause an uproar. And seeing what a vital role you played in the Carnage Invasion and now Kamino, it was decided that it was best to give you your licence."

Spider-man was still trying to process this revelation. While he still hated that you need a plastic card to be a 'hero' in this world, this changed so much. Now he could legally stand up to this world's flaws. That's not to say this itself didn't cause any problems.

"What about all the people that have grown to support me. Accepting this would be like I was going against everything I fought for."

Naomasa simply smiled and replied, "We thought about that. That's why your title is 'Illegal Hero'."

"So people know I still represent vigilantism despite being licenced."

"Exactly."

  
Spider-man placed his hand and let out a large breath. He was honestly speechless. He didn't think this would happen. Although he should've expected it considering his current teaching status at U.A.

"Thanks, so what happens now?"

**Meanwhile, with the L.O.V**

"You are all idiots. Utter idiots. I told you wouldn't convince that animal to join us. And now because of your poor planning, we have been left with nothing. I made a mistake joining your little squad. I thought that I would finally be able to squash Spider-man with your help but NO! My entire team was captured and I lost my two greatest weapons. All because I decided to join a team of fools with a man-child as their leader!"

The league were all gathered up in a warehouse recovering from the events of Kamino. Octavius was currently letting out all his frustrations at the League as he currently didn't have his usual copping toy. That copping toy being Spider-man.

Shigaraki simply scratched his crusty neck. It was taking him every ounce of will power not to disintegrate the doctor.

"It's not my fault your little Sinister 6 was a failure. And it's because of your precious Sandman that the pros found out about the Carnage Invasion and Spider-man got his hands on your precious symbiote."

This just about pushed Octavius over the ledge. Without even turning to face Shigaraki, he sent one of his mechanical tentacles at him, intending to impale his skull with it.

Unfortunately for the good doctor, a purple mist portal opened up and swallowed the tentacle. Kurogiri opened a portal in the path between Octavius and Shigaraki, the other side of which led to a wall which the tentacle broke through.

Otto retracted his tentacle back to him, not breaking eye contact with the man child. "I made a mistake when offering you my assistance. I'm leaving your poor excuse for a team."

And with that, Octavius leaves the building and the League.

The remainder of the League spends a few minutes in silence, attending to their wounds from the previous battle.

Dabi is the first break the silence, "I don't know what the rest of you are going to do, but I'm off to find some new recruits since we lost our powerful master."

With that, Dabi exits the lair the same way.

Now it was Toga's turn to break the silence. "What are we going to do now, Tomura?"

Shigaraki sat on a crate silently, struggling to think after losing his master. "Kurogiri. What do you think we should do?"

Kurogiri thought for a moment before replying, "It will be for the best that we split up for a while. We will gather too much attention by sticking together."

Shigaraki nods in agreement. "That makes sense. Everybody can go do whatever they want, but make sure to stay hidden."

**At U.A, in Principle Nezu's office, a few days later**

Peter was sitting across of the school principal. Peter was in full suit, his mask only being lifted slightly so that he could drink the tea Nezu had poured them. The reason behind the meeting, still unknown to the spider.

"Tell me Spider-man, how is the Web Watch doing?" Nezu asked the former vigilante. When All Might's retirement was announced, the world mourned the fall of the symbol of peace, but they cheered for the Spider-man receiving his licence.

Spider-man answered Nezu's question, "It's about 64% completed. If I were to assume that I manage to capture Ock soon and face no future trouble, I can estimate that I can return home in about a month."

Peter sighs, sadness evident in his voice.

"What appears to be the problem?"

Spidey sips some more of the tea and answers, "It's just, I had a 3-month deadline to get home, my work is overdue. I didn't expect to have to deal with the 6, carnage or even be a teacher here. My aunt must be worried sick, and my friends probably aren't doing much better."

Nezu closed his eyes for a moment in thought. He had to admit he felt sorry for Spider-man but also admired him. If Spidey just made the watch and tracked down Octavius and his cronies without taking the time to fight crime or teach at U.A, he would probably be home by now.

"I am deeply sorry to hear that. It isn't fair that a fine man like yourself is in these situations, but I am afraid I didn't call you here just to check on you. You are aware of the dorm situation, correct?"

Spidey nods, "Ye I'm aware. Eraser and Blondie are currently of to see if the parents of the students to see if they agree."

Nezu nods, "Yes, I also figured the best way for you to be placed in the dorm situation. Have you heard of the Red Web?"

"You mean the group of idiots running around Japan, killing anyone that disagrees with my beliefs, I'm aware." Spidey clearly didn't want anything to do with the Red Web.

Nezu sips some more of the tea, "I made a list of everyone that the Red Web is most likely to target. Of course, I could be wrong for some or missed many, but a few of our students' names are on the list. Add the threat of the League of Villains. I don't think the dorms will be enough."

Spidey put his tea on the table. He then placed his hands on his face and groaned. Why couldn't things be easy? He really didn't need a cult dedicated to himself after his friends/students.

Nezu kept his calm expression and continued, "Fortunately, I found a solution. Seeing as you have power and skill no other person in this universe has, and you aren't much older then 1-A, I believe it would be for the best if you stayed at their dorms as their security guard."


	33. The Dorms

Today was the day that the students at U.A moved into their new dorms. Due to the constant villain attacks, the school decided it would be safest if the students stayed at the school grounds.

Despite U.A's decision to become a boarding school was based on pure safety reasons, the student couldn't help feel excited.

Spider-man and Eraserhead were outside the dormitory to introduce Class 1-A to their new homes.

Spidey spoke to the students first, "Ok students, I think we all know why we are here. Due to the recent villain attacks, U.A has decided that the safest option would be to shove a bunch of teenagers into dormitories where they will live together for the rest of their time here. I see no reason why this wouldn't end with the school burning down."

This got the class laughing. Aizawa grumbled to himself, something about it being more likely then he would like it to be.

Aizawa took over and began saying, "The plan was originally for you all to gain your provisional hero licences after the training camp. As we all know that didn't happen. So why were some of you acting like it did?"

The Bakugo rescue squad, Bakugo included, shifted uncomfortably. They figured they would get in trouble for their actions.

Aizawa then sighed and continued, "But since none of you broke any actual laws, you won't be expelled or anything like that, but that doesn't give anybody the right to reward you for your actions with a good grade!"

The class and Spidey all snickered. "Come on Eraser. Going against authority figures for the greater good is a sign of a true hero."

Aizawa just looked at Spidey, activating his quirk to seem more intimidating. "I always wonder why Nezu hired a teenager with no experience in teaching to work here."

Spidey wasn't intimidated. "Not sure. Something about me being of assistance in taking down the League and fixing your society."

Aizawa sighed, clearly too tired for this argument and said, "I'll leave you to explain everything to the class. I'm going to go take a nap."

And with that, Aizawa left Spidey with the class.

"Well, this is awkward. Can't believe that the guy ditched me."

The class looking at Spidey confused. Why did Aizawa leave them with him?

Spidey sighed said, "Best if I start explaining your current living situation. Ok so... as you are aware, you'll be staying here for the rest of your time at school. The Ground floor is the common area. This is where you'll spend most of your time here. This is where the living room, kitchen, bathrooms and dining area are located. The rest of the higher floors are where your sleeping quarters are. All of your rooms have already been assigned. Boys on one half and girls on the other. Nobody better get any ideas cause I will know. I think that's all."

The class simply blinked at Peter. How he said that in one breath, they didn't know.

"Well, what are you waiting for? All your stuff is in there waiting for you. Go unpack and relax. We have a lot of stuff to get done tomorrow."

Spidey stepped away from the entrance, allowing the class to enter.

After a moment of silence, the entire class started to walk towards the entrance

_Thwip_

In less than a second, Web mine fired off from the canopy over the door, pulling two of the students up.

Izuku Midorya and Ochako Uraraka were now suspended mid-air, upside in a cocoon, their faces blushing and literally inches apart.

The class stared for a moment in shock, before turning to face Spider-man, who looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. He walked back to the front of the class.

He took off his mask and said, "My name is Peter Parker, and I'm your roommate/bodyguard. Welcome to Heights Alliance...

Tsu was thinking 'don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, please don't say it!'

"... hope you survive the experience."

'He said it.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was in his dorm room working on the Web Watch. He was in full uniform minus the mask. From what his enchanted senses could pick up, the class was having some sort of room competition.

He laughs to himself, "Good thing I didn't enter this little competition, cause the other's wouldn't have stood a chance."

It was at that moment that his door slammed open. Peter dropped his screwdriver in surprise. His ears wrung for a moment (as useful as enchanted hearing was, it sure was annoying at times, and Venom didn't help the situation).

Peter turned his chair towards the doorway. From what he could tell, the entire class was in the hallway, staring at him and at his room. Which was fair enough.

Peter's room was twice as large as the average dorm. Ine of the room looked like your average teenager room. It had a bed, closet, shelfs filled to the brim with manga's and science books. The walls were also covered with posters of different movies and animes and photos of heroes most of the class never saw before.

The other half of the bedroom looked nothing like the first. It was like a full on lab. A long white desk over flowing with notes and equipment. There were a bunch of chemicals on shelves the Momo noticed were in specific amounts and they were certain types.

Outstood out the most in the room was the annoyed, recently unmasked teenager the was staring at them with an angry glare. "Didn't any body teach you guys how to knock?"

Silence

That's all he got in reply.

"Ok, I know that line is very common, but seriously. Don't slam open the door of a guy with enhanced hearing and a symbiote that is sensitive to sound."

More silence

"Ok. There are two possibilities as to why you all are suddenly ao quite. 1. You were stunned into silence by how majestic my room is, or option 2, the more likely one, you guys just want answers."

The class' invisible girl spoke up and said, "It's both!"

"Glad somebody is making an effort to communicate. Let's go downstairs to talk. You might want to sit down and a cramped hallway isn't the best place."

**One explanation later**

"And now we are here. Any questions?"

Peter had just explained everything to the class. The multiverse, his origin, his world, and what he has been up to in their world.

If he was being honested, Peter hoped this would be the last time he had to explain all this to someone in a long while.

Peter and the class sat across from each other in silence for a few more seconds. The silence was honestly kind of nerve racking for Peter. He could easily tell what the class was thinking just through listening to their heart beats.

Tsu was obviously nervous. She didn't know how the class would react to any of the news. They would also be questioning her part in Peter's life, after all she was his girlfriend.

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were obviously trying to figure out the physics of Peter's situation. Well, Yaoyorozu was, Midoriya was trying to come to terms with there being a quirkless society filled with heroes.

Bakugo, well. The time bomb was about to explode in 3,2,1...

"WHAT THE FU-!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting for this moment

**I know I'm late for valentines day. Be happy it's during February**

'So, here I am. Trapped between a rock and a hard place. This honestly not how I expected this to go. After explaining everything to 1-A, they proceeded to question me and Tsu, which was to be expected. The questions themselves weren't expected.

Most of the questions were from Toru and Mina, and they were about mine and Tsu's relationship. It was then that both me and the class realised that, despite being together for a good few weeks, I never had the time to actually take Tsu on a date. And that's where we are now. Trying to pick out an outfit for my upcoming date.

"You guys learn the identity of a famous ex vigilante who is also your teacher, you gain information on the multiverse that scientists would kill to have, and the first thing you do is set me up on a date."

Peter, Midorya, Kaminari, Iida and Todoroki were all in Peter's room, picking an outfit for his date. Peter was currently wearing a basic black tuxedo with a red tie and a white-collar shirt. 

Kaminari answered, "Dude that can wait. There is nothing worse than keeping your lady waiting cause of your work."

"Kaminari is correct, Parker. You should be ashamed for keeping her waiting and lying to her and your friends for so long."

This hurt Peter a bit as he remembered how Miles and MJ reacted when they learnt his identity. Deciding to have a little fun with his status of authority, Peter said, "Remember Iida, if any of you go as far as to hint my identity to the public, I won't hesitate to expel you. And that isn't an empty threat like with Eraser."

This caused everyone to freeze. Just because Peter was your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man, that didn't mean he wouldn't live up to the title of Spider.

Peter looked over his tux and said, "I appreciate the help guys, but this tux is too fancy for me. I could use something simpler and a bit bluer.

And with those words, Venom started to change Peter's outfit. Gone was the fancy and expensive-looking tux. Instead, there was now a simple dark blue jacket and jeans.

"Dude that is awesome." Kaminari exclaimed, "Can I borrow that thing."

"Do you want to have the voice of Satan in your head, demanding and even forcing you to feed it human brains?"

...

"Didn't think so. Speaking of which, can someone pass me that chocolate bar, please?"

Todoroki grabbed the chocolate bar off Peter's desk and threw to him. Peter effortlessly caught the bar of chocolate and bit into it.

"Thanks, Zuko. Chocolate is a good brain substitute for Venom. Welp, I better get going. Also, someone get Izuku back into the real world."

All the guys turned to face Midoriya, who was on a mutter storm, something about Venom and a hero having a Villain quirk.

As Peter closed the door of his room, he pulled out his phone and said to it, "Hey Karen, call Flint, please."

After a few rings, Flint answered the phone. "Hey Spidey, how are you doing."

Peter smiled. Flint was always one of his more reasonable villains. He tried to keep damage to minimal since he didn't want to hurt any of the innocent bystanders. If their fights ever got out of hand, Flint was more then willing to drop everything and help. Peter was glad he was finally able to talk to the man as a friend.

"I'm doing alright Flint. Just getting ready for my date. Hows the beach?"

"Beach is great, Spidey. It's nice and calm here and nobody ever comes here. I'm glad you got a date, you deserve some happiness in your life."

"Thanks, Flint. Listen, when we get back, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to save your daughter. I'm sorry I didn't think of doing anything sooner. I'll go to all the superhero geniuses I know and we'll think of something. Ok. I don't how I can thank you for everything you've done."

"It's alright Spidey. Thanks. It was the right thing to do. Going against Ock. It's what you would've done."

Peter smiled again. "Ok, Flint. Sorry but I'm going have to cut this short."

"That's alright Webs. Thanks for everything.:

Peter hung up. He was glad Flint was able to find redemption. It felt nice to know that his reasoning managed to get through one of his villains. Now he had a new ally.

"So, are we going to go now? Cause this dress isn't the most comfortable."

Peter turned around to see Tsu standing a few feet behind him. She was wearing a simple lime dress with a water lily pattern on it. Her hair was let down so it reached her back. Peter noticed the smallest amount of makeup on her.

'Guess the girls wanted her to wear some but didn't want it to be noticeable. Too bad they didn't account for enhanced vision.'

"So are we going or are you just going to stare at me?" Tsu asked with a slight smug

Peter shook his head slightly to break out of his trance. "Ye let's go."

As the walked out of the dorm, hand in hand, Peter press the finger of his free hand into his commlink and said, "Karen, initiate the 'Baby Watch' protocol.

Tsu looked at Peter confused, "What's that?" she asked him.

Peter explained saying, "The Baby Watch protocol is for when I can't be at the dorms. Karen will notify me id something is going on that would need my attention, but she can handle it herself. Like right now, she is firing ice from the ice dispenser at Mineta cause the little pervert tried to flirt with Ochako."

Tsu chuckled a bit. She wished she could watch the pervert get what he deserved.

As they walked towards their destination, Tsu decided to ask, "So Peter, did you date anyone back in your world."

Peter closed his eyes for a moment in thought, before opening them and answering, "Yes, I actually dated 3 girls in my life, not counting you. First, there was Gwen Stacy. You would've liked her, few didn't. She was extremely smart and really nice. But, one day, one of my villains, Green Goblin, kidnapped her. He threw her off a bridge. I tried to save her. I fired a web line at her to catch her, but the sudden stop caused... it caused her neck to snap, killing her."

Tsu covered her mouth. She honestly wanted to travel to Peter's world and strangle the Goblin who hurt Peter like that.

"I'm so sorry Peter. You didn't need to tell me that."

Peter shook his head and said, "It's alright Tsu, it happened a long time ago. I've been been working on my guilt complex. That doesn't mean I don't feel bad or that I'm innocent. I've simply accepted that it was an accident and have been trying to move on since. That's where my second girlfriend, Felicia Hardy comes to the fold."

"Felicia is an interesting case, to say the least. She is a cat burglar that has been following her father's footsteps, despite him insisting she made her own path. Anyway, she was always an extreme flirt. Always trying to 'arouse' me. I tried to get her change, to become a better person. And it worked, I think, I honestly don't know where she stands on the moral spectrum. You can probably tell why it didn't work out between us."

Tsu nodded. Peter dated a villain. She was still trying to wrap her head around that.

Peter continued, "Then there's Mary Jane Watson, or MJ as she likes to be called. We've been friends since childhood. She's a reporter at heart. She also loves to help people. The only reason things didn't work out was that she wasn't that supportive of Spider-man."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No, it's alright. We're still close friends."

They turned at a corner, they were now just a few steps from their destination. A pizzeria.

"A pizzeria?! Really? That's where you are taking me for our first date?" Tsu asked slightly amused.

"What's wrong with a pizzeria."

"I don't know. I just thought you would take me someplace fancier with your U.A teaching salary."

The two were now entering the building, the smell of fresh pizza hitting their noses

"Princess. I don't mean to be rude, but a New Yorker has a special connection to places like this. Also, I figured you'd be uncomfortable if I took you to a fancy French restaurant."

"Why would I--oh, is it because they sell..."

"Yep."

"Ye, that makes sense."

The couple have now found a free table by a window for the two of them to sit at. They sat down across from each other. They took their order and talked to each other while they waited for their food.

They talked about family, school, movies, animes with so many puns in-between that only Sans could rival.

When the pizza arrived, that's when the fun started.

"You know, this isn't half bad. I mean, it's no New York pizza, but I don't mind having a 'pizza' this from time to time."

Tsu almost spit out her food because of that one.

"Ok, that was just bad."

"What's wrong with it? Was it too cheesy?"

Now Tsu was laughing. "You're lucky I'm good at English, cause those jokes don't make any sense in Japanese."

Peter almost forgot about his auto-translator. Maybe it was a good idea to study the Japanese language so he could make jokes that made sense. Maybe when he got home.  
He had a pretty packed schedule right now.

The couple continued eating their pizza, having a good time, but of course, the good ol' Parker Luck had to strike again.

"Peter. I apologise for the interruption, but there appears to be some sort of commotion in the alley next to the pizzeria."

Peter sighed, "I'm on it, Karen."

Peter looked at Tsu and said, "I'm sorry Tsu, but I have to take care of this."

Tsu smiled and nodded in understanding? "It's alright. As heroes we have to answer the call of duty, no matter what we are doing."

Despite her understanding, Tsu couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Peter noticed and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll make it up to you somehow, and look at the bright side, you get to finish the rest of this beautiful pizza.

Tsu smiled at him and said, "Go save lives, hero."

Peter smiled, dropped some cash on the table for Tsu to pay with, and rushed out of the pizzeria.

Out of sight, Peter jumped up onto a wall of a building as Venom began to cover his body.

"Why is does your stupid luck have to ruin everything?" The symbiote growled.

Peter just sighed and said, "Trust me Venom. I've been asking that question before I even became Spider-man."

Now completely covered in a black version of his suit, Spider-man was able to perfectly blend into the shadows.

Spider-man watched as the victim, a young boy wearing an Endeavour t-shirt backed away from his attacker.

The attacker wore a black robe, with red markings over it. He wielded a knife that was covered in dried blood.

The attacker said to the boy in a dark, yet choir worthy, zombie-like voice, "All hail the Spider. Our saviour and the light that illuminates the darkness that kept us blind for too long."

Just as the robed man swung his knife to kill the boy, Spider-man pulled the knife out of his hand with a web.

"Look who we have here, a toxic fanboy."

Spider-man then proceeds to kick the attacker into a wall begins to tye him up with webbing.

"But are you really a fan. 'Cause if you were you would know I don't support assaulting little kids. Next thing I know, you'll be shipping me with Doc Ock." Peter shudders at the thought.

"Just saying that is enough to give me nightmares."

"So it's true. You really have become everything you swore to fight."

Spider-man stared at the Red Web member, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

The Red Web member simply let out a chuckle, "When we heard you were working for the pros, we waited for you to strike. To begin to tear down this false hero society and to lead us in rebuilding a better one. But I now see the dark truth. Our saviour has been corrupted, and now needs saving himself."

The little boy was now hiding behind Spider-man's leg for protection, while Spider-man just stared at the cultist.

"I think you misunderstood me," he said.

"I never intended to fight this society. I simply intended to reveal the truth of what it really is and fix it. I never intended to fight it."

The cultist lets out another laugh, "You really have fallen. Perhaps our new leader won't fall as you had."

Having enough of this guy's crap, Spidey took the little kid by the hand and said, "Come on, let's go look for your parents. The police are on their way to collect this guy."

As the two walked away, they could hear the Red Web member laughing psychotically behind them.


End file.
